Nightlight
by Skydiver318
Summary: Dom and Letty growing up with the rest of their team.
1. Monsters

Nightlight 

**Chapter 1 (Monsters) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I am just a fan.**

**This is my first fanfic so please give me a lot of constructive criticism I really need it.**

**Los Angeles, Dominic Toretto: Age 7**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Little Dominic Toretto screamed down the hallway. Anthony Toretto ran down the hallway of his house with a crowbar ready to beat off whatever had his son screaming bloody murder.

He ran into Dom's room ready to fight off anything that would dare harm his little boy, but was confused when he saw nothing out of place in Dom' s room.

"What's the matter Dom? Why were you screaming?" Anthony asked crowbar still in hand, not letting his guard down.

"I'm scared Daddy, I keep seeing monsters in my room." Anthony let out a relieved sigh, when he realized his son was only scared of being left alone in the dark. You see, Dom's mother Teresa Toretto had died giving birth to Dominic's little sister Mia. Dom was only six when it happened. So to comfort himself and his son for the past week, he had Dom sleep with him in his bedroom, along with his daughter, so their entire family would be there with each other in silent comfort. But Dom had expressed his want to sleep in a bed of his own for a change, so Anthony Toretto begrudgingly complied. Although he could tell his son was trying to show his dad that he was strong enough for both of them.

Anthony put down his crowbar and walked over to his son's bed and sat down. Little Dominic didn't hesitate to crawl into his daddy's strong, safe, arms, where he knew the monsters couldn't touch him.

"How about tomorrow we can go buy you a nightlight, so no more monsters will even think of coming into your room, and tonight you can sleep in my room with me?" Dom nodded enthusiastically.

_**The Next Day**_

"Well which light do you want Dominic?" Anthony asked already knowing his son will choose something with a car of some sort on it. Dom was looking between two night lights with a very serious look on his face. He was trying to decide between the 69 Camaro, and the 1970 Charger nightlights. While little Mia was sleeping in Anthony's arms. Suddenly Dom looked up from his intense decision and looked up to watch a woman with little girl in her cart.

"Leticia stop grabbing things off the shelves just because you pick it up doesn't mean we're going to buy it, Baby." A woman said who was talking to a little Latina girl who looked like she was about 2 years old; the little girl had a little pout on her face as her assumed mother put the star nightlight back on its shelf. Dominic was staring straight at the little girl and waved, the little girl in turn stuck her tongue out at him. This captivated Dom even more, but what truly surprised me was he ran to the shelf and picked up the star nightlight, and said,

"I want this one," with the goofiest grin on his face.


	2. Lollipops

Nightlight

**Chapter 2 (Lollipop)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I'm just a fan.**

**Los Angeles: Leticia Ortiz: Age 4**

**One year later**

"Come on Letty just wear the sundress you look so cute in it!" The already stubborn three year old shook her head back and forth and repeatedly said,

"No!"

"Well if you wear the sundress I'll give you a lollipop." This caught the little girl's attention. She resentfully took the sundress and put it on, and looked at it in the mirror with a scowl on her face. Her mother just looked at her with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Lollipop?" The little Latina said, with a little grin looking forward to her favorite treat. Her mother couldn't help but smile at her daughter and think of a simpler time where she was just like this. She scooped her adorable little girl up and walked down to the kitchen and picked up the candy dish and put it on the floor so her daughter could choose which one she wanted. To her surprise her daughter picked up a handful of lollipops and ran out the door.

Letty was running away with her stolen goods not totally sure of where she was going to go but didn't particularly care. Suddenly she ran into something and fell on the ground slightly dazed she looked up to see a tall man towering over her. He looked down at her and smiled, like there was something funny going on that she wasn't a part of.

"Come here you little thief. How many times have I told you not to run out of the house like that?" The familiar voice of her mother said. Letty wasn't paying attention though she was staring at the tall man in front of her still in a daze.

"Hi, I'm terribly sorry about that she just got away from me."

"That's fine," the tall man said, "I remember my son at that age, always trying to escape but always in vain." The man said smiling down at little Letty. She uncharacteristically turned around and hid behind her mother. The man laughed.

"I'm Anthony Toretto by the way." The man said holding out his hand.


	3. Hot Wheels

Nightlight 

**Chapter 3 (Barbeque) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise like I've said before I'm just a fan.**

**Hey guys my muse has been stubborn all day and left me to be irritable but she eventually came back to me in the form of frozen yogurt so here's my new update enjoy! **

**Los Angeles, the Ortiz household (Leticia's still 4)**

"Leticia hold still, I gave you a lollipop now let me braid your hair." Maria Ortiz said irritated with her daughter's stubbornness. She really was her father's daughter; she wanted to be just like her daddy, who is a mechanic, when she grew up. Even though she didn't exactly know what cars were or how they worked whenever her daddy took her to work with him and he explained cars to her you couldn't get her to stop smiling, until you told her she had to take a bath.

Leticia squirmed in her chair uncomfortable with having to sit still for so long. That tall man across the street had invited them over for a barbeque he said it was because he wanted his son to meet a little spit fire like Leticia; she wasn't sure what that meant but she was looking forward to the chicken, just not her mother fussing over her. Her mom knew she was going to mess her hair up so why does she bother braiding it? The only thing keeping her in her chair was the lollipop.

**Los Angeles, the Toretto household (Dominic is still 7)**

"But Dad, you promised you'd drive me around the race track today! I don't want to have dinner with some random family I barely even know," Dominic whined.

"Dominic I want you to meet this little girl I think you'll really like her. She'll be good for you." Anthony replied not even looking up from his barbequing chicken. Dom sighed, it's not like he's every going to have anything to do with this kid in the future so why should he waste his time hanging out with her now?"

**The Toretto's Backyard **

"Nice to see you again Maria, Leticia, this is my son Dominic," Anthony said pointing to the young boy playing with some hot wheels cars, he looked up, seemed to get bored with the family and he refocused on his hot wheels. Anthony just shook his head knowing someday his son will understand his motives. "And this is my daughter Mia," he said motioning to the little girl in her high chair playing with a little teddy bear.

"It's nice to see you too Anthony," Maria said smiling, "and this is my husband Juan." Motioning to the man behind her, "Juan this is Anthony the man I was telling you about."

"Hey man it's nice to meet you, I'm glad you caught our daughter before she got herself into any real troubled." Juan said smiling and extending his hand. Anthony took it and smiled remembering the events of when he first met Leticia.

The whole time that the adults had this exchange Letty was focusing on Dominic and the hot wheels he was playing with, she wanted to go that fast one day. She started squirming in her mother's arms she'd put her down. Once she was released she walked over to where Dominic was,

"Play?" Letty asked pointing to the little cars. Dom just kept his head down hoping that if he ignored her she'd leave him alone. Letty furrowed her eyebrows and just looked confused. So she said it again.

"Play?" Dominic sighed, and looked up ready to tell the little brat off, but then he looked into her auburn eyes and couldn't help but give in to what the little girl wanted.

"Yeah sure here." He said handing her his red Nissan 350sz. She smiled and took it. Dominic just watched her, "My name's Dominic by the way." She looked up smiling again.

"Domineek!" She said with a huge grin like she'd just won something.

_"Dominic,"_ he said emphasizing the last two letters. Little Leticia looked confused for a few seconds her eyebrows furrowed again.

"Domineek?" She asked hopefully.

_"Dominic,"_ he said again getting a little bit irritated. Letty frowned again in confusion then she smiled again.

"Dom!" She said smiling proud of herself for coming up with an easier name for him. Dominic just sighed not wanting to argue with her anymore.

"Yeah sure, and what's your name?" He asked, since he might need to know in case his dad decided to quiz him on this later. The little girl smiled.

"Leticia," she said but she was already focused on the Nissan and wasn't paying much attention.

"That's a mouthful," Dom said under his breath, "how 'bout I just call you Letty?" He asked, the little girl looked up and just smiled and nodded. She then zipped the little hot wheels through its big loop and smiled so widely it looked like her mouth was half of her face. _Huh,_ Dom thought to himself, _this girl loves to go fast._


	4. Car Magazine

Nightlight

**Chapter Three (Car Magazines)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I'm just a fan.**

**Hey guys my muse decided to come to me in the middle of science class and I got in trouble for writing this story so I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

**Dominic Age: 8**

**One Year Later**

"Yo Vince, Check out this magazine I swiped from my dad's desk." Dom said while holding out a car magazine with the hottest cars Dom had ever seen.

"Hey man this thing is awesome." Vince replied flipping through it. Dom and Vince had just become friends after a fight they had over the last cheese pizza in the cafeteria. They gained a kind of respect for each other after that and this was the first time Vince had come over to Dom's house so Dom was working really hard to impress him. Then he heard a knock on the door and his dad calling,

"Dominic it's Letty." For the past year Dominic had been hanging out with his little four year old neighbor. He actually kind of liked having her around she was tough and could hold her own, and there was just something about her eyes that made him not be able to say no to her. He groaned, even if he thought she was cool he didn't want her around when he was trying to impress his new friend. Vince just looked at him curiously and asked,

"Who's Letty?" Without even thinking Dom answered,

"Some annoying little brat who lives across the street who's always asking me about cars." Vince smiled ready to have some fun making a little girl cry.

"Awesome I'll bet you it'll take me 2 minutes to make the kid cry." Vince said smugly.

"I don't think that's a very good ide-." Dom stopped in midsentence as his door opened revealing little Letty, in jeans and a regular black tank top, sucking on a lollipop.

"Hi Dom!" Letty said smiling, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Letty, um this is my friend Vince. Vince this is Letty." Dom said warily looking between the two. Letty looked Vince up and down sizing him up, then her eyes landed on the car magazine.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the magazine with her lollipop.

"None of your business kid this magazine is for boys only!" Vince said superiorly with his nose in the air. Letty was fuming, she hated being called kid and she hated having something kept from her just because she was a girl. She looked at Dom pleadingly, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Letty looked Vince in the eye.

"Give it to me." She said while reaching her hand out.

"No! Didn't you hear me? I said it's only for bo-." He was cut in mid-sentence by Letty hitting him. Vince stumbled back and just stared at her in confusion, and a little bit of fear for a four year old she packed a powerful punch. She held her hand out again waiting for the magazine, Vince handed it over eyeing her warily, any girl who could hit like that had his respect and there was just something about her that said don't mess with me if you value your manhood.

She took it and flipped through it smiling as she read about all of the high performance parts. Dom couldn't help but smile at her and think, _"That's my girl."_


	5. Barbie Dolls

Nightlight

**Chapter 5 (Barbie Dolls)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise I'm just a fan. **

**I thought it was about time that Letty and Mia had a moment of their own, enjoy!**

_**Los Angeles, the Ortiz household: Leticia 6 years old, Mia 5 years old: Project girl playdate**_

_**One Year Later**_

"Letty! Play dolls with me!" The 4 year old Toretto said looking at Letty with big brown eyes. Letty slightly cringed at the thought of playing dolls, and twirled the lollipop in her mouth around nervously. Even though Letty and Mia were only a year apart there was a world of differences between them.

"Mia, I've said before I don't like playing dolls." The little girl looked at Letty with sad puppy dog eyes. Letty knew that if Mia got over-emotional and started crying Dom would be really mad at her. "Fine I'll play dolls with you." This made Mia smile brightly and hand Letty a Barbie. Letty held it awkwardly while Mia started up this entire story that Letty couldn't even follow, and whenever Letty wouldn't say something right the little 4 year old would yell at her and they'd have to play the scene again and again and again.

"Do you girls want some cookies?" Letty sighed in relief when her mother interrupted the stressful Barbie session. Mia smiled brightly smelling chocolate chip cookies, her favorites. They both nodded enthusiastically. "Come downstairs then, no food in the bedrooms." And with that Mrs. Ortiz was out of the room with the two enthusiastic little girls following her.

Letty and Mia couldn't find much to talk about so their afternoon snack was pretty awkward, and when Mia left to go back home they shared an awkward hug and goodbye.

_**The Next Day, outside the Toretto house.**_

Letty walked outside ready to go over to the Toretto's to hang out with Dom and Vince when something caught her eye. She saw little Mia being bullied by some other girls who lived on the same street, Letty knew one of them to be Monica and she thought the other was Gesell or something like that. They were pulling little Mia's pigtails and throwing her Barbie's around. Letty couldn't stand these girls on normal standards but right now she hated them with her entire being. Without even realizing it she had stepped between Mia and the two skanks.

"What do you think you're doing you little brat?" Monica asked. Even though these girls were about 4 years older and a foot taller than her Letty wasn't going to back down.

"Why don't you leave Mia alone?" Letty asked as the whimpering Mia tried to pick up her Barbie's. One was right next to Monica's foot, as Mia was about to pick it up Monica stepped on it, scraping it on the cement. Little Mia started to cry.

"Oops." Monica said, while Genelle or Gesell laughed. That did it for Letty, she felt her fist connect with Monica's face and Monica stumbled backwards. Letty could already tell she left a black eye on that jerk's face, which made her smile. Monica then jumped at Letty thinking she was going to tear her to pieces. She was wrong. After about 5 minutes of fighting Monica was bruised, had two black eyes, a split lip, and a handful of hair pulled out of her head. That's when she decided to give up.

"You're crazy, and this isn't the end of this." But Letty knew she was all talk. With that Monica walked away with a scared Genelle, as Letty had finally decided, at her feet. Letty chose that moment to look down and see that crushed Barbie doll. She picked it up and turned to face little Mia.

"I'm sorry about your Barbie can you fix it?" Mia took it and hugged it with tears still glistening in her eyes. She then looked up at Letty and hugged her as tightly as her little body could. Even though Letty's body still hurt from the fight and it was killing her how tight Mia was holding her she couldn't refuse the little girl, so she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. Then Mia chose that very moment to look up at Letty and say three words,

"You're my hero!"


	6. Instruments

Nightlight

**Chapter 6 (Instruments)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**One Year Later **_

_**Los Angeles, Franklin Avenue Elementary School, Dominic 11 years old, Letty 7 years old. **_

"Miss Ortiz I'll ask you one more time to please stay seated." The white haired dinosaur of a 1st grade teacher said to Letty. Letty was incredibly antsy because she had to stay still for so long and the teacher took her lollipop away. She couldn't wait to get out of school and go to the Toretto's lately Anthony had been teaching them all everything he could about cars and Letty couldn't learn enough.

"Teachers please send your students down to the gym in an orderly fashion." The loudspeaker squawked into the classroom. Letty groaned she'd forgotten, the middle school was coming to visit their school and play them a bunch of lame classical music. It was even more boring than hearing her teacher drone on and on about correct punctuation, she was pretty sure that wasn't even in the curriculum. Her teacher had them line up at the door in a single file line, but when they passed the girl's bathroom she ducked in before her teacher could notice.

"So are you and Dom going out?" Letty heard that jerk Genelle say. Just her luck.

"Oh yeah, he's totally obsessed about me. We'll probably go to the distance sometime in middle school." Letty heard Monica reply. What does she mean by the distance? Dom didn't tell her he was dating Monica. Why would he date somebody as stupid as Monica? It doesn't make any sense; she thought he had better taste than that.

Why did she care? Who Dom was dating was none of her business. So why was she angry? Why could she feel her blood boiling, and her temperature rising? She needed to get out of here she couldn't hear Monica brag about how hot Dom was anymore. So she left the bathroom. That's when the principle saw her. All she could think was, _Shoot!_

That's when she ran, she didn't know where she was going she just ran. Somehow she ended up in the gymnasium climbing over the tuba and trombone players trying to get away from the principle.

"Hey Dom how are you?" Monica asked Dom as she sat down on his lap, but Dom wasn't paying attention to the hot 5th grader on his lap. Instead he was watching the tomboy 1st grader climbing over middle schoolers with at least 5 teachers and faculty members chasing after her, and he couldn't help but smile.

**I just couldn't get the image of 1****st**** grader Letty climbing over surprised middle schoolers and their instruments it just seemed fitting. I hope you liked it, please review. **


	7. Monkey Bars

Nightlight

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Age: Dominic age 12, Letty age 8**

**Location: Los Angeles, Letty's elementary school**

_**One year later**_

2nd grade is even more boring than 1st grade if that even was possible, might have something to do with not seeing Dom at recess anymore. Now Letty had nobody to hang out with because all the girls at her school care about is what they're wearing and who they think is cute. It's second grade it's not like anybody in elementary school can _actually_ date. Letty was on the playground doing flips on the monkey bars, when a boy with brown hair walked up to her.

"How do you do that girl?" His scruffy voice said to Letty. She looked at him strangely and did another flip.

"Who're you?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name's Leon." He replied. "I'm in 4th grade, I just moved here from Brooklyn. How 'bout you?" He asked.

"I'm Letty, I'm in 2nd grade and I was born here." She replied. Still a little suspicious, but needed somebody to compete with on the monkey bars.

"That's cool." he replied as he attempted to climb the monkey bars but slipped and fell. Letty laughed, and gave him directions on how to get to the top. Once he was up there with her he offered her a lollipop he'd smuggled into the school which she gladly accepted, she smiled and asked,

"Know anything about cars?"


	8. Playdate part 1

Nightlight

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Age: Leticia Ortiz, 8, Dominic Toretto, 12**

**Location: Los Angeles, the Ortiz Household **

_**2 weeks later**_

"Hi Mia, I'm sorry but Letty's not here right now." Maria Ortiz said to the little 6 year old on her doorstep. Mia looked disappointed.

"Oh, well where is she?" The little 6 year old said wondering if she could convince her dad to take her there, she didn't like being left out of anything.

"She's actually at her dad's car repair show, with a new friend from her elementary school." Friend? Letty hadn't told Mia about a new friend.

"Oh, do you know what their name is?" Mia asked.

"I think it's Leon." Maria replied thinking how good it was that Letty finally had a friend that wasn't related to the Toretto's for a change.

"Oh ok, thanks Mrs. Ortiz." Mia replied still not being able to think of who this Leon kid is. She walked back into her own house, not noticing Dom and Vince in the living room playing video games. When the door closed Dom turned around looking forward to seeing his tomboyish friend, but frowned when he saw only his little sister Mia.

"Hey Mi, where's Letty?" Dom asked his eyebrow furrowing in confusion. Mia turned to look at him.

"She's hanging out at her dad's workshop with some guy called Leon." This caused Dom to perk up.

"Leon?" Dom asked, "Who's Leon?" He said walking up to Mia."

"I don't know, some kid who goes to our school." Mia said, "Actually now that I think about it I've seen Letty hanging out with some guy on the monkey bars for a few days." She said, not noticing that Dom had left the house and walked across the street to the Ortiz's.


	9. Playdate part 2

Nightlight

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**I'm sorry I messed up when I was uploading my story so if you're reading this and you realized that chapter 8 was the same, that was my mistake so please reread it, it's different now and again I am sorry.**

**Dominic 12, Letty 8**

"Well did you kids have a good time today?" Juan Ortiz asked the two elementary kids in the backseat of his car.

"Yeah Mr. Ortiz thanks for taking us to your repair shop, it was really fun." Leon replied politely which was weird since he isn't that nice to the teachers in their school.

"Yeah thanks dad." Letty replied, twirling her lollipop around in her mouth. While they were pulling up to their driveway, Letty couldn't help but cast a glance over at the Toretto's house where she saw Vince playing with Mia in the driveway. Which was confusing since Vince only ever does what Dominic does.

"Well here we are." Letty's father said brightly as they parked in their driveway. Letty and Leon walked up the driveway into Letty's house joking around when she noticed Dominic sitting on her living room couch and when she walked through the door he looked at her and gave her a small smile then he looked at Leon and frowned.

"Dom what're you doing here?" Letty asked wondering why Dom wasn't hanging out with Vince across the street. Dom walked over to the two and looked Letty in the eye as best 6th graders can 2nd graders.

"Mia wanted to hang out with you today so I thought I'd come over here and invite you over but you weren't home." Dom replied completely ignoring Leon.

"Uh 'sup man, it's nice to meet you I'm Leon." Leon said not wanting to be ignored any longer.

"Dominic." Dominic replied before turning his attention back to Letty. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Mia was worried about you." He lied, knowing fully well he was the one who was worried.

**I Imagine Dominic was really protective of Letty when she was younger and he was starting to get a grasp of what the world is really like. I hope you liked it and I hope you review.**


	10. Birthdays

Nightlight

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**I wanted to say thanks to everybody who's been reviewing this story, especially Shawnied777 and King Victoria you two have been reviewing since the beginning and have kept me going with this story. Also I want to say to Toya that what you said is duly noted and you're right I was getting a bit ahead of myself and I hope this chapter kind of helps that issue a little bit. Oh and I have a challenge, if you can notice the one thing I mention in every chapter that has to do with Letty please tell me in a review first person to answer wins… something. **

**Los Angeles, The Toretto Household, Dominic's birthday**

**Dominic age 13, Leticia age 9**

_**6 months later**_

July 24th, one of the best days of the year for Dominic Toretto, it's his birthday. He's always the first one to turn whatever age his grade is turning, because his dad got him into school a little late because he wanted his son to be more mature. It's the same for Letty her birthday is July 12th though. When he was little Dom couldn't control his excitement so the night before he could never get any sleep and then he'd fall asleep in the middle of his party. He had grown up though and he was determined to get some sleep, so he wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of his party so Letty and Vince couldn't deface him, again.

"Dom, wake up kiddo!" Anthony yelled up the stairs. Dom groggily got out of bed he still didn't sleep well last night. So he was going to sneak some coffee without his dad noticing, maybe that'll keep him awake.

"Happy Birthday Dom!" Mia said with her upbeat there's not a bad thing in this world smile.

"Thanks kid." Dom said still only half awake.

"Happy Birthday Dom." Anthony said to his son while handing him a small cup of coffee and winking at him. Dom smiled and drank the coffee; his dad was the coolest guy on this planet. Once Dom was through with his coffee he got dressed and ate his special birthday pancakes.

"So Dom, I thought that maybe you could bring Letty and Vince to the track with me and I could show you guys how things work there maybe get some of my buddies show you guys what's underneath their hoods." Anthony said. Dom looked up at him surprised and smiling. He just nodded rapidly, already running to the phone to call his friends.

One hour later the Toretto's, Vince, and Letty were all packed to go to the track. Once they were there the three were running in every which way direction while Mia obediently stayed by Anthony's side. Vince and Dom were begging Anthony to take them for quick spins around the track while Letty was checking out every car she could see and when presented with the opportunity to look underneath the hood took it whole-heartedly.

After going to the track they went to Dom's favorite restaurant and Anthony had ordered Dom the restaurant's specialty flaming cake. They eventually had to go home though. The three were all talking animatedly in the back while Mia was sitting in the front seat. Eventually Anthony only heard two voices coming from the backseat, and then he heard a soft snoring. Then those two voices stopped as well and then he heard Letty speak,muffled slightly by the lollipop she snagged from the restaurant,

"Mr. Toretto do you have any markers up there?"


	11. Recess

Nightlight

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise.**

**Dom age 13, 7****th**** grade, Letty age 9, 4****th**** grade**

_**One year later**_

Who knew that life without Leon for one year would suck so bad. The school year had just started again and she was bored, so when it was recess she snuck off without the teachers noticing to check out the cars in the parking lot. She was checking out a Ford Mustang when she noticed two feet sticking out from under the car. They were too small to be an adult so she took her chances and kicked them.

The feet scrambled out from under the car it was a young boy with sandy hair who had a panicked look in his eye.

"I'm not doing anything! I was just looking." The kid said quickly in a scared tone.

"Who're you?" Letty asked in an authoritive tone wanting to mess with the kids mind a little bit.

"J-j-jesse." The kid stuttered out. Letty couldn't help but smile at the kid's jumpiness. She took a lollipop out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Lollipop?"


	12. School Play

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty age 10, 5****th**** grade, Dom age 14, 8****th**** grade.**

_**One year later **_

Dom was joining the school play. He had gotten into a fight with that little rich boy, Johnny Tran, and since Johnny's daddy can get him out of anything Dom was the only one who got in real trouble. The teachers said he was either going to have to be suspended for a month and have summer school to make up for missed classes or he could join the school play. He was going to take the suspension but his dad didn't want anything on his son's permanent record.

So there Dom is, rehearsing for their school play, which of course had to be high school musical this year, and even though Dom always expressed his dislike for being in this play they cast him as the lead, Troy Bolton.

"Sup Troy you got your head in the game?" Vince said walking up behind Dom.

"Watch it V, or else I'm going to tell everybody about that time I caught you watching _Grey's Anatomy._" Dom retorted, causing Vince to go wide-eyed and blush. The two walked to class together in silence.

_**Letty's house after school**_

"Yo, Let! You hear about Dom?" Leon yelled the moment he walked through the Ortiz's door. _Man, what'd that idiot do this time?_ Letty couldn't help but think.

"What this time?" Letty said as Leon walked through the door and interrupting Letty and Jesse's deep conversation on whether imports or muscle cars were better. Leon came and got down on his knees in front of Letty's bed to look her in the eyes he wanted to be the first one to see her reaction.

"Dom is the lead in the school play." Letty rolled over on her bed and couldn't stop laughing, once she had quieted down she asked.

"What play?" Leon smiled to himself.

"High School Musical." Letty tried her best to muffle her laughter but then Jesse ruined her efforts.

"Wait, he's playing Gabriella?" Letty laughed even harder than she did the last time, Leon joined in too, and Jesse was bright red. None of the three had heard the front door open or see the figure standing in the doorway.

"Jesse you're lucky you're Letty's friend because if you weren't I'd pummel you into the floorboards."

_**Opening night of the school play **_

__Dom had been miserable all month because of the play he barely had time for his friends, and he never got to work with any cars. It was the worst punishment he could ever deal with. Tonight was the opening night though, and it was about to be over with. He knew that Letty had come tonight with her two friends that actually weren't too bad. He was just worried that some of the guys would come and make fun of him for dancing and singing. He took a peak at the crowd looking for familiar faces he located Letty and her gang but then she noticed him and smirked, she then pointed behind her, Dom froze. Of course Letty had invited two of Dom's best boys, Hector and Edwin. They were never going to let him forget this.

Eventually the play started and Dom did the best he could, when he made his little speech to his teammates he chanced a look at Letty who made a pouty face and pulled her finger down from her eye to her cheek, signifying a tear. This made Dom blush he was never going to do a school play again, he doesn't care how much he has to fight his dad, next time he's taking the one month suspension.

At the end of the play, when Dom walked out to take a bow he saw Letty, Vince, Hector, and Edwin, standing up and clapping really really hard yelling fake bravos and laughing at their own joke. Dom was never going to forgive any of them for this.

_**The Toretto household after party**_

Dom was glad to be over with his school musical even though he was teased relentlessly by everybody at the party they still said he did a good job. Dom was having a lot of fun, he got to know Jesse and Leon a little bit better and he liked them a whole lot more they were cool dudes, and they wouldn't try anything on Letty as far as he could tell. After all she's like a second little sister to him, that's why he kept getting mad all night that he saw Edwin giving Letty looks at dinner 'till Dom set him straight.

Eventually the party was ending and Letty's parents were going home but there was one problem, they couldn't find Letty. So Dom was put to the task of finding the annoying fifth grader when he found her asleep on the living room couch. Dom just looked at her for a little while, then he picked up a marker and walked towards her. Revenge really was sweet.


	13. Parties

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty, 6****th**** grade 11, Dominic, 9****th**** grade, 15**

**Ortiz household**

_**One year later**_

"Dad! I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this!" Letty yelled at her enraged father.

"My deal is that you are only 11 years old, you're too young to be going to a high school party!" He yelled back, growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Dom's going to be there! He won't let something bad happen to me, plus I can take care of myself!" Letty retorted, upset at being treated like a 3rd grader.

"No you can't! You think you're strong enough to take on anything but you're barely strong enough to take on one of those boys at your school. Letty _you are a __**girl**_!" Letty's mouth fell open. How could her dad say that to her?

"I hate you!" Not her best comeback but it was sufficient, with that Letty was out the door and across the street getting in Dom's new car (even though he wasn't supposed to be driving without an adult in the same car).

"You good to go?" Dom asked Letty, observing her pissed off look.

"Yeah let's go." Letty replied as she slid into the backseat, calling her dad every bad name she could think of in her head (Spanish and English).

**Party at Hector's house**

Letty was feeling completely out of place she didn't have anybody to talk to among the sweaty teenagers, and Dom was preoccupying himself with some high school girl she'd never seen before. Vince was too but he wasn't looking so successful. She suddenly felt a body sit next down to her on the couch. It was Edwin.

" 'Sup baby mama what you doin over here by yourself?" Edwin said smiling at the fiery little latina, he liked 'em young.

"I don't really know anybody here except Dom and Vince, and they're kind of preoccupied."

"Well honey you know me!" Edwin said with the most charming smile he could muster up.

"And me baby girl." Letty looked up to see Leon watching the two glaring at Edwin. Edwin seemed to take the message.

"I'll see ya round 'kay babe?" Edwin said as he stood up, walking away into the throng of dancing teenagers. Leon took his place on the couch next to Letty.

"You shouldn't let guys like that too close, he was eyeing you up." Leon stated while looking into the crowd glaring at any guy who looked their way.

"Leon he's just my friend plus I'm way too young for him, don't worry about it." Letty replied sitting back and laughing as the girl Vince was talking to gave him a disgusted look as she walked away.

_**About an hour later**_

Dom's cellphone started ringing. Shit, he was just talking up an awesome junior that took an interest in him. It was his dad, if he didn't answer it he'd probably be banned from the garage for a week, and that's not something he could handle. So he excused himself from the hot blonde and answered his phone.

"Dad this really isn't a good time." Dom said into the phone watching as a sophomore started talking up Dom's blonde.

"Dom is Letty with you?" His father's sullen tone surprised Dom. Dom hadn't thought about Letty a whole lot he looked over at the couch he'd left her at and saw her talking and laughing with Leon.

"Yeah dad, why?" Dom said wondering why his dad sounded so serious.

"Dom listen to me carefully I need you to bring her to our house, Letty's father just died in a car accident."

**Oooh cliffhanger, I'll update soon so don't hate me too much so what does everybody think? Am I making Letty a little bit too mature for her age? Because honestly I know 6****th**** graders like this. Anyway hope you liked it and I hope you review, thanks!**


	14. Memories

Nightlight

***Hey if you read chapter 13 before this was up I need to tell you that I changed the last words Letty said to her dad. Now it's "I hate you!" so just so you know, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_ is echoing in Letty's head, as she stares at the wall in her bedroom crying into her pillow. _If I hadn't gone to that party he'd still be here,_ she thought. He was driving to come find herand bring her home, he was hit by a drunk driver. Her dad, the one who taught her everything about cars, the man she admired, the one who taught her how to box, the one who always snuck her a lollipop when her mom wasn't looking, the man who always told her she can do anything a boy can, and most of the time she could do it better. He's gone and it's her fault. It's not like when he went on a business trip and she cried for two days straight. This time he isn't coming back. Juan Ortiz is never coming back.

_"What's that one?" Leticia asked her father who was currently holding her hand as they walked through the car show. _

_ "That would be a Nissan 240sx." Juan replied looking at how much the little five year old was enjoying that particular car. Letty just kept smiling at the car, craning her head every five seconds just to get another look at it. Juan smiled at his little girl beaming at his beautiful little grease monkey._

"_Leticia, what're you doing?" Juan Ortiz said looking at the scene in front of him with an amused look on his face. 5 year old Leticia had his boxing gloves on and was trying to hit the 100 Ib punching bag that was in their garage. _

"_Dom was being a Meany-head today. He said I hit like a girl, so I'm practicing." Juan smiled and took the little girl's hands in his own calloused ones. _

"_How 'bout I help you?" Juan asked already looking for some wraps that could fit the little girl. Laughing when he found some pink ones (he doesn't even know when he bought those). _

"_Try these." He said, laughing as the little tomboy made a disgusted face at the pinkness of the wraps._

_ Leticia was pouting, she had ruined her dress today so her mother was denying her a lollipop. This put Leticia in a horribly irritable mood. Juan just looked at the little tomboy glaring at her mother, if only looks could kill. He smiled and pushed the little girl's leg who looked at him annoyed, then suddenly her pout disappeared when she saw what her father was holding in his hand. He put the lollipop in the little girl's jeans and made a face showing her to keep this a secret. She smiled, nodded, and was a perfect angel for the rest of the night._

Letty smiled at the memories she didn't realize she had, but stopped when she realized what she was doing and remembered. She wasn't supposed to smile yet.

**Tell me what you thought, hope it made you cry, jk. **


	15. Regret

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**One month later**

Letty is killing herself. She hasn't come to the garage for the past month, she never does her homework, she doesn't talk to anyone, she's not eating enough anymore, and she always has heavy bags under her eyes signifying she can never get a goodnight's sleep. If Dom ever tried to talk to her, she'd be in her bed crying silent tears into her bed and nothing Dom could say would make her stop. Today he had a plan though.

He walked across the street, with the thing that would help Letty in his hand. He knocked on the door, but when he got no answer he just got the spare key out from under the rug and opened the door. The whole house was a mess, Mrs. Ortiz hadn't been home a lot she had to take up some extra work to help pay for everything. So there wasn't usually anybody here to force Letty to eat anything. The entire house was empty, even if it was full of stuff it was empty of life and happiness, all Dom could feel was sadness and regret. He trudged up the gloomy stairs and opened the door that led into Letty's room. And there she was the Latina with so much fire in her that was now extinguished, curled up in a ball holding a dirty rag with engine grease covering it; Mrs. Ortiz had explained that it used to be her father's. He used it every day at work.

Dom walked over to her bed and got on awkwardly. He looked at the broken person in front of him. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she didn't respond tapped her harder and harder. Suddenly she turned around to face him with dried tears streaked down her face and with a very angry look on her face.

"What do you want Toretto?" Letty half yelled, glaring at him intensely.

"I brought you something," Dom said looking at the broken little girl with a calm expression on his face.

"I don't want your charity." Letty said while turning over, Dom just turned her back over to face him and held out his palm with the item in it. It was his star nightlight.

"My dad bought it for me when I was little and I was scared to sleep alone. My mom had just died and I really needed some comfort, so I got this, no idea why I picked the star but I did and I've never taken it off of my wall unless the boys were coming over to hang out. I'd usually hide it, without it I always felt empty, but it's helped me grow out of that. Now it'll help you." Dom said while holding the nightlight out to the 11 year old. Letty looked at it with sympathy in her eyes. Then she looked up at him with a hardened expression on her face.

"I'm too old for that shit to work Dom, now get out." Letty said as she turned back around in her bed. Dom sighed and got up, he took the light and plugged it into Letty's wall, and left. Letty just lay there, not stopping him or encouraging him. That night the Nightlight lit up Letty's room she just looked at it for a while then she closed her eyes, and slept for real for the first time since her dad died.


	16. Pictures

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty 7****th**** grade, 12, Dom 10****th**** grade, 16**

_**One year later**_

"Come on everybody stay still!" Anthony said to the 6 teenagers, sitting on the table in their backyard. They were attempting a photo together to celebrate Dom and Vince's getting their driver's licenses. Letty smiled brightly, the past year had been really hard for her but it's funny, ever since Dom had given her that nightlight, she had felt better and better each day. "Wait, Wait!" Anthony said as he ran upstairs and into his son's room to grab Dom's jacket that his dad had bought him, he wanted to embarrass his son in front of his friends. When he walked into Dom's room though he felt there was something out of place but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then he saw it, the place where Dom's nightlight usually was, was empty. He frowned, that's weird. When he walked back downstairs the six had split up Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia were in the living room watching some new movie that had just come out. Dom was still outside admiring his driving license.

"Hey Dom, can I talk to you?" Anthony asked his son as he approached him not waiting for an answer. "Where's your nightlight?" Anthony asked hoping his son hadn't thrown it away.

"Listen dad, Letty was having a really hard time last year so I gave it to her, I thought it might help her out a bit." Anthony relaxed. Laughing at himself for freaking out so much. "Hey dad also I was wondering do you know why I chose that nightlight?" Dom asked his father hoping he still remembered. Anthony smiled looking forward to scaring the crap out of his son.

"Well we went shopping….." Once the story was explained Dom's mouth had fallen open. Anthony smiled at his handiwork and walked away to make sure that Vince hadn't broken anything yet, leaving Dom to his thoughts. Once Dom had recovered, he walked back into the living room to see the 5 had built two forts, boys vs. girls. The two forts were throwing popcorn at each other, and they were laughing. Dom watched Letty moving and laughing. He shook his head, the reason he got that nightlight was his competitive self, he wanted what the little girl couldn't have, yeah that's it. Even though Dom was satisfied with his rationilization and as he joined the popcorn war he knew somewhere in his hearth that there was much more to it than that.


	17. Races

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty 8****th**** grade, 13, Dominic 12****th**** grade, 17**

"Dom why can't I come?" Letty asked the brooding man in front of her she'd known since childhood. Dom had been going to these street races without Letty knowing and Leon had just told her about them, she wanted in. But Dom wasn't budging lately he'd turned into a real prude when it came to her. He was way too overprotective.

"'Cause you're too young! This isn't a game Letty, if we get arrested down there we're done for, my dad won't let me near a car ever again." Dom replied, annoyed with the Latina's stubbornness. Letty just glared at him.

"Dom please take me, I love cars just as much as you and Vince, and if you won't take me I'll get Edwin too." Letty threatened. Dom's eyes went wide and his nostrils flared, even now Edwin was still going after Letty whenever the two were in the same room and none of Letty's boys were around.

"Fine you're coming with me in _my_ car." Dom replied grabbing Letty by the arm and practically throwing her into the passenger seat in his car. He huffed and walked back into the garage to grab his money.

"Hey Dom, baby girl can threaten you now you better watch your back." Vince said smirking at Dom's frustration. Dom just looked up at him and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Coming from the guy who got his ass kicked by her when she was only seven." Dom replied smirking at how Vince went red and looked down. Leon smiled at this interaction.

"Man you two need to both admit that Letty can kick both of your asses whenever she wanted pumpkins." Leon replied, smiling at how both men opened their mouths to protest but then both closed them realizing that Leon was right and there was no pointing in an argument they knew wasn't true.

_**One hour later**_

"Back off she's underage." Leon glared at the man stupid enough to look Letty up and down. Letty decided not to notice and kept on checking out the high performance vehicles surrounding her. Leon grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards his car.

"What the hell Leon?" Letty yelled over the overpowering music, still wistfully looking at a souped up Honda civic.

"Time for the best part baby girl." Leon replied smiling to himself looking forward to Letty's reaction to the best part, the races.

_**The race scene**_

Dom was sitting in his car waiting for Hector to give them the signal to go. Dom spared a glance at the practically giddy 13 year old girl standing next to Leon who was explaining how the races worked. Dom smiled to himself and revved his engine. Tonight he had a reason to win.

Letty was watching the two cars that were about to go, Dom was going up against that bastard Johnny Tran, and Letty was looking forward to seeing Dom kick his ass. Letty smiled at the thought of Dom and when she realized she did she began to blush. Dom was always a guy she admired and in all honesty she began to like him, weirdly enough, when he did the school play, but she _**really**_ started to like him after he gave her that nightlight. It's weird when he gave it to her it felt right, like she'd been missing something her whole life, but that eventually went away and now she needed to fill it again and she was pretty sure on who could do that.

Suddenly the race began and Letty was alertly watching Dom, Dom was ahead by about 1 car length. Letty smiled when Dom hit his NOS and sped across the finish line, she smiled but that smile disappeared when she saw all of the racer chaser sluts surrounding Dom but she wasn't going to let that get to her, she and Leon began to walk over to congratulate him, but somewhere along the way she lost Leon, and she felt unfamiliar arms encircle her waist. Johnny Tran looked down at her smiling, and began to pull her towards his gang and their cars. Letty kicked punched and screamed at him. Two of his other guys grabbed her and put her in their car, she just kept kicking and screaming.

Once Dom had won the race he wasn't looking at the racer chasers surrounding him, he was looking for Letty's smirking face, but came up short, he saw Leon come towards him,

"Leon where's Letty?" Dom asked hoping he'd know, Leon just frowned and looked behind him confused then a face of fear replaced it, he pointed his finger towards Johnny Tran who had a screaming Letty in his grasp. Dom followed Leon's pointed finger and saw the same thing. His nostrils flared, his temper rose, and his adrenaline ran. He ran faster than he thought he could towards the screaming Letty, and smug Johnny Tran. Once he reached them the car with Letty in it was flying away. Dom signaled for Leon to follow it. Dom and Vince walked up to Tran.

"Having fun Dominic?" Johnny asked, smirking. Dom replied by punching him in the face, by this time they were in the middle of a large circle of racers.

"What's your problem Tran?" Dom practically yelled at the bleeding Johnny, while Vince held him back.

"You've disgraced my family too many times Dominic, first you sleep with my sister then kick throw her out like trash, and now you beat me in this race by cheating!" Johnny yelled trying to fix his bloody nose so he could hold on to some kind of pride. Dom just got angrier.

"I didn't cheat in this race! I always race fair and square Johnny, now stop being a spoiled bastard and bring Letty back!" Dom yelled thinking of everything these guys could be doing to Letty right now while he's fighting Tran.

"I'll bring back your little whore if you take my sister back, for some weird reason she wants you Dominic." Dominic wasn't thinking all he had going for him was his feelings, he felt his fear for what could happen to Letty, what would happen if he never saw her again, and what he would do just to make sure she was safe.

"Whatever you want Tran just bring Letty back." Dom said defeatedly, Johnny smirked as a shrieking girl came running out from behind her brother and kissed Dom on the lips. Dom didn't feel it, the whole time Tina Tran was kissing him his eyes were open waiting for that car with Letty in it to come back.


	18. Corona

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty 8****th**** grade, age 13, Dom 12****th**** grade, age 17**

_**The next week**_

Everything was messed up. Dom was barely ever in the garage and when he was Tina Tran kept calling him so he could never get any work done. In Dom's absence Letty had convinced Anthony to let Jesse work with them. The garage wasn't as fun anymore though, everybody missed Dom and everybody was blaming themselves for what happened. Mia thought that if she hadn't gone to that sleepover with her friends she could have convinced Letty to stay home, Vince thought that if he hadn't been talking up the girls at the races he could've kept a better eye on Letty, Leon thought that if he hadn't told Letty about the races then this never would have happened, but Letty was the worst, she thought if she had defended herself better, been able to follow Leon through the crowd, or not have demanded Dom take her with him, then she wouldn't have to see her best friend since childhood so haunted. Tran had made it very clear that if Dom broke up with his sister then he would find Letty and not be so humane this time.

Dom was having a very crappy senior year, Tina Tran was a whiny bitch who wouldn't take no for an answer, Johnny kept making up new threats, he never had time to work on his new car, and every night at the races he watched Edwin, Hector, Letty, and his boys laughing their hearts out about something while he was stuck on the sidlines keeping Tina company. Every once in a while he'd see Edwin get a little too friendly with Letty at that point Vince, Leon, or Jesse would step in between them, much to Dom's relief, and every once in a while he'd catch Letty's eye and they look at each other for a second, having a silent conversation, then look away. Dom missed his life.

It was the after party at Hector's house today, Dom had just won his race, no surprise there, and was ready to have a Corona and unwind.

"Dommy!" Dom groaned, all thoughts of a relaxing night just went out of the window as he saw Tina barreling through the skanks towards him.

"Hey baby let's dance." Tina said pulling Dom onto the dance floor and telling him about everyone and everything under the sun, but Dom wasn't listening. He was watching Letty dancing with Edwin. Edwin was running his hands up and down Letty's sides and the thirteen year old was obviously drunk. Whoever had let her near the alcohol was going to pay for that. He stepped away from his "girlfriend" that talked way too much, and walked towards Edwin and Letty.

"Dude what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dom asked the surprised Edwin and drunk Latina. Leon appeared at that moment and pulled the giggling Letty away he gave Dom a nod then left the house.

"Dammit man I was so close too, why you gotta mess that up for me?" Edwin asked obviously a little buzzed but that didn't excuse him for what he was thinking of doing to Letty.

"Back off her man, she's not the slutty type to lose herself to somebody like you." Dom said not thinking about how this guy was one of his best friends.

"Sorry man I'll leave her alone, but why do you care? You've got a girlfriend after all." Edwin pointed at the enraged Tina standing behind Dom who took that moment to grab his hand and pull Dom out of the party. Once outside she started yelling at him.

"Dominic, I have never been so embarrassed in my life! How could you do that? I'm your girlfriend not that little kid!" Tina practically yelled. "I'm going home, and I'm going to call you tomorrow when you're sober and we'll clear this whole thing up." She said as she hopped into her pathetic little car and drove away. Dom smiled to himself, now he can actually relax and have his first drink of the night.


	19. Whiny girlfriends

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty 8****th**** grade, age 14, Dominic, 12****th**** grade, age 17-18**

_**Dom's birthday**_

"Dom I'm here!" The entire team groaned, including Anthony Toretto. Tina had apparently found out about Dom's party that was supposed to be just him, his dad, and his team. "Hey baby! Happy Birthday! Let's go somewhere, just you and me." Tina stated, completely ignoring the glaring from everyone else in the room. Dom winced,

"Listen Tina I can't I'm hanging out with my family today." Dom replied hoping she'd leave it at that, he knew she wouldn't but can't blame a guy for trying. Her smile disappeared.

"I'm your girlfriend Dom, nothing should be more important than me, especially not these clowns." Tina said motioning to the others in the room. That did it for Letty. She got up, walked over to Tina and slapped her across the face. Tina looked up at her shocked.

"Stop bossing him around he's your boyfriend not your servant and the only reason he's with you is because your brother is forcing him to! How can you be happy with that?" Letty yelled at a shocked and scared Tina. Tina started to cry and looked up at Dom.

"Well don't just stand there! Stand up for me!" All Dom could do was stare at her he wanted to stand up for her so Letty wouldn't get hurt by Johnny but his entire being wouldn't allow him to. Tina just looked between him and Letty helplessly realizing Dom wasn't about to help her she ran out of the house and probably home to cry to her brother. Letty just grabbed a soda and walked over to the couch to watch Freddy Krueger. Dom watched her for a minute, looked at his family, and grabbed a Corona.

"Let's party everybody!"


	20. School tours

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**Letty 8****th**** grade, age 14, Dom 12****th**** grade, age 18**

_**1 week later**_

Ever since Tina had run out on Dom's birthday he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders,but he was still consumed in the darkness of fear, he had Letty and her mom move in with them while things mulled over with the Trans. Dom and Vince were walking to their auto-shop class when Tran and Lance walked up to them.

"You broke my sister's heart Toretto." Johnny said as he and Lance blocked Dom and Vince's way.

"Your sister broke her own heart, she was lying to herself, at least now she can find a guy who might actually be willing to put up with her whining without having to be threatened." Dom replied looking Johnny straight in the eyes. Johnny just stared back for a little while longer.

"Let's make a deal, Toretto I stay away from your girl and you stay away from my sister, I'm pretty sure if she sees you, she'll force me to threaten you to go out with her again, and I don't want to repeat this little episode." Johnny replied holding out his hand.

"Letty isn't my girl but you stay away from my turf I'll stay away from yours." Dom replied taking Johnny's hand.

"Deal Toretto, I'll see you in the long run." Johnny replied and walked away. Dom looked across the school yard to a group of 8th graders visiting the high school for a school tour, among them he saw one Latina who was sucking a lollipop and looking incredibly bored. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. He smiled at her, she smiled back, and in that moment to Dom the sun started to shine again.


	21. Final Lap

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty, 8****th**** grade, age 14, Dominic, 12****th**** grade, age 18**

_**6 months later**_

Everything was finally normal after the whole Tina Tran fiasco. Dom was king of the streets, Letty was the young grease monkey, Vince was the normal temper- run idiot, Leon was everybody's cool friend, Jesse was the sweet little brother who knew more about cars than anybody Dom knew, and Mia was the book smart girly girl who still tried to get Letty to dress up more. But Dom knew it couldn't last.

"Hey kids hurry up! I don't want to be late for my own race!" Anthony yelled upstairs while Dom, Vince, and Jesse walked downstairs. "Letty, Mia, Jesse! Where are you guys?" Anthony yelled upstairs again, a couple minutes later a nervous Jesse came running down the stairs while a dressed up Letty and Mia descended the stairs. Mia had a proud smile on her face while Letty was grimacing every time she noticed she couldn't take long strides in a black mini skirt. Anthony decided to ignore Letty's inappropriate outfit and herded the kids outside and into his trailer.

The entire trip Dom couldn't help but stare at Letty every once in a while Leon (who was sitting next to her) would notice and give him a knowing smirk, at that point Dom would look away and become very interested in the window. Letty didn't notice she spent the whole time complaining to Mia how uncomfortable her skirt was and Mia would respond by looking at Dom staring and smirk, saying someday Letty would understand, which just pissed Letty off.

Once everybody arrived Anthony gave everybody their tickets and then said his goodbyes and went to get his baby ready. The six all got front row tickets to the event and were anxiously waiting to see Anthony race. Vince was animatedly talking to Dom about the food at the races, but Dom wasn't focusing he was watching Letty and Leon talking about something, Letty had her back to him so all Dom could see was the back of her head, but that didn't stop him from looking. Eventually Leon noticed Dom casting them glances so he decided to have some fun.

"Hey Let, let's switch seats." Leon said, Letty just looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked, Leon just smiled.

"You'll see." Was all he answered with, what was with everybody being so mysterious today?

Then the race started the six friends were all cheering on Mr. Toretto when the last turn was coming up it looked like Mr. Toretto was going to win, but then disaster. A racer called Kenny Linder ran Mr. Toretto into the wall. The car blew up, all six kids were running to the car Dom was on his knees screaming when he looked around he saw Mia crying in Vince's arms, Vince was crying too, Leon was keeping a shaking Jesse under control while he tried to hold onto himself, and Dom saw a security guard holding back a kicking, screaming Letty, tears were running down her face. All Dom saw around him was fire and pain, he didn't realize what he was doing he ran down to the garage area he saw a wrench and picked it up. Then he saw the bastard that caused all of these problems. Kenny Linder. He was sitting on a bench and putting some jeans on, Dom ran up to him.

**Dom's pov**

I was hitting him. As each blow landed I saw my dad, when he yelled at me, when he shook his head knowingly, when he smiled, when he would smirk at me and Letty when we were fighting, his laugh, his smile, all of him coming together. Then I felt darkness the darkness of monsters that were going to eat me when I was seven and mom died. Dad was what kept them at bay, but now he's gone and they're back. I feel them eating me alive, the darkness is surrounding me there's no way out nobody to come running into my room with a wrench to save me this time. Then I see a light a tiny light that's growing larger and larger that's protecting me. Getting rid of the monsters, keeping my life bright, I can't tell what it is because suddenly I'm out of the darkness and I see a bloodied man in front of me. My shirt is covered in blood and I feel people pulling me off of him. I look around and I see Letty run towards me she had followed me here, she hugged me, but the people holding me back pulled her away, and then there were handcuffs on my wrists and I'm being led away from her, she's crying, kicking, and screaming in Leon's arms as he too cries into her hair. I've failed them I'm supposed to take care of them and I've failed them. My dad wouldn't have failed them like this. God I miss him, and a whole new batch of tears fell down my face.

**Sorry if I didn't write it spot on or if it was too rushed I just wrote this as I felt it, so I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	22. Bedrooms

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Letty, 8****th**** grade, age 14 **

_**3 weeks later**_

"I'm taking Dom's room!" Vince yelled as he ran up the stairs the other five just watched the supposed adult running up the stairs. Letty turned around to see Mia looking at the ground her eyes glazed over. Letty put a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay Mia you're home now you're with your family." Mia just looked up at her and gave her a sad smile then walked upstairs silently to her room, her trunk bumping up every step. Mia had been in a foster house for the past three weeks before Mia's grandma could get guardianship of her, but when Dom got out of prison her grandma was going to move out. Vince and Leon had dropped out of school and were now taking ownership of the garage and café Letty and Jesse were going to help out with both, Letty was going to drop out of school too but her mom wouldn't let her. Now Letty, Vince, and Leon were moving into the Toretto household to help Mia cope and to take care of her, her grandma couldn't really but no one else would be able to take guardianship of Mia, so grandma was moving in to pretend to be Mia's guardian while Letty, Vince, Leon, and sometimes Jesse, were Mia and her grandma's caretakers. Her grandma was going to take one of the rooms in the basement, she didn't want to live in her dead son's room, no one did. That left Letty and Leon with a choice of rooms they wanted. They both looked at each other then started running for the basement, but Leon beat Letty there. Letty sighed that means she'll get his room.

Letty walked up the stairs and into Mr. Toretto's old room just the sight and smell of it made her eyes glaze over, everything was the way he had left it, Letty had made sure of that. Letty walked over to the bed and sat on it. She stared at her callused hands and then a drop of water fell onto it, she was crying. She looked around the entire room and couldn't help the sea of tears that were falling down her face. She hadn't cried like this since her dad died or they took Dom away. She cried for a little while longer and then stopped. She composed herself and looked in her bag. She pulled out a star nightlight; she went over to the wall and plugged it in.

"Hey, Letty?" Leon said as he looked at her from the door way not willing to walk into the sacred area, it was like those ancient burial mounds you just don't step all over its history.

"What do you need Le?" Letty asked while turning around hiding the nightlight behind her.

"Mia's crying in her room again, Vince tried to calm her down but she just started crying harder. She's your friend and she kind of looks up to you, think you can help her out?" Leon asked looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Yeah Le, I'll talk to her." Letty said as she stood up. Leon grinned wildly; he hates it when people cry.

"Thanks girl." Leon said as he walked out of the room. Letty looked behind her the nightlight was shining brightly. Letty smiled; already the darkness was getting a little bit brighter.


	23. Prison

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Dominic: Age 20**

**Dom's pov**

_ Only one more month, one more month and I can hold Mia again, one more month and I can touch an engine, one more month and I can joke with my boys, one more month and I can see Letty. I hate it here, there's nothing here for me except my memories, all I can ever see is the fire, the pain, Mia crying on the ground, Jesse's body shuddering with pain and sadness, Leon and Vince trying to help all of them, and Letty kicking, screaming, and crying while a security guard holds her back. My dad on fire, his car blowing up, the screaming, it's my only company. I make it a point not to have anything to do with the other prisoners. I have nothing in common with them. _

_ This world is full of hate, the "good" in it is only a mask, a mask to tell children that our world can be kind if we want it to be, but it's not. If this world were kind hundreds of women wouldn't get raped every year, children wouldn't be kidnapped, people wouldn't be killed by other people, and my dad wouldn't have died so young. No we live in a cruel world that likes to play with us like we're its dolls. We are the world's entertainment, whether we like it or not._

_ Our world may not be good, but its people can be. The people like Leon, Mia and Letty. Yeah, Letty's everything that's good; she's a light in a world of darkness. Maybe one day there will be enough lights that the things hidden in the darkness will be illuminated and not able to hide anymore. That's my naïve hope. _

_ God I hate it here. Only one more month, __**one more month and I can go home.**_


	24. Pasta

Nightlight

** Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**One week before Dom gets out of prison.**_

Letty walked into the kitchen where Mia was preparing dinner, for a 14 year old she's a really good cook. She's making everybody some pasta with tomato sauce, Dom's favorite.

"Hey Mi, how's dinner going? The boys are getting restless." Mia smiled and replied,

"Then they can cook their own damn dinner. Hey Let can you stir that sauce for me?" Mia said motioning towards the large cooking pot with boiling red pasta sauce in it. Letty grabbed a wooden spoon and started stirring the tomato sauce. Letty glanced over a at a very focused Mia.

"Are you practicing for when Dom gets home?" This caused Mia to look at her surprised and then she just smiled.

"Letty can you read minds or something? Because if you can I could really use you around Dom, he's so hard to read." Letty smiled thinking of the muscular guy who could never tell anyone his feelings no matter how sad he was. "Hey Let, I have a question." Mia said walking the pasta over to the separator thing you have over a sink and then pour the pasta into. Mia wiped her hands on her mother's apron then looked Letty in the eyes with a worried look on her face. "Do you think Dom will be different? And tell me the truth I don't want comforting lies." Letty just watched the harmed little girl who had an impossible two years, and it was showing on her. She still looked like the kind little girl that Letty loved like a little sister, but her eyes were older, worn if that makes sense, like they had been torn in half and hastily taped back together and like everybody says, the eyes are the window to the soul.

"He'll be different Mi, prison does something to people and it's easy to be pulled into this life of feeling like your worthless, it takes a really strong person to come through it and still have a shadow of how they once were." This caused Mia to frown and look down, "But let me tell you something Mi, your brother is an incredibly strong person." Letty said smiling and turning back to her sauce.


	25. Hugs

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Dominic, age 20, Leticia, age 16**

A man who still had the shadow of childhood in his eyes walked up to the man sitting with his head in his palms, obviously he hadn't slept well.

"Hey brother, long time no see huh?" Dom looked up with a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to see ya again Vince."

"Well what're ya waiting for? It's been two years and you don't have the instincts to hug your best friend?" Vince grabbed him in a large bear hug Dom tensed, he wasn't used to people touching him. Vince understood and pulled back.

"You ready to go home brotha?" Vince asked. Dom looked off into the distance, and sighed.

"Yeah man I'm ready to go home."

_**The Toretto's house**_

The whole car ride home had been silent; neither of the two were very talkative. Dom was scared, what if his family had changed too much? What if he had changed too much? Was Mia still ok? Had the racing scene changed? Dom grimaced at his last thought. Had Letty moved on from his family? Dom had made sure to never read any letters the team sent to him and he'd never let them visit him. He was scared, scared that if he got tastes of the world outside of that prison he'd miss it too much and lose himself. Dom stared out of the window, looking at the passing houses and people, and thought, _I'm never going back there again._

"Hey man be careful they're gonna kill ya with hugs." Vince said as he and Dom stepped out of the car. Dom just looked at him and frowned a little. _Man he's lost his humor._ Vince thought

"It was a joke man." Vince punched him in the shoulder as he opened the door. Dom walked in, everything was the same but yet it all was different. Dom didn't have much time to dwell on it when he was suddenly tackled in a hug by his little sister, it was less awkward but it was still slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my god Dom I missed you so much, I'm so happy you're home. I made your favorite Spaghetti with meat balls." His little sister said all of this so fast that it took Dom a second to process it. He wasn't used to talking to people either. Once he realized she was finished talking he smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks Mi." Mia just smiled at him like she'd been praised and skipped back into her kitchen.

"Yo daug we missed ya pumpkin." Leon had gotten scruffier more grown up Dom observered. Leon hugged him too, it still felt uncomfortable.

"H-h-hey Dom, I've kept your Mazada in perfect condition, we've spent all weak working on it." Dom smiled at the jumpy little kid.

"Who's we?" Dom asked wanting to know who was working at the garage.

"Me, Vince, Leon, and Letty." Jesse replied smiling at Dom. Dom felt warm at the mention of Letty's name.

"Who'd ya think would work on it Dom?" Dom turned around to see Letty leaning up against the wall in a grease covered white tank top and some jeans, sucking a lollipop, figures. The whole team shuffled out of the hallway giving the two some privacy. Dom didn't notice though he was looking at the beautiful Latina in front of him, her raven colored hair was longer and falling loosely over her shoulders, her body had filled out in all of the right places. He thought she was gorgeous in 8th grade now she's a goddess. He smiled; he genuinely smiled for the first time in 2 years.

"I was hoping my family, you know I don't trust anyone else to touch my engine." Letty smiled and her eyes glazed over, Dom acted on instinct her pulled her close to him in a hug and it felt right, it felt like he was meant to be here holding her. Dom felt a wetness on his chest and realized Letty was crying silent tears. After awhile Letty pulled away even though Dom wasn't ready to. She looked up at him and smiled as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Welcome home Dom." And with that she was gone. It felt like the color left the room as Letty walked out of it. Dom smiled, this was going to be interesting.


	26. King

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**That night**_

"Hurry up girls." Dom paced the living room floor watching Vince, Leon, and Jesse playing video games. Dom was getting impatient, he wanted to get behind the wheel of his baby, he had waited two years and now he was sick of waiting. What took woman so long to get changed anyway?

"Dom you know you should never tell those two what to do. Actually you should never tell Letty what to do she'll just kick your ass, right Vince?" Leon said while smirking at Vince. Vince just blushed, Dom wasn't watching though, he watched as Letty and Mia ascended the stairs. First thing he saw was Mia; she was wearing a tight fitting red halter-top and some skinny jeans that don't leave much to the imagination. Dom was angry but that anger disappeared when he saw Letty. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a see through black tank top and black bra. Dom didn't have much time to ogle at Letty though.

"Kay everybody let's go, time for Dom to reclaim his title of King." Letty smirked and got in her new car she'd been fixing up for the past two years, and it was finally in racing condition. Dom watched her every move in the dark, how her hands moved to open the new polished door, how her skirt rode up a few inches as she hopped into the driver seat. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. He snapped out of his daze though when he saw his car. His Mazda, his baby, she was gorgeous and he couldn't wait to get behind the wheel. He rushed over to it, he opened the door, put the keys in the ignition that Vince had given him, and listened to her purr, he felt every part of the car working, he heard her beautiful engine come to life. He missed this, he missed all of this the street and the cars, racing. It was probably overrun by people who don't know what the hell they're doing. Dom revved the engine; tonight he was going to change all of that.

**The race**

"Yo, yo, yo! Dom's outta the slammer." Hector said rushing up to Dom to give him a high-five man hug.

"How you 'doin man? It's been a while." Dom replied smiling, feeling at home here.

"Yo Dom you gonna make a challenge for me brotha?" Edwin asked as he walked up to the team, Letty and Vince were standing next to Vince, Mia was leaning against Leon's car, with Leon and Jess standing beside her, glaring at any guys who looked at her.

"You bet man, I'm here to reclaim my territory."

"Is that right? Speaking of territory, how you 'doin Letty?" Edwin asked stepping up to the 16 year old. Letty just rolled her eyes at him and let him give her a chaste kiss on her lips. He then put his arm around her. "See ya at the races brotha." As they walked away Dom heard Letty say,

"I'm not your goddamn property so stop treating me like it."

"I'm sorry baby." Edwin replied as he stooped down to give her a little bit deeper kiss. After they were a foot away Letty turned around and looked sadly at Dom, but turned her head around quickly so Edwin couldn't notice. Dom was not happy, his eyes were bulging, his hands were rolled up into fists, his eyes were menacing, and he was pissed. Vince looked over at him and smirked.

"You ok brotha you look a little bit unhappy." Dom just slammed his fist into the wall beside him, he knew it was bleeding and it must of hurt but he didn't notice, he was watching Edwin with his arms around her waist kissing her, like he had a right to. Dom hated Edwin in that moment, he was going to beat Edwin and win his dream back. Dom looked over at Hector.

"What's the buy in?"

_**The race scene**_

Dom was staring straight ahead all he saw was the finish line. He took a glance to the side where he saw Edwin. Edwin was staring at some skanks waving at him, he smiled flirting with them. Dom was disgusted if he had Letty he'd treat her with respect. He looked to his other side and saw Letty leaning against her car, he was expecting to see her glaring at Edwin, but he noticed her staring right at him. They locked eyes and she smiled at him, she then mouthed, _kick his ass._ Dom smiled back then looked back at the finish line, he revved his engine, oh yeah it was good to be back.

**The after-party at the Toretto's**

"Hey Dom nice win tonight." Monica said to Dominic smiling at him and running her hand up and down Dom's arm inappropriately. Dom just nodded and mumbled out a thanks and walked away, he saw Edwin and Letty making out on the couch. This just made Dom angry, he needed to get away. He walked upstairs with corona in hand and walked into his bedroom. He was confused; all he saw was Vince's stuff in it.

"Hey brotha I got your room when you were gone, you belong in your dad's old room Letty's orders." Vince said as he walked past Dom heading downstairs. Dom looked at Vince's retreating form and sighed. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Dom walked into the familiar yet unfamiliar room, it wasn't as bad as he thought, but it was still incredibly hard. Dom walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Every moment of that horrible day played over and over again in his brain, he didn't even realize he had started to cry. The suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder he turned around. Letty was lying down on the bed too with her head resting on her hand. Dom rubbed his hand against his nose, trying to be tough. Man is she light; he didn't even feel her climb onto the bed.

"What do you want Letty?" Dom asked still trying to hold onto his pride in front of her.

"You know Dom, when I was eleven my dad died and I couldn't handle it. I started distancing myself from people, starving myself, punishing myself for killing him. I didn't care about anything going on around me, all I did was think of him and every memory I had of him. Then one day this little brat came over to my house. He gave me this dumbass nightlight saying it'd help me. I thought the kid was crazy so I told him to leave me alone; he was really really stubborn so he plugged it into my wall. After he did that I felt better than I had for a month, I started to live again." Letty held her palm out to Dom revealing a star nightlight. "You need it more than I do." Letty smiled, and that's what did it, Dom forgot everything, every consequence every bad thing in this world and he just saw Letty. He pulled her to him and kissed her with a deep deep passion. She didn't fight him in fact she kissed him back matching his passion. Dom flipped her over and felt her every part of her. He was ready to finally get to know her. An hour later Letty was sleeping next to Dom as he watched her. He eventually stood up very quietly and walked to the other side of the room and plugged the star nightlight into their wall, he smiled and walked back to the bed. As he slid in he felt Letty cuddle up on top of him, he felt her legs tangle with his. "Don't leave me Dom." Letty said it so quietly Dom could barely hear her. He looked at her and frowned her eyes were closed and she was softly snoring, she was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He knew he loved her, and he would never hurt her. He'd go back to Lompoc before that happened.

"I love you Leticia Ortiz." Dominic said as he kissed her head. He saw her smile in her sleep and he knew everything was going to be ok as long as she was by his side. With that thought Dom fell asleep for the first as a free man, and boy did it feel good.


	27. Pillow Talk

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty's eyes fluttered open, at first she didn't know where she was. Then she felt a warm body beneath her, she looked down and saw Dom sleeping, holding her waist. She smiled; whenever Dom was sleeping it reminded her of young Dominic, so innocent and sweet. She just stared at him, this was where she belonged right here with him. Eventually Dom's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her. He smiled at her and squeezed her ass.

"Sleep well baby?" Letty smirked at him and kissed him, after a while though he pulled away. She looked at him and frowned, then she remembered who she was in bed with, this guy was a manwhore and she's in bed with him. After all why would he change for her? Letty sighed in frustration and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, thinking of how stupid she was.

Dom looked down at her concerned, "What's the matter? I just wanted to talk." Letty looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrow; Dom already saw a fighting fire in her eyes. Then she got out of the bed and started putting her clothes on.

"Right Dom you just want to talk. Save your breath I know what you're going to say." Dom got up and tried to pull her into a hug but she just pushed him off of her.

"What's your problem?" Dom asked already confused with the female mindset.

"My problem is I was stupid to sleep with you, after all you just wanted a quick fuck I'm nothing but a piece of ass to you and I don't go along with that."

"Oh and that's why you started to date Edwin, because he's such a respectful guy. Always smiling at those skanks and treating you like you're his property." Letty stopped what she was doing and looked him right in the eye. Honestly Dom was a little bit scared but he wasn't going to let it show.

"The only reason I started dating him was because I missed you like hell, and he reminded me of you!" Letty yelled fire burning in her eyes. This made Dom stumble a little bit he wasn't expecting that. "And you know what Dominic? I don't answer to you so forget it. I won't tell the team about this and I won't tell anybody so as to not ruin your reputation." Letty was walking out the door when Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, she fought him but he just held on. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly then pulled back to look at her.

"Leticia Ortiz, you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. You don't take shit from anybody. You could kick any guy's ass. You're not afraid to get dirty. You're naturally beautiful. You know more boxing moves than most of the guys who used to go to our school. You've never been whiny and needy. You don't demand everything in your life to be perfect. You bring color into my life. Without you my life is empty. I can't imagine a world without you. I love you please please stay with me." After Dom was done with his speech Letty just looked at him for a while. His heart was pounding and he was sweating he was so nervous. Finally Letty smirked.

"Maybe, but I do love change, so no promises." With that Letty kissed Dom. Exploring his mouth with her tongue and Dom was doing the same they just couldn't get enough of each other. Letty pushed him onto the bed while she took her shirt off. She kept kissing him, and eventually her pants were off as well. Letty kept on kissing him lower and lower when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Dom I brought you break- OH DEAR GOD!" Mia yelled as she dropped her tray full of breakfast in it. Dom rushed to cover Letty and himself up with the bed covers. Vince, Leon, and Jesse all rushed to Mia's side to make sure she was ok when they looked inside though Leon and Vince just smirked. Leon held out his hand to Vince.

"Come on V, I won. I told you they wouldn't be able to keep it in their pants for a whole two days." Vince begrudgingly pulled a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Leon who just took it with delight holding it up to the lighting to make sure it was real. Leon then turned his attention back to Letty and Dom.

"I could kiss you both right now your horniness just made me 50 dollars richer. Have fun kids." And with that Leon was gone with Vince following him grumbling. Jesse walked away too a little confused as to what just happened. That left Mia, who looked between the two and shook her head. Then she just walked away. Dom looked at the laughing Letty beside him.

"Well that could have gone better." Dom just pulled her to him and started to kiss her again. She pulled away, he looked at her confused. She walked over to the door and locked it, then walked back to the bed to start again where they had left off.


	28. Kitchen table

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty walked down the stairs in one of Dom's shirts and a pair of really short shorts. She needed to eat she was starving. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia talking in hushed tones at the kitchen table. Letty was too tired and hungry to care she walked over to the refrigerator and started looking through it trying to find something that was appetizing to her. Suddenly she felt like somebody was watching her so she turned around to see 4 pairs of eyes staring her down. She grabbed some frozen pizza out of the fridge, her eyes still on the four, and put it in the microwave. Once it was heated she still felt those eyes on her. She sighed and turned around.

"What do you want? I'm trying to eat in peace here." She walked over and sat next to Leon at the table. She took a bite of pizza and gave everybody a "what do you want?" look. Leon decided to start it off.

"Letty babe uh we-we don't want to see you get hurt." Letty sat back in her chair to listen with her arms crossed as she raised one eyebrow. Jesse decided to continue,

"Yeah Let you're way t-too good to get hurt." Jesse shrunk as she looked at him. Vince decided to keep going in Jess's absence.

"Letty prison changes a lot of things about people, but guys like Dom don't change their habits." Letty raised her eyebrow at him.

"And what habits are you talkin 'bout Vincey?" Letty asked staring him down daring him to answer. Vince just shrunk back in his seat as Mia answered not intimidated by her best friend.

"Letty he sleeps with woman then throws them to the curb. He's my brother and all and I love him, but he is what he is, and we want you to not except a real relationship from him." Letty just stood up and went to the fridge she grabbed two coronas and started heading upstairs.

"See you guys at work." Was all she said as the four eyes watched her retreating form sadly.

_**The gara**_g_**e **_

Dom was enjoying being back at work but was having a hard time focusing on the cars since Letty was bending over her Nissan to get to the engine. Her body was covered with grease and sweat. She kept bending farther and farther into the car, Dom didn't realize he was staring until Vince slapped Letty on the butt smirking, while he watched Dom tighten his grip on the wrench in his hand, but that smirk dissolved when Letty punched him in the face. Dom laughed and thought _that's my girl._


	29. Broken Hearts

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Dom was working under the hood of a Volvo when he suddenly heard the sound of an engine. He looked up to see Edwin walking up to the garage and Letty. Dom wiped his hands off while he watched the two. Edwin came up smirking and squeezed Letty's ass, she looked up confused at why everybody was touching her ass today, then she saw who it was. She sighed and wiped her hands off, then steadied herself on the hood of the car she was working on. Edwin started to lean into her but she put her hand up and stopped him, he looked down at her confused but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"What's the deal Let?" Edwin asked, a little hurt she wouldn't let him kiss her, Letty just kept looking at the floor, she was upset she had to hurt him like this for her own happiness.

"Listen Edwin, you-you knew why I was dating you right?" Letty asked hoping he was smart enough to have figured this out. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"'Cause you wanted some Edwin baby, who doesn't?" He tried to put his arms around her waist and she yet again, she pushed him away.

"Listen Edwin I-I dated you because I was lonely and missing Dom. You reminded me of him so I used you I-I'm sorry." Edwin just looked at her incredulously and then started to yell.

"What so I give myself to you then when your perfect man comes back you just dump me to the side of the road? That's pathetic Letty, you're pathetic!" Letty glared at him and Edwin took a small step back.

"Don't you dare call me pathetic! You're the one who was always in the shadow of Dominic so nobody truly respected you, so you got me to be your girlfriend! You used me just as much as I used you Edwin!" Edwin drew up his hand like he was going to slap her, but Letty was quick she punched Edwin in the nose. That's when Dom chose to run over there, he picked Letty up and put her in the office, Letty was kicking, screaming, and yelling words that would make a sailor blush. Dom walked over to the bleeding Edwin with the boys hot on his heels, Dom picked him up by the collar and spoke to him in a very deep menacing voice.

"Lay a finger on her, and I'll let her kill you then I'll come find you and finish you off, got it?" Edwin nodded vigorously, "I think it's time for you to go Edwin." Dom let go of him and Edwin ran with all of his might to his car. Dom frowned and shook his head at the coward. Dom looked towards the crew and asked the impending question.

"Who wants to let her out?"

_**Back at the fort**_

"Come on Let, why are you so angry? I just saved you." Dom said as he followed the angered Letty into their bedroom. Letty turned around quickly and glared at him.

"I'm not like one of your little racer chaser whores Dominic, I can take care of myself. I don't need saving." Letty turned back around and started going through the drawers finding something to wear to the races that night.

"Come on Let, I know you don't I just-" Dom was cut off by Letty slamming their bathroom door closed while she turned on the shower. Dom tried to open the door but it was locked. So he stupidly started yelling into the door. Mia eventually came out of her room and started talking to him.

"Let her calm down Dom, she's just got excess anger left over from Edwin and is taking it out on you. She'll come around before the end of the night." With that Mia walked away to get ready too. Dom looked at the door and sighed. He then turned around to get ready for the races as well.

_**The Races**_

__Letty watched Dom as he was getting ready to race. She had calmed down and was ready to make it up to him when they got home, suddenly she saw the race starting and she was watching intently. She rolled her eyes as she saw one of those racer sluts raise her arms and bring them down, why's it always gotta be a girl anyway? Don't they have more respect for themselves than that? She watched Dom's car slip across the finish line, and she smirked to herself, _that's my boyfriend._

She started walking towards Dom once he finished but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going down. Two girls were feeling Dom up and he wasn't doing anything to stop it, in fact he was smiling at them and flirting. Letty was balling up her fists, and ready to punch those girls in her face. Instead she walked up to Dom and pulled him away he frowned and looked back at those girls. Once they were at a place they could talk Dom decided to start.

"What the hell was that Letty? I was just talking to them." Dom asked still looking back at the two girls.

"Dom I've got to go away for a little while." Dom looked straight at her with a scared look on his face.

"Wait why?" He asked, now Letty had his full attention.

"Listen Dom, I just need to visit my grandma. I need some advice." Dom looked at her confused.

"Advice on what?" Letty sighed.

"On us Dom, right then when you were talking to those other girls you were acting like you didn't have a girlfriend. I just- I just can't trust you Dominic, and I'm not sure if I can be with you if I can't trust you." Dom just looked at her confused and opened his mouth as to say something but Letty cut him off. "Bye Dom, I'll see you in a week." And with that Letty was in her car and driving away to her grandmother's leaving Dom to his thoughts.

_**The next morning**_

__"Leticia, baby it's so nice to see you!" Letty's grandma pulled her into a hug as she rushed her inside. "Come in come in. How've you been baby? And what do you need?" Letty looked at her feigning hurt.

"What so now I have to need something to come visit my favorite grandmother?" Her grandma just raised her eyebrows, so Letty continued to explain why she was here. "Listen grandma I've- I've been with this guy and I know that I love him, I feel like there's nothing wrong in the world when I'm with him and he just makes me happy, but I feel like I won't be able to hold on to him. I feel like I'm not enough to him, to not hurt me. He's said he loves me but I'm not sure he totally understands what he would have to give up to be with me. Like other girls." Her grandmother just sat there listening to Letty talking and nodding her head until Letty finished. Then she decided to speak.

"Leticia are you unable to trust him or are you afraid to trust him?" Letty looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Well baby this boy as you're explaining him seems like a bit of a manwhore and you must have known that when you started to date him. So I think you know if you put your foot down he'll stop but you also know that he has hurt woman before and even if you have strong feelings for him you don't want to open up to him. So you're protecting your heart the simplest way you know possible, to not trust him. Baby if you love him tell him, and if he still has the audacity to hurt you don't put up with him, but if he truly loves you then you would have just opened your heart up to the greatest joy this world has to offer, take a chance baby. It's the only way to live your life and not look back at it with regrets." Letty smiled.

"Grandma you always know what to say to me, I'm going to go home tomorrow but can I stay here tonight?" Her grandmother nodded.

"You're welcome here for as long as you like baby, just don't drink all of my beer again." Letty laughed, already looking forward to spending the night with her grandmother and talking to Dom the next morning.

_**The next morning**_

__Letty pulled into the Toretto driveway, her heart was beating so fast, she was so nervous about what Dom will say. She finally sighed, and pushed the door to the car opened and walked up to the porch, she opened the door and could already tell they had an insane party last night. There were beer bottles everywhere, and Leon was still zonked out on the couch. Letty walked up the stairs looking forward to Dom's face when he saw her home early. She opened the door to their bedroom quietly not wanting to wake him up; he's really a bastard when he's hung-over. When she opened the door though she saw Dom sitting up in the bed and two girls sleeping beside him, she felt her stomach contract and she felt every part of her body screaming with pain and anger. When Dom heard a tiny scream he looked up and he just about cried when he saw the expression on Letty's face, it was so hurt so betrayed he was about to kick whoever's ass who did that to her when he realized it was him.

"Letty, baby I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-I was drunk!" Letty just shook her head angrily at him and started to going through the drawers taking out all of her stuff and putting it all in a duffel bag. "Letty baby please wait let me explain." Letty turned around angrily, her eyes were puffy and she was crying an ocean of tears.

"You know what the worst part was Dom? I was coming here to tell you I love you and that you could either have me or all of those racer chaser sluts, but I guess you've already made that choice huh?" Dom tried to pull her to him but she just pushed him aside and left with only half of her clothes. Dom began to cry, _not Letty,_ he thought, _I can't lose Letty or else I'll die._ Dom heard her car pull away; he kept crying and walked over to one of the hastily pulled open drawers and pulled out a worn grease covered white tank top she loved so much it smelled like her, he held it and cried into it, after a minute he looked up and put on some clothes. He ran downstairs and got in his car, ready to search this entire city for the woman he loved. That's right he loved her, more than any car or adrenaline rush. She was his reason for living, and he wasn't planning on dying yet.


	30. Glass Vase

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Leon woke up to the slamming of drawers and somebody stomping down the stairs obviously pissed off. He then saw Letty practically running out of the door with a tear-streaked face. Leon was confused as to why she was crying then he saw Dom running down the stairs with an angry look on his face, but it didn't look like he was angry at Letty he looked angry at himself, yes Dom was sometimes that easy to read. Then Leon saw two hung-over girls run down the stairs. Now all the pieces had come together. Leon knew Dom had gone looking for Letty but Dom hadn't been around her for 2 years, he wouldn't know where Letty would go. It was Leon's job as the best friend to go after her and help her come back to her family, not Dom her family. Leon groaned as he got up, he went outside without taking a shower or putting on any fresh clothes, he was too tired to do that. He jumped in his car and sped off to the place he knew Letty would be.

_God why was I so stupid? I was naïve to think he would change for me, he'll never change._ Letty was sitting in a tree hugging her knees to her and crying to herself. This tree sat above he dad's grave, she would always come here to feel closer to her dad, to feel like he would just come out of his grave in the form of a bird and talk to her or something, but he never did and the rational part of her never expected him too but it was still comforting to be here.

"Letty!" Letty looked down and saw Leon looking up at her then he began to try and climb the tree. Of course he wasn't as good of a climber as she was so he slipped and fell. This made her laugh and smile at him, and then she just gave him directions on how to get up the tree. Once up there he smiled at her.

"Just like the first time we met, huh Leon? Only thing missing is a childhood innocence and a-" Letty was cut short though by Leon handing her a lollipop, she just smiled at him and put it in her mouth.

"Baby girl do you want to tell me what happened?" Leon asked as Letty looked out into the distance.

"What's the point Leon? You'll take Dom's side everyone will take Dom's side."

"Not true, baby girl I love the team but the real reason I'm here is because of you. You're my girl and wherever you go I go. I've got your back baby." Letty smiled softly and then went on to explain what had happened what her grandmother had told her, everything. Leon just watched her intently listening to everything she said. Eventually Letty started to cry again and Leon held her, his back to the trunk of the tree, and a crying Letty in his arms.

"Letty baby, don't let Dom run you out of your family." Letty looked up at him confused.

"But Leon it's his family his house, and everyone will be pressuring me to go back to him and I can't. Plus where am I going to sleep?"

"What you talkin' bout girl?" Letty jumped in surprise and looked down to see Vince, Mia, and Jesse trying to climb up the tree. It took a while but eventually everybody had a branch to sit on and something to tell Letty.

"Letty babe Dom is like a brotha to me, but you're my family too and I won't let him near you if you don't want him to be." Vince smiled at her as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Letty sadly Dom is my brother, but you are a sister to me and I'll be damned if I let you move out of our house." Mia said smiling as she eyed the ground warily, Mia's not too big on heights.

"L-Letty you know you could just like come sleep with me and Leon in the basement 'till we can c-come up with something better." Jesse said while blushing realizing what he just said, but Letty just smiled at him and held on to Leon. She loves her family and she's not going to leave them.

"I really really love you guys, of course I'd never move out." They all smiled at her when suddenly they saw someone below them, he hadn't noticed them yet. I it was Dom he was pacing the ground above his dad's grave, asking him what to do, that he can't lose Letty. Letty just looked at him sadly, so did the rest of the team. They waited until he had left in his Mazda before they all got out of the tree and went home.

_**At Home**_

Letty was sitting between Leon and Jesse on the couch, sipping a Corona while watching Terminator. When suddenly the door swung open and an exhausted Dom walked in, it was midnight. He walked over to the couch planning on sitting on it but then he saw Letty on it. She just looked up at him for a second then turned her attention back to the TV. Dom tried to run up and hold her, tell her how sorry he was when Vince, blocked his way.

"Dude, what the hell? I 'm trying to talk to her!" Dom yelled still watching Letty.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you did you ever think about that? I mean man, dude I knew you broke girl's hearts but this was a new kind of low for you." Dom just looked at him surprised then back at Letty, who sighed got up and headed into the basement with Leon hot on her heels. Dom just stopped fighting Vince and watched her retreating form with unshed tears in his eyes. Vince let go of him and went upstairs to his room, Jesse and Mia followed suite. Dom just sat there on the couch and started to cry, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and he knew it.

_**Two hours later**_

Dom heard a rustling noise and looked up into the kitchen; there she was in a too large top Dom was guessing was Leon's and some boxers. She was getting a drink of water; Dom quietly got up and went into the kitchen. She hadn't noticed him yet; he just watched her for a little while longer then decided to let his presence be known.

"You look beautiful you know." Letty didn't even jump she just sighed and turned around. Dom could still see the shadows of her tears in her eyes.

"Dom you really talk a big game but all I'm hearing is words." Letty just glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Let, what's it gonna take to get you to forgive me?" Dom asked begging her with his eyes. Letty just looked up at the ceiling laughing a laugh that said, I can't believe you.

"Dom the only way I'm going to forgive you is if I know I can trust you." Dom looked at her hopefully.

"What can I do to win back your forgiveness?" Letty looked around disbelievingly.

"Dom, you don't win back forgiveness you have to fix it. Forgiveness is like a glass vase, if you break it you have to pick up all of the pieces, every single one, then you have to glue them all back together, it'll hurt, you cut your hands on the glass and sometimes you super glue your fingers together, and in the end the vase still isn't the same as it was before you broke it. My trust isn't that easy to fix Toretto." With that Letty walked away into the basement, leaving Dom to his thoughts once again. He didn't care how long it took or how much it hurt, he was going to get her back, he would prove to her that she can trust him and that's how he went to sleep that night, on the kitchen table thinking about the beautiful Latina in his basement.


	31. Avoidance

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**1 month later**_

It was the races tonight and for Letty it was Dom's ultimate test. Dom said he was going to give up all women until Letty forgave, and that was his promise to her. Letty didn't really believe him, he was a manwhore he's not going to give up on woman for her she knows that for a fact. Dom said he doesn't even remember what happened that night but Letty wasn't sure she totally believed him though. As she walked down the stairs and out to her car she felt Dom watching her, she smirked not like she can blame him; she looks hot tonight in super short leather jeans and a see through black tank top with a red bra underneath. They got in their V formation to get going to the races, Mia was riding with Letty and talking about college. Letty loved Mia, but talking about their futures and stuff made her head hurt. Finally they arrived at the races and skanks were already crowding Dom, he was ignoring them and walking up to Hector to find out about the buy in. Then Letty noticed something, Edwin was here. For the past month she hadn't seen him show up once to the races. He surprised her by walking up to her.

"Hey Edwin long time no see." Letty said smiling slightly hoping to break the ice.

"Listen Letty I have to tell you something." Letty raised her eyebrow signifying that she was listening. Edwin sighed and continued. "Letty um Dom didn't sleep with those girls." Letty go t wide eyed and looked at Dom, then she thought about something.

"Ok how much did he pay you to say this to me?" Edwin looked at her confused.

"Letty you have to believe me he didn't. That whole night Dom hadn't been paying attention to anyone he had been sitting on his couch drinking a lot, and whenever a girl tried to get with him he'd just brush them off, not very nicely I might add. Eventually he um he walked upstairs and zonked out on his bed, like he was passed out; there was nothing anybody could do to wake him up. I was drunk and I was still angry at him since you chose him. So I um I paid those two girls to undress and sleep in Dom's bed with him. I'm really sorry Letty." Letty just looked at Dom and how he was talking to Hector, it mad e a lot of sense, he said he couldn't remember anything, how Edwin hadn't been around lately, he was too scared. He must not have slept with them. Letty walked up to Dom and asked to talk to him he looked at her surprised and complied. Letty told Dom the story Edwin had told her and Dom punched the wall when he heard what Edwin had done. Then Dom realized maybe Letty would forgive him now. He looked at her hopefully and she just shook her head.

"Dom even if you didn't sleep with them, I still can't be with you." Dom looked at her surprised and sad.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Dom, I couldn't trust you to begin with, you kept flirting with those racer chaser sluts that night and I didn't trust you. There's no point to my being with you if I can't trust you." Dom opened his mouth ready to say something when they heard all of the cars racing off to the racing destination.

"Good luck at your race tonight Dom." And with that Letty was back in her car with Mia, pulling away to follow the rest of the drivers to their destination. Dom frowned, and got in his own car still confused about what happened and drove away, but he wasn't totally ready for the race.

**What do you guys think? Should she forgive him or make him wait for much longer, or should they come up with a mutual agreement? Let me know.**


	32. First races

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**At the racing destination**_

__Dom was trying to rid his head of all feelings and focus on the race but he couldn't his mind kept wandering back to Letty. He saw her talking to one of those newbie racers. Dom felt his temper rise, nobody talked to his girl. Then he stopped himself, Letty isn't his girl anymore. He stared straight ahead at the finish line, he was going to win tonight and buy her the best performance parts for her car he could think of.

_**The fort**_

Letty was lying down on the ground playing video games when she heard the door open, she looked up and saw Dom come inside. A girl walked up to him and basically tried to hump him right there but his eyes were on Letty. He walked up to her and asked if he could talk to her, already Leon was by her side, watching Dom warily. Letty nodded towards Dom and said,

"Sure Dom, I'll see ya Leon." With that Letty was following Dom through the crowded house and upstairs where they could talk quietly. "So what do you want Dom?" Letty asked folding her arms defensively. Dom just looked down at her and smiled.

"I was wondering what kind of performance parts you'll want for your car?" Letty looked up at him surprised and smiled, then her smile disappeared and she eyed him warily again.

"Do you think I'm some kind of racing hoe and that if you give me performance parts I'll sleep with you? Cause Dom I don't prostitute myself for car parts." Dom just laughed and looked at her in the eye.

"Let's just say it's a way to make more money, after all the more racers we have the better our income will be." Letty just smiled widely at hearing that Dom will let her race.

"Thanks Dom." She said still smiling while she walked back down the stairs to rejoin the party. Dom smiled knowing he was on his way back to her good side.

_**One month later, the races**_

Letty was staring at the finish line in front of her, she was super psyched she was going to be racing for the first time. She was ready to kick ass. She looked to her left and saw the entire team practically beaming at her they were so proud. Some blondes were trying to occupy Dom's attention but he was staring at Letty, when he caught her eye he smiled and mouthed, _kick their asses, _and that's just what she did.

_**After-party**_

__Dom was so proud of Letty, he was looking for her but he saw her talking to some new street racers and he frowned. He didn't want to see her getting a new man so he went upstairs took a shower and got in his bed, not bothering to put on any underwear or pajamas. He couldn't get to sleep though; he was lost in his thoughts.

_**Two hours later**_

__Dom was still wide awake; even though the party and music had died down he just couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly he felt a weight on his bed, not that large of one, but a weight, he felt it on his back kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders, Dom turned on his bedside lamp and looked up. It was Letty. She just shook her head at him and turned off the lamp, then she continued to kiss him, Dom rolled over and brought her mouth to his. He didn't taste any alcohol so she couldn't have been drunk. He pulled away and looked at her confused.

"Letty what-" Letty just cut him off by kissing him more. Dom was so confused, his brain said to stop her and ask what was going on, but the rest of him told him to keep going. So he pulled her to him and kept kissing her, deeper, and deeper. Dom tried to take her shirt off, but she stopped him and kept kissing him. She kissed down his neck, probably leaving hickeys all over it, then she came up to suck his earlobe, then she got off of him and started walking out of the door. Dom sat up in his bed confused. "Letty what was that?" He just about yelled. Letty stopped in her tracks, she didn't turn around though.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Dom." And with that she was out the door. Dom sat back in his bed and groaned. Why did girls have to be so complicated?


	33. Coffee

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

_**The next morning**_

Dom practically ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Letty sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee as she had a staring contest with the table. Letty looked up and smirked at the panting Dom as he stared at her waiting for her to say something. She just motioned for him to sit down with her eyes. Dom did so, and just sat there staring at her while she kept looking at the table. Finally she spoke.

"Dom for two months you've barely even looked at girl, you've kept your impossible promise. You haven't been pushing me like I excepted and I miss you. Last night that boy I was talking to I-I wanted to get over you so I kissed him but it was like kissing a wall. So I kissed another boy randomly to see if it was the same way and it was. So last night when I came upstairs and kissed you, it felt right. Like I was meant to be with you, it felt like the adrenaline of racing. I swear to god Dominic Toretto you've ruined me for other men. I know it isn't my place to be asking for you back when I was so cold to you before, but I am, if you still want me."

"Letty….. I'll always want you." Letty looked up at him and smiled.

"I only have one rule." Dom smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you baby." This made Letty smile slightly as she looked up at him.

"The deal is that if you flirt with another girl, you aren't getting any that night and if you cheat on me you don't get any sex for a year." Dom laughed, got out of his chair and came to her side. He leaned down to her and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Leticia Ortiz." He leaned forward and started to kiss her; she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Dom just picked her up out of her chair and started to walk up the stairs with her rightfully in her arms. Her pushed the door open to **their** bedroom and walked her over to the bed. He got on top of her still not breaking the kiss. He started to kiss her neck when Letty, flipped him over so she was over him. She took his shirt off and hers followed suite. Dom flipped them back over and he just stayed above her observing her face and memorizing it, not wanting to forget how she looked at him in that moment. He pulled her to him and gave her a sweet slow kiss. They pulled away from each other. Letty searched his eyes for any indication that he was just using her, but there were none, all she saw was love in his eyes. He smiled at her and held her to him. She's his and he's never letting her go again. She felt her eyes brim with tears, she knows that he loves her and that her heart is safe in his hands, she can finally fully fall in love with him. The vase is fixed, it isn't as perfect as it was before, but it's stronger and more beautiful than ever.

**What did everybody think? Did I do them justice? Let me know**


	34. Lunch or Breakfast?

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**Lunchtime**_

"Dom I think we should get out of bed." Letty said while she mindlessly traced patterns on Dom's chest. Dom chuckled while he rubbed her back.

"Why? We both know we're going to be smothered with questions." Dom said while kissing the top of her head. "I'm perfectly content right here." Nonetheless a few minutes later the two were walking downstairs hand in hand starving and ready for something to eat. The entire team was sitting at the kitchen table yet again talking in whispered tones. When the two walked in all eyes were on them and their hands. Leon gave Letty a look but she just smiled at him. The two sat down to breakfast or lunch and began eating while the other four had their eyes on them. Leon was looking between the two glaring suspiciously at Dom, but eventually stopped when he saw the way Dom was looking at Letty. When Dom looked at her his eyes lit up and he smiled brighter than Leon ever saw before in his entire time of knowing Dom.

After everybody had finished their breakfast and had finished questioning Dom and Letty. Leon decided to talk to Letty privately.

"Hey Let, you want to tell me what's going on?" Letty looked up at Leon and smiled.

"Dom and I are going out. Not really a secret, could've sworn you had heard me screaming this morning." Letty said with a huge smirk on her face. Leon grimaced at the memory of that sound.

"Aren't you afraid he might hurt you?" Leon asked Letty turned around with a slightly serious look on her face. She then looked at the ground with a small smile on her face.

"Leon I have conditions for me to date him, if he flirts with any other girls he gets nothing that night, and if he cheats on me then I won't have sex with him for a year." Leon looked at her confused.

"But Letty if he cheated on you why would you stay with him baby girl?" Leon asked with a begging look on his face. Letty just smiled at this.

"Because Leon,I trust him and I know I'll never have to put that threat in action." Letty smiled and walked away to sit on Dom's lap while they began to watch Galaxy Quest. Leon, still a little bit unsure sat on the floor in front of them, and every once in while he turn around to see Dom playing with Letty's hair and whispering in her ear, while she giggled. Leon shook his head, their cuteness made him want to puke, but still he couldn't help but smile every time he heard Letty's giggle. He laid back and finally relaxed for the first time since Mr. Toretto had died.


	35. Christmas

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**Christmas Eve**_

__Letty usually woke up, with Dom underneath her, sleeping like a big bear. She would watch him for a little while and get dressed. But today when Letty woke up, she had no body close to her she looked around drowsily and then she heard the shower running and realized that's where Dom must be. She hated it when he got up before her. She got up drowsily and walked into their bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain and got in with Dom. He looked down at her surprised.

"Uh Letty I'm taking a shower." Letty just hugged him and rested her head on her chest.

"Nothing I haven't seen baby." Letty said as she was pelted with the shower water. Dom smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He turned off the water and picked up the half-asleep Letty. He grabbed two towels, the first he wrapped around himself. He put Letty on her own two feet and wrapped the towel around her. He then picked her up and walked towards Mia's room. Mia was sitting on her bed listening to music when Dom knocked on the door, Mia looked up surprised to see a sleeping Letty in Dom's arms.

"Hey Mi, do you think you could take care of Letty today? I don't want her working at the garage with us, she's been working a little too hard lately, take her shopping or something for the party tonight." The Toretto's had a famous Christmas party every year, and this year was not different. Mia just nodded and Dom laid Letty down in Mia's bed, Letty automatically curled up to Mia, already feeling lonely with no body near her.

_**The Mall**_

__"Mia! I'm sick of shopping can't we go home?" Letty whined while Mia was putting a yellow dress up to Letty to see how it would look.

"Letty it's Dom's orders, now come on you just have to dress up for the party tonight. Help me out here." Letty sighed in frustration, deciding to let Mia have what she wanted.

"Fine but I want to check out the video game store after this." Mia just smirked knowing she'd won. Mia then took about ten dresses on her arm and grabbed Letty's hand.

"Come on let's go try these on." Letty groaned as they walked towards the changing rooms.

_**The Toretto Christmas party**_

__"Hey Leon where's Letty?" Dom asked as he approached the scruffy man with a blonde bimbo on his lap. Leon looked around and shrugged his shoulders. Dom just sighed in frustration, where was his girl? He felt somebody tap his shoulder, he turned around and his eyes just about popped out of their socket. Letty had on a short red miniskirt and red high heels on. Her hair was curled and falling down her shoulders and she had a tiny bit of make up on. Letty just smirked at the surprised Dom and pulled him to the dance floor with her. Dom still hadn't said anything though; he was just staring at Letty and looking her up and down.

"What's the matter Dom? Cat got your tongue?" Letty smirked, to her surprise he just reached down and kissed her deeply. Letty eventually pulled away and walked over to the couch. Some racer chaser sluts were sitting there, but when Letty walked up they got off the couch and moved away, Letty just sat down on the couch and started sipping a Corona. Dom sat next to her and just put his arm around her and started whispering in her ear what he's going to do to her when they're alone, making Letty smile and giggle.

Eventually the party was over, leaving the team to cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Once inside, Letty began kissing Dom and pulling him to the bed. Once they were on it, Letty tried to pull Dom's shirt off but he stopped her. Letty looked up at him confused. He just smiled and got off of her. He went to their closet and pulled out a box wrapped up in cheesy Christmas wrapping. He held it out to her and nodded toward it, she just took it in her hands and began to open it, there was a medium sized silver box inside, she opened it and gasped, her dad's dog tags. She thought she would never be able to find them; she tackled Dom and kissed him with all of her might. She then pulled away and went to the drawer that held all of her underwear in it, Dom wasn't allowed in it, and she pulled out a long black velvety box with a red bow on top of it. She smiled and handed it to him; he took it and opened it. His eyes started to brim with tears when he saw what was inside. It was his dad's cross, he looked up at Letty with a question in his eyes.

"Your dad had left it in his locker before the race; I went there to get all of his stuff because Mia couldn't handle it. I found that and knew how much it would mean to you to have it; I was saving it for this Christmas." Dom went up to her and hugged her to him.

"I love you so much Letty, please stay with me." Letty smiled and felt herself begin to cry.

"I promise Dom." They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, with a piece of their hero's around their neck, ready to fight the world if they needed to as long as that meant that they would be together.


	36. Mazda and Loyalties

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for the mad love on this story and I really appreciate all of the reviews I'm getting, of course like any other writer on here I could still use more. ;) So if you've been reviewing keep on reviewing and if you haven't reviewed yet please please let me know what you think, even if you hate it. Ok so I'm going to stop talking and get to the story so here it is, enjoy! **

"Dom!" Letty yelled as she approached Dom with a wrench in hand. Dom sighed and got out from under the car he was working on and looked at the angry Latina approaching him; eyeing the wrench in her hand warily.

"What's the matter Letty?" Dom asked still eyeing the wrench and rubbing his head hoping this fight would blow over quickly, even if they were the only two in the garage he didn't like fighting with Letty.

"Dom, why haven't you told me about the goddamn race wars?" She asked with her hands on her hips her entire being practically seeping with attitude. Dom groaned, knowing what was going to happen.

"Let who told you?" Dom asked, itching to get back to his car.

"Who told me doesn't matter what matters is that you weren't going to take me were you?" Letty asked staring Dom straight in the eyes, despite her size. Dom rubbed his head and noticed something behind Letty. Leon was looking at him and mouthing the word "Sorry." Dom knew he wasn't, Leon's loyalties lied with Letty not Dom, even after they had told the team that Dom hadn't cheated on her. Leon was Letty's guy, not his.

"Listen Letty if it really means that much to you, you can come with us." Letty looked at him surprised, not expecting him to give up so easily. She looked up at him confused and then she looked at him warily.

"What's the catch?" She asked, Dom smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. He took the wrench out of her hand and laid it to the side; she didn't seem to notice she was smirking up at him as her eyes darted between his eyes and lips. Dom leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a girl on my Mazda but I've been waiting for the right one. Think you're up to the job?" Dom asked while he began nibbling her ear. Letty just laughed and pushed him onto the Mazda. He looked up at her surprised, but aroused.

"You bet your ass, Papa." Letty said as she climbed on top of him and began making Dom's fantasy a reality.


	37. Race Wars

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**Race Wars**_

__Letty smiled so widely that she felt her face begin to hurt, and she still kept smiling. She was amazed by all of the cars and racers only thing she wasn't too keen on was all the skanks. How could they have such low respect for themselves? Letty drove around until she found the Toretto trailer, she smiled as she parked and picked up a twelve-pack of Coronas while she carried them inside. Leon ran up to her and grabbed the other twelve-pack in the car, you could never be too careful with this team, when they don't have their beer they get moodier than any girl Letty had ever seen.

"Hey baby girl what took so long?" Leon asked trying to take the twelve-pack from Letty but she just pulled it away and glared at him, daring him to try that again.

"Traffic." Was all Letty answered as she set the beers in the kitchen fridge. Leon did the same and smiled at her.

"Come on I'll show you where the boys are hanging out." Leon said as the two racers walked out. Some guys were giving Letty some looks but Leon just wrapped his arm around her and glared at them. She smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have a friend like him. As they walked up Letty saw Dom sitting and drinking a Corona. When he saw Letty and Leon round the corner he smiled. He stood up and walked up to the two. He put his arm around Letty's neck and pulled her to him to give her a long kiss. Leon just walked away and went to gamble with the boys. Letty looked up at Dom while he smiled at her and let him pull her over to his seat. He sat down and tried to pull her onto his lap but she just pulled away from him and smirked as she headed over to the gambling table, ready to kick some ass.

_**An hour later**_

__Dom had just finished his race and was feeling pretty good about himself, especially since all of the girls kept on looking his way. He walked back to his team's hang out he was about to grab a Corona when a hot blonde handed him one. He smiled at her and thanked her. She started a conversation with him and he returned it; he looked to his left when he heard a familiar throaty laugh. He saw Letty sitting at the gambling table while Leon tried to sit on her, while she pushed him away. He frowned for a little bit but then the blonde caught his attention again. He turned back to her and smiled nothing wrong with just talking, right?

Of course Letty had noticed Dom talking to that girl when she did though she just sighed and thought, _He always has to learn the hard way doesn't he?_

_**That Night in the Toretto's trailer, Dom and Letty's room**_

__"Hey baby," Dom said as he came up behind Letty, hugging her waist, and whispering in her ear, "You ready to burn off some of that adrenaline?" Letty just pulled out of his grasp and pulled on a white tank top and some of Dom's boxers. She then got in the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. Dom looked at her back facing him and frowned. "Baby, what's wrong with you?" Dom asked as he slid into the bed beside her and started rubbing her sides. Letty just shrugged him off.

"Baby I told you. I don't care if you flirt with girls, but it's your choice you can either flirt with them or have sex with me." Dom frowned and started kissing her neck. Once again she shrugged him off.

"Come on baby you know you're the only one for me." Dom said while he rubbed her back. She didn't object, so he started to rub lower and lower eventually he started to squeeze her ass. Letty just pulled his hand off of her and turned around to face him.

"Dominic Toretto if you can't keep your hands to yourself I'll go and have a girl sleepover with Mia. You can hold me but behave yourself." Dom smiled at her and just gave her a kiss on the forehead. She turned around and he just put his arm over her and held him to her. It was the first night they hadn't had sex for a year.

_**The next morning**_

__"Hi Dom." The blonde from yesterday said. Dom just mumbled out a hi and kept walking around looking for his girl. He walked up to the races and saw Letty just about to race some asshole who kept whistling at her. She just flipped him off and focused on the finish line. Dom smirked and thought, _that's right asshole she's mine._ The race began and Letty just zipped across the finish line at least two car lengths ahead of him. Dom smirked even wider and thought a very familiar phrase he associated with her a lot, _that's my girl._

After Letty's race she noticed a certain muscular bald man, smiling at her. She walked up to him and smiled.

"What you lookin' at?" She asked while wrapping her arm around his waist while he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him igniting the adrenaline rush still in her blood, causing a heated make out session. Eventually the two had to pull away for air. They touched their foreheads together; Letty smiled and rubbed his head lovingly.

She then pulled him to the team's hang out. Holding him tightly to her, glaring at any bitch who looked their way and Dom did the same with all of the guys. Letty sat in a chair and started to read a car magazine Dom just sat down and started sipping a Corona. Some girls tried to get his attention but he just blew them off. They weren't worth no sex from Letty. Then Jesse decided to start up a little conversation with Dom about the enhancements they could make on his car. Dom just smiled at the kid's happiness, he then looked over to where Letty was sitting and laughing with Leon and Mia. Dom smiled, how could things get any better? His team was having a great time and they were making enough cash to buy at least ten cars. Life was good.

_**That Night**_

__Dom was walking out of the shower when he saw Letty sitting on the bed looking out the small window. When she saw him she looked up at him and smiled. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over to the bed throwing his towel to the side. Last minute she turned him around and pushed him on the bed she took her top and shorts off revealing a black leather bra and leather underwear. He smiled, that's just so Letty to him, she even wears leather underwear. He smirked as she climbed on top of him and began sucking on his neck. Dom knew there were going to quite a few hickeys on his neck tomorrow, and then he smirked, realizing that was her plan. Dom stopped reciprocating her kisses. Letty looked down at him confused, he just smiled and flipped her over, leaving his own marks on her neck, and that's how their night was spent, them leaving their marks on each other.

Once each racer was drifting off to sleep Dom tucked strands of Letty's hair and pushed them behind her ears. He smiled at her and pulled her to him kissing her lovingly.

"I love you Leticia Ortiz, I'm yours and always will be yours never forget that." Letty smiled and looked him in the eyes. Dom shivered feeling exposed under those eyes.

"I'm yours Dominic. I'll always love you, whether I want to or not." Dom smiled and pushed the last strand of hair out of Letty's face and pulled her close. She tucked her head under his chin, as she drifted off to sleep. Dom just petted her head and thought about how lucky he was, swearing to himself that he'll protect Letty with his life. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him savoring the feeling of her heart beating in time with his. He felt his eyes close as he too succumbed to sleep.


	38. Friends and Lovers

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan **

Dom came up from being under the hood of his car, when he noticed something weird. Letty wasn't in the garage with them. He knew she was here when he began working on his car, but now she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around then he realized he didn't see Letty or Leon. Then he heard laughing coming from the office. He walked towards it and walked into the room to see Letty and Leon talking and laughing while messing with the computer. Dom felt his temperature rise and his hands ball up into his fists. He just kept glaring at the two while he watched them have fun. Eventually they noticed him standing there and Letty looked at him concerned.

"Hey Dom what's wrong with you?" She asked frowning at his stance.

"Nothin' babe I was just wondering where you were." Dom said as he walked over to her and gave her a heated kiss, reminding her who she belonged to. She gladly fought back reminding him that _**he **_belonged to _**her**_. Eventually though they heard Leon cough and they both looked up. Letty smirked and gave Dom a quick peck on the lips while she got up and walked back into the garage. Dom watched her walk away, and then he turned his attention to Leon giving him a quick glare and then followed Letty into the garage. Leon and Letty always seem to be hanging out and it was really starting to piss him off.

_**The Races**_

Letty was leaning against her car as she watched the sluts throwing themselves at Dom as he just blew them off. She smirked, _that's right bitches he's mine. _She felt someone stand next to her and she smiled, Leon. She loves this guy he's so much fun to be around. He's way better to be around than any girl she knew. She smiled at him.

"Havin' fun baby girl?" Leon asked smiling at her. She smirked as he glared at some guys looking her way.

"Sure, I'm just waiting to see Dom kick some ass." Leon nodded his head and smiled.

Dom looked away from the racer chasers and searched for Letty, when he found her though he frowned. There she was talking to Leon again. He revved his engine; this'll get her attention he thought.

Letty smiled as she walked up to where Dom was. He was talking to Hector and getting his money he had earned from kicking some serious ass, but some skank who was drunk was falling all over him. He tried to push her off, but Letty could tell she'd be really hurt if he did. He wasn't flirting he was just being a good guy. Leon looked down at her and smile mouthing, _orgy._ As two more girls tried their luck with Dom. Letty laughed and pushed Leon. Of course when Letty smiled and pushed Leon was when Dom looked up at her. He was pissed; she was supposed to be praising him, not playing around with Leon.

When Letty saw Dom come towards them she smiled and then she frowned when she saw his stance and who he was directing his hate towards. Before she could calm him down he had jumped on Leon and was punching him. Eventually Vince and Jesse were able to pull him off of him, but Leon already had a bloody nose, broken lip, and a black eye. Letty was screaming at him and pushing him asking him what his problem was. Dom looked her in the eye and pulled himself out of Vince grasp. He gave her one last angry look and hopped back into his car, driving off to the fort.

_**The Fort**_

Letty sighed as she got out of her car and walked into the house. She didn't see Dom anywhere so she realized he must have been upstairs sulking. She sighed and grabbed a Corona. Let Dom sulk in his own self-pity she was going to party.

_**Two hours later**_

Letty climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom she saw Dom lying on the bed with his back facing her. She sighed and went to their bathroom to take a shower. When she came back out of the shower she saw him in the exact same position he was before she sighed and just got on top of the bed with him with no clothes on. He ignored her, and let me tell you she doesn't like being ignored. She pushed him over so she was on his back; she got on back of him and took his shirt off. She began to massage his knotted back, after a while though she decided to break the silence.

"So what's your deal?" Dom groaned underneath her when she massaged a spot that had been very knotted for quite a while.

"Your cheating on me aren't you?" Dom asked while he opened one eye to watch Letty's reaction. She stopped massaging him and looked down at him like he'd grown another head.

"Why would you think that?" She asked while crossing her arms over her perfect chest. Dom sighed and tried to sit up, but she just pushed him back down. "Answer me Dom." She said in her authoritive tone. He shivered despite himself.

"Letty you're always hanging out with Leon whenever I see you, you're always with him." Letty just sighed and continued to massage his back.

"Come on Dom he's my best friend has been since I was like seven."

"Don't give me that bullshit Letty, tell me the truth." Letty sighed and turned him around so he would see her when she said this.

"Dominic, you really are an idiot aren't you?" She said as she smirked and began to rub his bald head. He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. This just made her smile at him. "Dominic Toretto, you and me are more than goddamn sex, we're even more than the labels, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife. We are joined at a different level of love and no matter how cheesy that sounds we both know that I'm telling the truth. I trust you with my life Dominic Toretto; do you trust me with yours?" Dom just nodded up at her and she looked at him with a doubtful expression. "If you did you wouldn't have kicked Leon's ass tonight." She said as she got off of him and began to find some underwear. Dom just got up and picked her up and dropped her on their bed as he climbed on top of her.

"Leticia Ortiz, I trust you with my life. I'd go through hell and back for you one hundred times, because I know you'd be worth it and even if you came up with a smart-ass comeback I know that you'd still be thankful. I feel your love in every kiss and every touch. Every time I let myself be immersed completely in you, physically and emotionally, I can feel that you're right for me. You get me and you don't bitch to me about how you want me to tell you I love you every second. You love me for me not my car, Leticia Ortiz you're perfect and your imperfections make you even more perfect. I don't think I can ever love again as much as I love you, you've goddamn ruined me Letty." Letty smiled up at him and pulled him in to a long meaningful kiss. "Don't you dare leave me Letty; I'd self-destruct if you weren't by my side. Promise me you'll stay by me." Letty smiled up at him.

"You're sounding more like the whiny girlfriend right now Dom, what have I whipped you that bad?" Dom chuckled as she turned him over and began kissing him.

An hour later Dom started rubbing her back while she yet again started tracing patterns on his chest. Letty's head was resting on his chest when she noticed something on the left side of their room. The start nightlight was still plugged in. She smiled and propped herself on top of her elbows

"Why did you pick such a girly nightlight?" Dom looked over to the side at the nightlight and smile.

"Well you see Letty, when I was little I was scared of monsters so my dad took me to get a nightlight." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I've heard that already you didn't answer my questions." Dom smiled.

"Let me finish, now as I was saying. When I was at the supermarket I was choosing between two car nightlights." Letty nodded her head that made more sense to her obviously. "But I saw this little girl who wanted that nightlight right there." Letty smiled.

"Already a manwhore at the age of seven huh?" Dom laughed.

"Take a wild guess to who the little girl was." Dom said Letty rolled her eyes but decided to humor him.

"Who was the little girl?" Dom smiled up at her.

"It was a little 3 year old named Leticia Ortiz." Letty's smirk disappeared as she looked at him. "Letty I fell in love with you the second I saw you when I was seven even though I still thought girls had cooties, and somehow I knew that this nightlight." He said as he pointed at the star, "would always bring you back to me." Letty's throat contracted slightly as she looked into those eyes she loved.

"I love you." Dom kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love you too." He said as she rolled off of him and turned her back to him as he put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He inhaled her scent and rubbed her tummy as they both drifted off to sleep still watching the star nightlight that had brought them together in more ways than one.

**What does everybody want for the next chapter? A sweet fluff or an incredibly serious chapter? Let me know, and as always please review since if you're reading this you've probably already read this story. **


	39. Apologies

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**The Next Morning**_

Letty smiled as she felt Dom's chest rising and lowering at a steady pace against her back. She slowly got up and pulled on some boy's shorts underwear with one of Dom's white wife beater's, not even bothering to brush or put her hair up. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Leon at the kitchen table, his injuries showing clearly from last night. His black eye looked even worse this morning. She smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Le, how you holdin' up?" Letty asked as she went to sit next to him. He looked up at her sadly.

"As good as any guy can feel after being punched by the machine called Dominic Toretto. You guys make up?" Leon asked as Letty smiled sadly at him, observing his injuries.

"Yeah but if he doesn't want to be in the dog house he needs to apologize to you before he's getting anymore." Letty said as she pulled back her hand when she touched Leon's eye and he winced. "Hasn't Mia given you some healing stuff?" Letty asked as she yet again touched Leon's eye, but more gently this time.

"She tried but it hurt a whole lot when she did, maybe it's better now, can you help me out?" Leon asked as Letty smiled at him.

"It's the least I can do, just let me get the first aid kit." And with that Letty was out of the kitchen leaving Leon to his thoughts, when Letty walked out though she saw Dom standing by the door, having a staring contest with the floor. _Ha,_ she thought, _that rhymed._ She stood in front of him until he looked up.

"How badly did I hurt him?" Dom asked with pain in his eyes from hurting one of his own. Letty looked at him coldly.

"Pretty bad Dom you need to apologize to him, you need to make our family right." Dom watched her retreating form as he rubbed the back of his neck. He walked into the kitchen, ready to make things right when he saw Leon though he felt a whole new flood of guilt as he looked at him. Dom frowned as Leon looked at him and smiled.

"What's up brotha you calmed down enough to not hit me?" Dom looked down at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look Le, I-I'm really, really sorry for what I did. I was just angry and the adrenaline was still in my veins. My temper was on high and I know that doesn't excuse it but I am really, really, _really_, sorry." Dom said as he looked back up to Leon. Leon just smiled.

"I get why you did it brotha. I wish you hadn't taken such extreme measures to my money maker though." Leon said as he pointed to his face. Dom just smiled slightly and then frowned. Leon frowned slightly as he took in Dom's expression; he then focused on his cup of coffee. "Listen Dom, I'm going to be honest with you brother. I do like Letty." Dom looked at him surprised, Leon kept going though. "I like her, I mean dude she's hot, but then I see you two together and I realize that I want that. I don't want some quick thing with Letty because I know she'd never be like that with me. I'm not her true love." Leon then looked Dom in the eyes, "You are Dom, and there is no way that I'd jeopardize something as beautiful as that. That's what makes life worth living and I look forward to the day or even the life that I find a love like yours and Letty's." Leon then smiled and Dom returned it.

At that moment Letty walked into the kitchen and she smiled as well when she began to dress Leon's wounds. All three could already feel every feeling of tension and hate leave that house, and it was like a huge weight was lifted off of everybody's shoulders.


	40. Phone Calls

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**One year later**

**Letty's 18****th**** birthday**

"Wake up baby." Dom said while he kissed Letty's neck. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. Dom chuckled and just looked at her. "Come on baby this is a day to celebrate, you're finally a legal age for me to have sex with you." Letty just pulled a pillow over her head and groaned in complaint, yet again Dom chuckled.

"For my birthday present, can I not go downstairs so I don't have to deal with any surprises?" Dom chuckled and took the pillow off of her head. He pulled her up for a kiss and then picked her up and pulled her into the shower with him.

Once the two were done with their two-hour shower they stepped out and headed downstairs to face the music. Letty walked into their kitchen and groaned when she heard whispering and saw banners. The kitchen had no lights on and she saw a single cake with a bunch of glowing candles on it. Suddenly the lights turned on and Mia, Vince, and Jesse jumped up from their hiding places. Mia and Jesse looked excited to do it, but Vince looked embarrassed. Letty smirked; Vince must have done this for Mia. She then saw Leon come out of the corner of the kitchen he had been leaning against.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Leon said as he gave her a hug. He then whispered in her ear. "I tried to talk them out of it." Leon said as he walked away to let Mia and Jesse have their turn with Letty. She hugged each of them and then celebrated eating their tasty, tasty double chocolate cake, Letty's favorite. Letty was gobbling up her fifth piece of cake when she heard Mia clear her throat. Letty looked up a little annoyed that she was interrupted, but then forgot about that when she saw what Mia was holding, presents. Letty looked between Mia and the present warily.

"Mia I told you that I didn't want any presents this year." Mia just smiled at her and pushed the box towards her.

"I know you did, but what made you think I would listen?" Letty just frowned at the present and then began to peel off the wrapping paper, when she opened it all the way though she began to smile. Inside was a whole collection of necklaces, bracelets, and rings that Mia must have seen Letty staring at, and on top she saw a pair of round sunglasses. She smiled and put them on.

"How do I look?" Everybody chuckled.

"Hot Letty, you look hot." Is all Mia answered with, Letty got up and kissed Mia on the forehead thanking her.

"Ok my turn, my turn." Jesse sang as he pushed a box towards her. She opened it and smiled; inside were some sexy leather pants that Letty had said she wanted about a week ago. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Jess I love it." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. This just caused the seventeen year old to blush.

"I'm glad you like them Lett, because the lady behind the counter gave me a super weird look when I was buying them." This made Letty laugh as she hugged him to her.

"Ooh I love you." She said while kissing his beanie hat and walking back to her seat, where Vince pushed a cheaply wrapped box towards her. She smiled and opened it up. Inside were a pair of black boxing gloves and wraps. She smiled and gave him a hug. "So Vince you're giving me equipment to help get ready for kicking you ass? Man you must be a glutton for punishment." Vince just snuffed and crossed his arms.

"In your dreams kid." Letty smiled.

"Just like old times huh?" Letty asked while she pulled a boxing glove on. "You insulting me with your boyish ego and me kicking your ass for it." Vince's eyes went wide as he mumbled something about going to the bathroom while running out of the kitchen. The whole team laughed as Vince ran away from Letty.

"Me next baby girl." Leon said as he slid a box towards her. Letty opened it and an incredibly large smile came on to her face as she looked what was inside. There were at least 4 video games for Xbox in there, Resident Evil, Halo, Mass Effect, and Resident Evil Raccoon City. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked over at Dom to see if there was any shadow of jealousy on his face. There wasn't, ever since Dom had apologized everything had been peaceful between the two guys. Suddenly Letty heard the phone ringing; it must have been her mom. Letty smiled and ran to the phone, when she picked it up though it wasn't her mother's voice that answered it was an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Is this Leticia Ortiz?" Letty frowned; nobody used her full name anymore.

"Yes it is and who is this?" Letty asked a little confused why this wasn't her mom calling.

"Leticia I have to inform you that your mother just had a heart attack and is now in the hospital." Letty's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone, then everything went black.


	41. Hospitals

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**An Hour Later**_

__"MOM!" Lett y yelled as she ran into the hospital room where her mother was lying in her hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines like a robot. She knelt beside her mother's bed and held her hand; conveying to her mother that she was here with her. Her mother's eyes slowly opened and her head slowly to turned to meet Letty's tear-stained face. Maria smiled at her daughter.

"Happy birthday baby." This caused a whole new batch of tears to run down Letty's face. Even in the hospital in critical condition, her mother still wishes her a happy birthday.

"Mom." Letty said as her mother stroked her cheek slowly, wiping away her tears.

"Leticia what are you thinking?" Letty took her mother's hand in hers and kissed it.

"I'm thinking that I don't want you to go." Maria smiled at her daughter sadly.

"Leticia I'll never leave you. Just because you aren't able to touch somebody doesn't mean they're gone. Everybody leaves this earth at some point, but they never leave the ones they love. Now give your old mother a kiss and go party with your friends." Letty shook her head.

"I'm not leaving mom. I'm staying with mi familia." Maria smiled at her daughter sadly.

"Just because you're with me doesn't mean I'm going to miraculously recover." Letty looked at her sadly.

"Mom get some sleep you look tired." Letty said while she pulled the hospital blanket up to her mother's shoulders, while Maria was already drifting off to sleep.

_**That Night**_

__Dom walked into the hospital room he knew Maria Ortiz was staying in. When he looked in he couldn't help but smile at the sight her saw. Mother and daughter were both sleeping, Maria with her head titled slightly to the left as she steadily breathed in and out, while Letty was sitting in a chair with her head on her mother's bed while she still held her mother's hand. Dom smiled but then frowned when he remembered what situation they were in. He walked over to his girl and put a warm blanket over her gently, not wanting to wake her. He then walked over to the wall and plugged in a star nightlight, letting it work its magic.


	42. Miracles

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

_**That same night**_

Letty woke up to the sound of her mother calling her name. She lifted her head and looked around expecting to see Dom but then she remembered everything and groaned.

"Mom, are you ok?" She asked looking at her mother in the dark, but then realized it was light enough that she could see her mother smiling. She looked over to the source of light, the star nightlight. She then felt the blanket around her shoulders and smiled, Dom.

"Leticia, that star saved me." Maria said while she gazed at the nightlight. Letty looked at her mother strangely.

"Mom?" Letty asked confused by what her mother was saying. Her mother turned her face to Letty's and Letty saw her mother again. She saw the mother that had to chase her across the street because she had stolen her lollipops; her mother looked the way she did before Letty's dad had died.

"Leticia I was slipping away last night, I could feel it, but then I saw a large star in my way and then Juan came out of it smiling at me. I was 25 again and madly in love. He hugged me to him and told me how much he loved me and loved you. He then told me that he's always with me, but it's not my time yet. He says I still need to do something here. I tried to hold on to him and I was yelling at him to take me with him, but he just smiled at me and took a ball of light out of the star and put it in my heart and then he whispered, I'll always be with you, take care of Leticia. And then he disappeared." Maria had tears in her eyes now, but so did Letty. Maria smiled at Letty and then looked back at the nightlight her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You know I remember that nightlight, but I can't remember how." Suddenly a bunch of doctors rushed in and started to pull Letty out, telling her something drastic had changed in her mother and they need to do some tests. Letty walked out of the room in a daze. She then smiled, _that nightlight is going to save the goddamn world._


	43. Tickets

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**30 minutes later**_

__Letty was sitting in a chair in the waiting room holding her hands in prayer position and up to her face as she thought about what her mother had told her when the hospital doors swung open to reveal Dom and her team. They all ran up to her, hugging her and asking her what happened. She told them that her mother had made an incredible recovery that can only be described as a miracle. Everybody smiled in relief and hugged each other. Letty took Dom to the side and told him about the nightlight. His eyes went wide as she relayed the story to him. When she was finished he decided to speak.

"I thought it would just be an emotional support but damn that thing has magical powers or something." Letty smiled at him. Dom began to blush and looked nervously at the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Letty asked as nicely as she possibly could. Dom smiled at her and then pulled out a long blue velvety box with a ribbon on it and handed it to her. She looked at him confused.

"I didn't get a chance to give you my present. I thought better late than never." Letty looked up at him.

"Dom I don't want a present from you. You _are _my present." Dom smiled at her stubbornness.

"Just open the box Letty." Letty opened it and gasped, inside were four airline tickets to go to New York City. Dom smiled at her reaction. "I thought you would like to have a girl trip with you, your mom, your grandma, and Mia. That is if your mom's well enough to go." Letty smiled up at him and gave him a huge kiss, conveying all of her thanks into it. Once they pulled away she rested her head on his and smiled at him.

"Thank you Dominic, this means so much to me. Mia and I have always wanted to go to New York City, so has my mom and my grandma." Dom smiled back at her.

"I know." Was all he replied as he kissed her on the nose. "I love you." Letty smiled.

"I love you too."

"Leticia." Letty turned around to see her grandma walking towards her." Letty ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Grandma she's okay she's okay." Her grandma hugged Letty and cried into her shoulder.

"Baby, we're so lucky we're so lucky." Once the two pulled away from each other her grandma got down to business.

"Letty I think I'm going to take your mother with me to live in San Francisco." Letty frowned at her grandmother and tilted her head to the side. Her grandma smiled.

"You've done that ever since you were a little girl. Your mother did too. You're so much like your mother Leticia yet you two are so different. I'm lonely without my children and I'm sure your mother is going to need some support and you don't need more people to be looking after." Her grandmother said while look at Letty's other family behind her. Letty looked at her grandmother and nodded realizing the truth of her words.

"Ok grandma but I'm going to be visiting at least once a month and calling every day. Oh also Dom has graced us with airline tickets to New York City." Her grandmother smiled wider than Letty had ever seen.

"Who's us Leticia?" Her grandmother asked. Letty smiled.

"You, me, mom, and Mia, it'll be a girl's trip." Her grandmother smiled.

"Tell that boy that I love him and might have to steal him from you." Letty pushed her grandma.

"Grandma!" She said while smiling. Then she frowned a little. "Do you think mom will be able to handle the trip?"

"Of course baby, we Ortiz girls have always been the strongest of the relationships, but that's because we have each other." Letty's grandma put her arm around Letty and began walking to Maria Ortiz's room ready to have a family reunion and tell her about the exciting trip.


	44. New York

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**Three weeks later**_

_**The LA airport**_

__"Don't miss us too much Dom." Letty said as she gave Dom a quick kiss on the lips for about the tenth time. He smiled down at her and squeezed her ass.

"That's what phone sex is for babe." Letty pushed him away from her laughing, and looking at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"No way, I'm not buying into that shit." Letty replied as Dom laughed and pulled her to him giving her one last kiss.

"Come on!" Mia yelled at Letty looking forward to this trip more than anyone, well everyone except for Letty's grandma.

"Ok first we're going to the Brooklyn Bridge and then we'll go see The Statue of Liberty then-" Her grandma kept going on and on and on, which couldn't help but make Letty smile. She looked over to her mother who was listening to her grandmother's crazy antics and smiling, Maria was excited about getting out of Los Angeles. She hadn't been able to travel since Letty was born, but when she was younger, she and Juan used to travel all the time. Maria smiled to herself while remembering her adventurous husband.

"Boarding all passengers for flight 817." Letty looked behind her to see the three other woman frantically motioning for her to board with them. She turned back around and gave Dom one last kiss, before taking out her ticket and heading towards the boarding gate, with her girls.

_**On the airplane**_

__Letty had taken the seat away from the others because three seats were the most you could get together on a plane like this one, and she thought the others needed each other more than she needed them. Plus she wasn't very good at the whole girl talk thing. She was sitting in the window seat, and thinking about how amazing Dom is to do this for her. Mia was looking at everything and began pushing every button she saw, Mia and Tanya, Letty's grandmother, began gushing over the magazines in front of them and the cute man in the seated next to Letty, and Letty's mom was reading a book she had bought in the airport about interpreting dreams; she'd been having some very strange ones lately. A flight attendant had brought them all some water and the man next to Letty some coffee.

Letty was simply drinking her water and reading a car magazine about the best performance parts that had just come out when she felt somebody watching her. She looked to her left and saw the man she was sitting next to, the cute one Mia and her grandmother kept talking about, was looking at her breasts. She had the window seat and he had the aisle seat. She sighed and closed her magazine and looked out the window. Hoping he'd leave her alone, he didn't.

"So why are you going to New York?" He asked, smiling a smile Letty assumed was supposed to be charming.

"None of your business asshole and my eyes are up her." Letty said snapping in front of her face, which made him chuckle and look up at her.

"Can you blame me? Having such a beautiful woman next to me is….exciting." Letty looked away, disgusted by the bulge in the man's pants. She then felt him rubbing her arm with his hand. She just slapped it away. Looking at him with disgust, then he started to lean forward about to kiss her, she was about to punch him in the face, but then somebody walked past them and hit the man's coffee spilling it all over his crotch. He screamed and ran to the bathroom. Letty smirked and looked for the retreating form that had just saved her, wanting to thank them but came up short. She frowned, how could somebody just disappear? The man was gone for the rest of the flight, _probably still trying to cool down his burning dick, _was the explanation Letty had come up with, but she still couldn't help but shake the feeling she was being watched.

_**In the Hilton Hotel in Manhattan**_

"This is amazing!" Mia yelled as she walked into the room. "I don't have to clean up after anybody! In fact people are going to clean up after me, this is amazing!" Letty smiled at the excited 17 year old. Then she frowned as she looked at the fancy hotel room, how could Dom afford this? But she was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door that leads to the bedroom next to them.

"Girls!" Letty and Mia heard Tanya sing through the door. They opened it revealing the two. "Letty you should marry this boy." Tanya said as she walked into their room and laid down on their bed while she turned on their television. Letty smiled and laid down next to her grandma on the bed, while they began to watch some horrible romantic comedy, Letty sighed she missed her boys already. She felt kind of uncomfortable the whole way to the hotel and when they were checking in she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching them and they were being followed.

_**The next day**_

__"Letty, Letty, Letty!" Letty groaned as her name was numerously yelled into her ear by her best friend. "Come on! I want to go to the Museum of Natural History! They're having a special exhibition on cars." Letty sat up like a bullet and looked the amused Mia in the eyes.

"Are you serious Mi?" Letty looked at Mia like what she answered would save the world. Mia just smiled and nodded. Letty jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom with her towel and a change of clothes. She took a shower in record time; Mia was counting about ten minutes. Then Letty was out of the shower in her clothes and running into her mother and grandmother's room jumping on their beds waking them up like it was Christmas. The two women just pushed her off of them and pulled their pillows over their heads. That didn't settle with Letty very well so she stood up and grabbed two bottles of water and poured it over their heads. They looked at her like she was crazy, but she just smiled at them and threw some clothes at them as she ordered room service. Tanya just looked at Maria and laughed slightly.

"She is most definitely Juan's daughter." Tanya said as she raced Maria to the bathroom, and won.

_**One hour later**_

__"Letty, slow down!" Mia yelled at her practically running friend. "Look we'll catch a cab ok?" Mia said as she grabbed Letty's arm, Letty finally looked at her and nodded as she waved down a cab. All four woman piled into the cab, Mia, Maria, and Tanya in the back and Letty up front with the driver. Mia told the cab driver where they were going, he was a middle-aged man, with at least five tattoos on each arm, but he kept giving Letty these looks and he kept trying to have a conversation with her. She just brushed him off and looked out the window thinking about how Dom must be keeping a secret from her to be able to pay for all of this.

Once they had reached the museum Mia was practically screaming with excitement, Letty paid the taxi driver and told him to fuck off as she walked up to Mia and smiled broadly at the humungous banner outside of it with a model-T car on it. Letty smiled this was too perfect to be true.

Once the four had their tickets and maps they split up. Letty going to the cars exhibit and Maria, Tanya, and Mia going to the clothing over the years exhibit, why was Letty always the one split up from the group? Letty was walking around observing all of the classics here; she looked like a kid in a goddamn candy store, when suddenly she felt somebody watching her again. She turned around suddenly and looked all around she didn't see anybody looking at her, but she knew somebody was. She turned back around and began looking at the cars again. As she was walking around she noticed guys looking her up and down like they usually do, but they kept tripping over somebody's foot every single time. Letty was confused, she looked over at another guy who was looking at her and tripped she looked at the person who did it. They had on a black coat and some jeans and their head was covered with a hat. She ran after them but they were able to fall into a crowd of people and Letty couldn't find them, she sighed and walked to the clothing are where she knew she'd find Tanya, Maria, and Mia; she didn't feel comfortable alone anymore.

_**Two hours later**_

__"Look at the Statue of Liberty!" Mia cried as she took at least ten pictures of it. Letty smiled at the excited 17 year old. She yet again felt somebody watching so she turned around. She saw a man with a black coat and dark sunglasses on, looking at them from across the boat. Once he saw Letty notice him though, he walked back into the boat. Letty had had enough of this. She ran inside the boat and started chasing him. He began to run too, but she was faster she practically tackled him to the floor as she asked him who he was. Once she turned him around though she gasped.

"Hey baby, having fun?" He said smiling up at her, Dom.


	45. Explanations

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"DOM? What the hell?" Letty asked as Dom slowly got up, holding her as he did so, so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

"Hey baby girl." Letty turned around to see Leon walking towards them her eyes got even wider if that was possible. "Dom, dude you totally blew our cover man." Dom shrugged.

"Not my fault she's fast." Letty looked between the two like they had both grown two heads and the extra heads were making out. Dom laughed at her scared expression, but then stopped when he saw the death glare she was sending his way.

"Dom why are you and Leon here? Are Jesse and Vince here too?" Letty said looking around in the crowd for a scruffy man with a beard and a kid with a beanie hat.

"No baby girl it's just me and Dom." Leon said as he attempted to hug her. She just pushed him away though.

"No, tell me why you're here. You were the ones who spilled that coffee on that guy's dick who was trying to feel me up, and you were the ones tripping all those guys who just glanced my way." Letty said, as the whole situation beamed on her.

"Yeah that was us. We were just worried with only four girls in a city like this so we thought we'd just keep an eye on you." Dom said while he tried to pull Letty to him, but she pushed him away just like she had with Leon.

"I can take care of myself Dom." Letty said looking Dom in the eyes. He smiled at her and took her hand in his; she didn't pull back this time.

"I know you can babe, I don't doubt your kickass abilities but I came here just to make sure I'm here if you need me." Dom said as Letty's face softened as she looked between the two and smiled.

"In all honesty I did miss you guys."

"Aaawwww that's right baby girl we love you too." Leon said as he gave Letty a huge hug, she just laughed as he did so. Once Leon let go, Dom picked her up and gave her a long kiss. Even if it was only for a day, he had missed her lips. Once the two were finished and Dom put Letty down Letty decided to get some more answers.

"So where are you guys staying?" Letty asked directing the question to Dom, she can read him better.

"Hilton hotel just like you babe." Letty frowned.

"Dom how are you affording this? And don't give me shit about the racing; this costs too much for that. What are you keeping from me?" Leon began to laugh. Dom just looked sluggishly at the floor.

"Dom I told you she'd figure it out soon brother." Letty looked up at Dom expectantly with her arm crossed, waiting for his answer.

"Letty can we talk about this another time?" Letty raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tell me Dom. Have you been prostituting yourself on craigslist or something?" Leon started bursting out laughing as Dom looked up at Letty surprised.

"No of course not, listen Letty this would take a really long time to explain." Letty raised her eyebrow again.

"Give me a brief idea Dom." Dom sighed and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Letty um, we've been hijacking these trucks and stealing the stuff inside of them. At first it was off because Mia got into UCLA I needed to pay for it and I wouldn't be able to do it with our normal pay." Letty's face didn't change.

"Who's we?" Letty asked her arms still crossed and her eyebrows still raised.

"It's me, Leon, Jesse, and Vince." Dom said refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm helping you." Dom looked at her surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm helping you. This is my family just the same as it is yours and I'm not going to sit and watch you risk yourself. You know I love the rush just as much as you." Dom looked down at her and sighed.

"Fine, come to my hotel room tonight and I'll give you a rundown of how this whole thing works." Letty smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Dom, this is a great birthday present. Now get out of here before Mia sees you, she'll yell at you about how you're ruining our girl's NYC trip." Letty said as she pushed Dom and walked back to her girls. Dom smiled as he watched her retreating form, and couldn't help but think,_ I really, really love that woman. _


	46. History Repeats Itself

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

_To clear up any confusion anything italicized is Letty's grandmother's flashback so just so you know._

"Leticia." Letty groaned as she looked to her side at their bedroom clock.

"Grandma, it's 5:30 I'm trying to sleep." Letty moaned as she pulled her pillow over her head, but her grandma just pulled it off.

"Leticia I want to show you something, so get up and put these on." And with that Tanya was out of the room. Letty groaned and looked at what her grandmother had thrown at her some jeans, a normal t-shirt, and Letty's favorite jean jacket. Letty groaned as she got up and began to change, she noticed that her grandmother hadn't woken up her mother or Mia. Letty frowned as she thought of what her grandmother wanted to show her, but she knew better than to test her grandmother's patients so she got changed as quickly as she possibly could.

Once Letty was dressed and had something to eat she and her grandmother were on their way. Her grandmother walked with such a strong stride that Letty had to basically run to keep up with her grandmother, her _**grandmother**_. Suddenly her grandma stopped, Letty looked around her. They were in a secluded part of central park, on a huge rock that made it easy to watch the sunrise. Tanya began climbing the rock, and stopped only at the very tip of it, Letty frowned and joined her. The two watched the sunrise for a little while until Tanya broke the silence.

"You know baby, your grandfather grew up in New York City." Letty looked at her grandmother with a smile and furrowed eyebrow.

"Really? He never talked about that, I thought he grew up in Los Angeles with you." Tanya's smile disappeared as she looked down, Letty looked at her confused. "What's wrong grandma?"

"Letty um I need to tell you something. You have to promise not to tell your mother though." Letty looked at Tanya confused but still nodded her head, Tanya sighed. "Letty when I was younger I wasn't the kind of girl people would want to hang around. I was in a gang, I never did any honest work, I stole so many things, and I hurt so many people. I had one friend through it all though, Dwayne." Letty smiled at the thought of her Caucasian grandfather, always full of life and adoration for her grandmother.

"_Tay-Tay!" I turned around to see Dwayne running towards me, I groaned._

_ "Don't' call me that!" I yelled as I glared at all of the people who even tried to look at me. Dwayne caught up with me and we began to walk to his next class, I wasn't going to mine. _

_ "So you decided to come to school today?" He asked. I smirked with my hands in my jeans pockets as we kept walking._

_ "I need to show up sometimes after all, I do love scaring the crap out of people." I laughed as a freshman looked at me and then quickly averted their eyes as they practically ran around me. Dwayne just shook his head and smiled._

_ "I'll see you later." He said as he walked in his classroom._

_ "Have fun in Algebra nerd." I yelled in and laughed as he flipped me off when the teacher wasn't looking._

"I was fine with my life; I was failing school, skipping all my classes, never even thinking about homework, that life seemed so pathetic to me." Letty's grandmother said, frowning as she looked at the rock underneath her. She then smiled and looked up at the sunrise yet again. "But one day I saw this boy while I was walking through the school. Everybody was in class, but he was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed and his head down, eyes closed. I didn't even realize I was staring at him, I never bothered with the guys at my school not that that didn't stop them from trying to get with me." Letty's grandma said as she motioned to her body. "But when this guy looked up at me, I was breathless. Even from about twelve feet I could see these piercing brown eyes, and I knew in that moment that I loved him."

_After I had dropped Dwayne off in Algebra I started walking around the school again making myself scarce so the teachers wouldn't notice. When suddenly I stopped in my tracks, I had heard some rumors about a new kid at school who had just moved here from New York apparently he had every girl in our school chasing after him. I didn't realize I'd been staring but he must have felt it or noticed it but he looked up at me and smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling strangely exposed in my brown tank top and jeans. He smiled at me and I felt my mask fall, I was breathless, but I soon regained my composure and put my mask back on._

"_What're you lookin' at?" I asked as I looked into those deep brown eyes. He chuckled,_

"_What're you lookin' at?" I glared at him as I began to walk away. _

"_See ya around killer." I clenched my fists as I turned around, took three long strides, and swung at that smart-ass's face. He grabbed my fist right before it connected with his face, I struggled to get away but he held on tight and just looked at me. Finally I stopped struggling and sighed._

"_What do you want?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me; I shivered, in spite of myself, feeling so exposed under those eyes. _

"_You have gorgeous eyes." I pulled away and gave him one last glare as I stomped away. I heard him laugh behind me, I walked into the girl's bathroom and looked at myself I had long raven-black hair that stopped at my shoulders, I had long dark eyelashes, and my eyes were a light brown with little darker brown spots in random places, I sighed as I turned around. That asshole really needs to stop talking. _

Letty opened her mouth about to say something, but Tanya just held her finger up to Letty's lips. "Let me finish baby, let me finish before you say anything." Letty shut her mouth and Tanya continued. "This man was so interesting. He had this way of saying just the right thing to piss me off, and yet even though I wanted to kill him I could feel my defenses give way every time I was around him. I started to show up to school more often, and every time that same class period came around we would meet by those lockers and talk to each other. He would always call me Little Miss Brown Eyes." Tanya said as smile crept onto her face as her eyes glazed over with memories.

_I walked around the familiar corner with my eyes slowly drifting around the hallway trying to make it look like I didn't care about this guy. I'd only met him yesterday after all why did I care about seeing him again. After all he probably wouldn't even be here, I assured myself but then I walked around the corner to see him there again. Arms crossed head down, eyes closed, one leg up against the lockers and one down on the ground, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards me, smiling. _

"_Nice to see you again Killer, you going to try to hit me again?" I snorted._

"_Don't tempt me, smartass." I said as I went to sit beside him. He sunk down to the floor as I sat beside him. We sat there in silence for a little while, until I decided to speak._

"_I heard you were from New York." I said as I stared at the lockers ahead, I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye._

"_Yeah I am, but you don't really strike me as the gossipy type." I snorted._

"_I'm not; I don't give a crap about any of the idiots in this school, but I've always wanted to go to New York. Is it as great as everybody says?" He smiled._

"_Certain parts, depends on the type of person you are." I looked at him._

"_What do you mean?" I asked he looked ahead at the lockers._

"_You'd understand if you went there." Suddenly I saw one of the teachers walking around. We both stood up and began walking away, but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Little Miss Brown Eyes." I glared at his retreating body. God that guy was full of it, but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day._

"I loved him with all of my heart. Once we both graduated we got married, but I was still stuck in that gang. I went down there and quit it; they didn't do a thing to me. I was so confused and scared I knew they were waiting for a moment to harm us the worst way they could. They didn't come for over two years, we thought we were safe and we wanted a baby so badly. So we got me pregnant. I was nine months pregnant, due any day, when they came. They came in the night with guns they had a clear shot at me and they took it, right at my belly, the love of my life jumped in front of me and took the bullet for me and my child, right in his chest. All I remember is screaming, but his mouth was closed in pain, so it must have been me screaming.

_I heard a rustling coming from downstairs, I decided it was my ears playing tricks on me but then I heard it again. I sat up quickly but quietly hissed as I held my humungous baby bump. My husband sat up as well so quickly._

"_Is it the baby? Is it coming?" He asked quickly as he put his hand on my belly. I shook my head. _

"_No I thought I heard something downstairs." He looked at me with a serious look then he looked at the door. He grabbed the gun he kept on his nightstand and I did the same. We both got up and turned waiting. Slowly our bedroom door creaked open, and the person there switched on the lights. I just about screamed, it was my best girl, she always had my back when I was in the gang and I had always had hers, when she saw us both she smiled. _

"_Hi Tanya, married life is really working out for you huh? Look at you; you're just…glowing." I saw the gun at her side and heard the other gang members walking around downstairs. I felt tears in my eyes._

"_Please," I asked, "please leave us alone." I said as I held my gun up shakily. She laughed as she brought her gun up, observing it._

"_You see Tanya, you and I were the best. Everybody feared us, we were on top." She laughed a humorless laugh. "And then you go and ruin all of that by going to this pathetic life with your perfect husband, perfect house, perfect….. kid." She said as she motioned her gun towards my stomach, I protectively put my hand over my belly. She laughed at my actions. "You know how we work Tanya, you should have known that you wouldn't be safe, you should've taken the risky life rather than the American dream." I felt tears running down my face. She looked at me in disgust. "Look at you, you're so weak." Then suddenly I heard gunshots downstairs and Dwayne's familiar voice. Our tormentor sneered and turned back to us. I saw her pull the trigger, I saw the bullet coming towards me, my belly, I saw my reason for living jump in front of me, I saw the bullet enter him and I saw my world tumble down in front of my eyes. I ran to him and held him to me rocking him back and forth. He looked up at me and smiled while he stroked my cheek with his hand; I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek. I heard one more gunshot and could see the killer fall to the floor and Dwayne's familiar shoes standing in the doorway. _

"_Sweetie, sweetie, please don't leave me, please don't leave me. I love you so, so much." I said as my tears fell onto his shirt. He smiled up to me._

"_Baby please don't cry, you know I would never leave you. If you ever need help just close your eyes and listen, I'll be in the wind always ready to help you." I started crying even harder. _

"_Please, please, please." I whispered. He kept smiling at me._

"_Just promise me one thing." He said I nodded my head rapidly. I could tell Dwayne had walked away to call 911. "Marry Dwayne; give you and our child a good life." I shook my head._

"_I can't love again, I can't baby, you're what makes my life whole, you're what those cheesy storybooks are always talking about, I can't love again after you." He squeezed my hand._

"_I love you, be strong like I know you are. I love you more than anything Little Miss Brown Eyes, I promise I'll see you again one day, whether it's in heaven or another life. Now promise me you'll go watch our sunset one day, with our child or grandchild and think of me." I nodded rapidly again, whispering my promises. With that he closed his eyes and I felt his grip loosen on my hand and I cried out in anguish and pain. I felt only three tiny comforts though. A kick I felt in my stomach, Dwayne's arms hugging me to him, promising that everything will be ok, and a small breeze that pushed a strand of hair out of my face, even though all of the windows were closed. _

" I remember Dwayne coming out of nowhere like a guardian angel and he shot every gang member in our house. I didn't see him do it though, I was holding my love I remember thinking that if I could give him my life I would, I would die so he could survive. He looked me in the eye and told me that I needed to marry Dwayne and that he'll never leave me he then said that he loved me and my child, your father." Tanya had tears falling down her face; Letty put a hand on her back as tears fell down her face as well.

"What did you do?" Letty asked while she rubbed her grandmother's back. Tanya wiped at her eyes, as she continued.

"I did what he wanted me to do. I married Dwayne, he was a good man he took good care of me but-" Letty continued for her.

"He wasn't grandpa." Letty finished as she watched the sunrise. Her grandmother smiled sadly and nodded. "Did dad know?" Letty asked as she kept rubbing her grandmother's back. She sniffed as wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No, no I didn't tell your dad."

"Why?" Letty asked again.

"Because I'm a coward, I was afraid of shaking my son's life and I was afraid to remember." Tanya said as she watched the sunrise intently. "One thing that he had always talked about when we were talking in those hallways was this beautiful sunrise. He said that every Saturday and Sunday morning he would get up early and watch it on this very rock, he would watch the world begin again, as he always said." Letty looked over at grandmother as Tanya watched the sunrise and closed her eyes as she felt a wind pull back her hair, and Tanya smiled brighter than Letty had seen in a long time. "He always said that one day he'd take me here when we were old, and we'd reflect on our crazy life as kids, but when he died I knew I had to do this for the both of us before I died, or else I wouldn't be able to ever face him again, but I never came here I came up with so many plans but never put them to action." She looked at Letty and smiled.

"But your Dominic fulfilled this for me. He made my dream come true, and for that I am thankful." Letty smiled as she watched the sky turn pink and orange. "But Letty I have to say something, when I see you with Dominic; I see me and the man I love. I want to tell you now while I still can that I want you to be careful." Letty looked at Tanya seriously. "I'm not going to stop you from doing something stupid, but know this. I was stupid as a youth and it cost me the love of my life. I'm afraid that you and Dom might do something like me and one of you might lose the other. I wanted you to know that, and I wanted to tell somebody the truth. Learn from my mistakes baby." Tanya said as she began to get up and walk away. Letty was staring ahead of her.

"Grandma." Tanya turned around to look at her grandchild. "What was his name? The man you loved what was his name?" Letty asked looking her grandmother in the eyes. Tanya looked down sadly, but smiled.

"Damian, his name was Damian." Letty shivered at the similarity in her and her grandmother and Dominic and her grandfather and even Leon and Dwayne. She peeled her eyes away from the rock and looked up at the sun. She got up and smiled while she watched the new day blossom, _it was nice to meet you grandpa._ And with that she walked away as she felt a new protection following her on the winds.


	47. Bars and Celebrities

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Let me know if you want them to stay in New York a little bit longer or if you want them to go home, anyway let me know, I know you will. Also look up the Boom Boom Room in Google Images, seeing a picture will give you a better idea of the setting later on in this story, it's just too architecturally beautiful for me to describe. Seriously look it up.**

Letty sat on a bench in Time's square eating her New York street hot dog with everything on it. She smiled as she watched people walking by her, but she saw one thing that caught her attention. There were two men standing about ten feet away from her by a trash can trying to blend in with everybody, she shook her head and frowned as she polished off her hot dog and laughed as Mia had a little spit-take over Letty's mother who just laughed and wiped it off with a napkin. Letty got up and headed towards the trash can where she saw Dom and Leon trying to be inconspicuous their backs were to her so she pushed Dom's back and he turned around surprised but relaxed when he saw who it was. She glared at him,

"Dom listen I know you're trying to protect us, but we can take care of ourselves right now and you're staring is really starting to bug me and the others too." Dom looked over Letty to see the rest of the girls talking but warily looking around every once in a while. Dom sighed and turned his attention back to Letty.

"Letty I'd kill myself if something happened to any of you, just please, please let me and Leon take care of you." Dom asked while he tried to pull her into a hug, but she just pulled away, and raised her eyebrow at him.

"No promises." And with that Letty walked back to her friends. Mia looked up at her confused and Letty just motioned for them to follow her. They all did, they headed into their hotel but before they reached their room Letty pushed all of her friends into the ladies' bathroom.

"What the hell Letty?" Mia hissed as they walked into the girls bathroom, with Letty still looking over her shoulder, but once everyone was in Letty locked the bathroom door.

"Listen we've all been getting the feeling we're being watched." All four looked at each other and nodded, confirming their shared suspicions, Letty just continued. "And I know who is, it's Dom and Leon they followed us here, to "protect" us." Letty said using air quotes. "But frankly I'm sick of it and want to have some _real _fun." Letty said as all three girls began smirking, looking forward to what fun Letty had thought of.

"So what're we going to do?" Mia said smiling and practically jumping up and down with excitement thinking about completely disobeying her controlling brother. Letty smiled at her.

"We're going to go partying." Letty replied while Maria looked at her a little bit confused.

"Letty how are we getting out of here though without them following us?" Letty frowned a little bit and looked around when her eyes landed on the window on the other side of the bathroom. She smiled and the rest followed her gaze.

"I feel fifteen again." Tanya said while she opened the window and slipped through it and into a fresh breath of air, where she no longer felt suffocated. The rest followed suite and all sighed in contentment, final feeling like they're _actually _on vacation.

The girls had practically all run away from the hotel laughing about how girls always were the smarter species. They stopped at a store in a strip mall to grab some new clothes. Mia had gone for a simple aqua blue dress that brought out all of her greatest assets and a pair of black high heeled boots with a pair of sunglasses. Maria had chosen a simple black dress that had long lacy sleeves that stopped at her elbow and some simple black stilettoes. Tanya was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees; she had a black shawl that she was keeping around her shoulders and a simple pair of black flats with sliver buttons on the back. Last but definitely not least, Letty was wearing a short black skirt with some knee high combat boots and a green sports bra with a small cameo jacket that stopped right under her breasts and covered all of her arms.

All three walked out of the store warily looking around but not seeing any strange man in black jackets that looked like they were from _The Matrix_. All four girls smiled and began walking all over the city enjoying some of the looks they were getting and not enjoying some of them. They were walking around laughing in the dark when they noticed something very interesting to them. Mia squealed,

"Oh my god, that's where that famous bar where celebrities go is! God I wish we could get in there." Mia sighed wistfully, Letty just smirked at her.

"Ask and you shall receive." Letty said as she began walking towards The Standard Hotel the other three woman looked at each other surprised but then smiled at each other and followed suite, smiling thinking about what Letty's plan was.

Letty walked into the hotel and noticed an area full of people with no bar. She frowned and looked behind her questioningly at Mia. Mia just rolled her eyes at her.

"It's a first class bar that overlooks all of New York City; it's on the eighteenth floor." Letty looked ahead of her and saw the elevator and security guard standing outside of it. She smiled.

"Follow my lead." She said as she waited for the security guard to be preoccupied by a drunken man trying to get in as well. She charged forward with all three women in tow and she pushed the elevator button. The doors opened as she quickly ran inside with the rest of her friends, the security guard glared at their retreating forms while the drunken man decided to try and do the same, but he just grabbed the man and basically threw him across the room. Letty smiled at the security guard and waved as Mia pressed the eighteenth button and the elevator doors closed.

Once upstairs the four women were in awe of it all, the beautiful view, architecture, and celebrities. Mia squealed,

"Oh my god, that's Jesse McCartney!" She said as she grabbed Letty's arm and began jumping up and down. Letty watched Jesse McCartney silently getting a drink and looking around, but obviously there alone. Letty smirked at what was going to happen next.

"Why don't we go introduce you?" Letty asked laughing at Mia's scared expression and pulling her towards the place the teen heart-throb was sitting. Letty took the seat next to him and pulled Mia into the seat behind her and smiled at him. Pushing his shoulder to get his attention he looked over at her surprised, nobody touched him like that.

"Hey listen my friend here wanted to say hi, and we thought you looked pretty lonely over here by yourself." Letty said while she smiled at him and elbowed Mia in the ribcage; because she had just gone slack jawed. He just smiled sadly back.

"Yeah well I just went through a break up so." He said while he nodded his head and called for three martinis. Mia went aw like he was a cute puppy dog and walked around Letty to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry; break ups can be _so _hard. You must be so hurt. Do you want to talk about it?" Mia asked as she took the other seat next to him. He looked over at Letty as she took her martini and stood up.

"I'll leave you two." Mia smiled at Letty gratefully and continued to talk to the pop star. Letty looked around and saw her mother having a deep conversation with Madonna, _Madonna!_ And her grandmother seemed to have been having a _very _serious debate with Justin Timberlake. Letty couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Letty went over to a couch and looked out the window and just was in awe at the beauty of New York City. This really was the greatest birthday present she'd ever gotten, sitting here in this famous bar, full of celebrities, in the city of lights drinking her martini and she just smiled, thinking of all the trouble she was going to get into when she got back to their hotel.


	48. Operas

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty walked into their hotel laughing as Tanya and Maria told everybody about their conversations with Madonna and Justin Timberlake while Mia texted Jesse McCartney. Suddenly a big hulking bald man was standing in front of Letty, nostrils flaring and hands balled up into fists. He hugged her to him, then pulled back to yell at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dom yelled at her while he observed all of Letty to make sure she was ok. She pulled back from him.

"We were at the Standard Hotel getting drinks with Jesse McCartney, Justin Timberlake, and Madonna." Mia giggled out. Dom glared at her phone and snatched it away from her. "Hey!" Mia yelled as she jumped at Dom trying to get her phone back, but he just held it right out of her reach, like he used to do when they were kids. Letty just gave Dom a small punch in the stomach and the phone lowered just enough for Mia to grab her phone and hide behind Letty.

"Dom, you and Leon need to go home." Letty said as she looked at him with arms crossed and a look daring him to fight her about it. Dom shook his head and sighed.

"Letty I can't have you here without me being here, I would drive myself crazy with worry." Letty raised an eyebrow at him while Leon came up behind Dom.

"Leon you know I can take care of myself." Leon nodded.

"I'll go pack my bags." Dom turned around quickly and looked at Leon like he was crazy. Leon just shrugged.

"Dom man, they can take care of themselves and if we're ruining their trip I'm going home. The whole point of this is for them to enjoy themselves without us being around. We can't hold their hands throughout their lives." Leon smiled at the four girls and walked away, waving over his shoulder. "I'll see you girls when you get home." Letty smiled at the retreating figure of Leon and then turned her attention back to the flabbergasted Dom.

"What about you Dom? What's your decision?" Dom turned around slowly and looked Letty in the eyes for at least ten minutes, Letty didn't back down. Dom finally sighed and gave Letty a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get home babe." He then kissed Mia on the cheek and gave Tanya and Maria a hug. He then walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 10th floor he then looked back at the four and smiled and waved at them; that was the last time any of the four saw him for the rest of their trip.

The four walked into the Metropolitan Opera House, Letty automatically yawned. Tanya elbowed her in the ribcage.

"Letty your mother really wants to see this opera. She and your father both saw it here on their honeymoon." Letty smiled sheepishly as she saw looked at her grandmother.

"I know, sorry. Opera's just never really been my thing, you know?" Tanya and Mia both nodded.

"It's not really ours either but it's important to Mrs. Ortiz. Besides maybe we'll end up liking it." Mia said as she walked towards a huge display with a humongous outfit and hat outfitted in jewels. Letty smiled.

"What's the opera again?" Letty asked her grandmother. Tanya just smiled at her.

"The Tales of Hoffman, it was your mother and father's favorite opera." They walked into the stage area, Letty gasped. There was a humongous curtain and beautiful chandeliers everywhere. There were so many seats and so many people, it surprised her. She hadn't even seen this many people at any races. Everybody was dressed up as she took her seat she noticed a miniature T.V. in front of her. She pushed her grandmother.

"What's this for?" She asked pointing to the small television.

"That's to translate what they're saying." Letty frowned.

"Wait so this isn't even in English?" Tanya motioned for her to be quite while the lights dimmed and the chandeliers rose into the ceiling, _the friggin' ceiling! _And the opera began.

The second that Maria had walked into that familiar building, she felt herself about to cry, but she kept herself steady. She ran her hand over a bannister meant to keep people at bay.

_"Baby I think we're supposed to go in." Maria whispered to a young Juan who had buried himself in the nook of Maria's neck and was kissing her there. He grunted._

_ "We're supposed to, doesn't mean we have to." Maria just giggled and pushed him away while she grabbed his hand and pulled away from the bannister and into the stage area. _

Maria felt some tears falling down her cheeks. What she wouldn't give to go back in time and tell herself to treasure every moment she had with her beloved husband. She wiped away a tear as Mia, Letty, and Tanya walked into the stage area and she followed. She sat down in her seat and remembered.

_She was watching the opera intently when she felt Juan push her leg, she looked over at him annoyed and confused at the same time. He motioned for her to follow him; she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but nonetheless followed her crazy husband. They were in an area Maria knew they weren't supposed to be. She looked around and then back at Juan nervously._

_ "Juan where are we going?" Maria asked while she grabbed his arm and looked around nervously. He smiled at her._

_ "We're getting an inside look." Maria looked at him like he was crazy._

_ "Juan! We're not supposed to be back here!" Maria whisper-yelled. Juan chuckled._

_ "That's what makes it fun babe." He said while he gave her a quick kiss. They were walking when suddenly somebody adorned in a multitude of make-up came towards them, she was obviously one of the singers, Maria was guessing the doll from the first act. _

_ "You folks shouldn't be back here." She said looking between the two with a smile on her face. Juan looked at her evenly._

_ "Yeah well we thought it would be fun to get a better look." The actress smiled at the two. _

_ "Well I like you two. You have good auras of pure love surrounding you. I gave that kind of love up for my career." Juan raised an eyebrow. The singer just looked between the two for a little bit longer and then spoke again. "Just say you're here with Olympia. You can hang around for our party. It was nice meeting you two." She then winked at them and then walked away. The couple looked at each other with faces of shock they then started giggling and holding each other while they watched the rest of the opera backstage. Maria had never felt so free._

Once the opera was over all four woman had tears in their eyes. Mia, being the hopeless romantic she is, was crying for poor, poor Hoffman, Tanya was still crying for Antonia, Letty was crying for Nicklausse, she really loved that kid, and Maria was crying with the memories of her husband.

**I'm going to have one more chapter with the four in New York. Tell me what you think about it, if you've never seen what the Met looks like look it up it's so beautiful I've gotten the amazing chance to see it in real life, it's really gorgeous. If you haven't read or seen the story of the Tales of Hoffman just look up a synopsis, it's a really, really cool opera. Anyway please leave me a review. **


	49. Pinky Promises

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**I thought it was about time that Mia and Letty had their own moment together, it's been way too long, hope you enjoy.**

"Letty?" Mia said as she pushed a sleeping Letty. Letty groaned and rolled over to look at her clock.

"God Mi, it's 3 in the fucking morning, you've known me since we were kids, and you know that I'm a bitch in the morning." With that Letty lied down in her bed attempting to sleep again. Then suddenly she felt Mia get into her bed. She sighed and rolled over to see Mia with tears in her eyes, this caught Letty off guard. "What's the matter Mi, why are you crying?" Letty asked as she pushed strands of hair out of Mia's face, but she just kept crying. Letty, at a loss to do, got up and pulled on a red sweater over her tank top and put some Ugg boots on, tucking her pajama pant legs into them. She then held her hand out to Mia. "Come on baby girl let's go get some grub." Mia nodded her head and took Letty's hand as they both got up and walked out of the door.

The girls walked across the street that separated their hotel with a 24 hour coffee shop across the street. They walked in and sat down at a table as Letty sat with her arms crossed and on the table as she looked at Mia. Mia was sitting up straight, back against the chair, her hands in her lap, and her head lowered, focusing on something that Letty couldn't see. After a while a waitress came around.

"Can I get you girls anything?" She asked in a chipper voice Letty deemed too happy to be used this early in the morning. Mia just kept looking down. Letty looked at her and then back at the waitress with a small, small smile on her face.

"Just two coffees please." Mia just kept staring at the ground.

"Ok I'm on it." She said as she walked away, Letty smiled and said a quick thank you before turning her attention back to Mia.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Mi? Or are you just going to sit there and keep having a staring contest with the table?" Mia looked up and smiled slightly at Letty, then fidgeted in her chair for a minute.

"Letty I'm scared." Mia finally admitted, Letty just looked at her confused for a second.

"Well what are you scared of?" Letty asked as the waitress set two coffees down on their tables.

"I'm scared for our family Letty." Mia said finally meeting Letty's eyes as she took a sip of coffee and then continued. "I have this feeling that we're only going to be happy for a little while longer and then it's all going to go downhill." Mia started balling again. Letty reached across the table and held her hand.

"It's only a feeling Mi. Our family's strong we'll always make it." Mia started shaking her head as she cried and her voice broke.

"No, Letty I had a dream. I had a dream where I saw Jesse dead and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Then I saw Dom I ran to hug him but he said he had to go and then he disappeared. I saw Vince, he was bloodied but he smiled at me and told me to take care of myself, then he disappeared. I saw Leon and he just gave me a quick smile and said "Make sure Lett doesn't get in too much trouble," and then he disappeared. Then I saw you smiling at me and holding your arms out to me, I ran and hugged you but then you stopped holding me and I looked up, you were dead. I screamed and that's when I woke up and woke you up." Mia relayed the story through tears. Letty shivered, that dream scared even her. She didn't know why but it scared her. She put on her brave face though.

"Mia I know that dream must have spooked you, but we're a family. We're strong apart but invincible together." Letty said while she smiled and held Mia's hands. Mia just started to cry again.

"That's the thing Lett. You guys think you're invincible but you're not, and this dream I think it means that we all leave each other, in some way or another." Mia said as she held Letty's hand so tight, Letty felt her hand ache but didn't stop Mia. Nothing had changed since that day they had become friends, Letty still couldn't refuse her. Letty took Mia's hand and kissed it.

"Mia sssshhhhh ssshhh ssh sh, why would we leave you, or each other for that matter? We love each other more than anything." Letty said as she held Mia's hand. Mia just kept crying.

"You tell me Letty. What's going on? I can tell you are keeping something big from me." Mia said looking Letty in the eye, conveying for her to tell her the truth. Letty sighed and rubbed Mia's hand.

"It's something that the less you know about it, the better." Letty said calmly, Mia just pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. Letty sighed, Mia always had this effect on her, one movement and Letty would tell her everything.

"Dom's found a way to pay for all of our bills and just general costs." Letty said while she messed with the ketchup on their table, refusing to look Mia in the eyes.

"Tell me how Letty." Mia said with a raised eyebrow and tear-stained cheeks. Letty sighed while she put the ketchup down and folded her arms on the table, while she looked Mia in the eyes.

"We're hijacking trucks, with electronics and things like that on them and then we sell them." Letty said while she shrugged and awaited Mia's reaction. Mia just watched Letty for a second and then shook her head.

"Letty this is going to hurt us more than it's going to help us, I can feel it." Mia said, hoping to knock some sense into Letty, but Letty wouldn't hear it.

"Mia we need the money or else we're going to die, and our shops and the street-racing aren't going to cut it." Mia looked at Letty like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right Lett? Street-racing was already pushing the limit. This is just setting a match to gasoline it might seem cool for a second but then your whole house will burn down!" Mia whispered but yet yelled at the same time. Letty just kept her composure and looked back at Mia calmly.

"Mia I know what we're doing and how stupid it is, so does Dom, but we're a family of five high-school dropouts, and one prospering high schooler, and we all want the best for you. Don't you want to go to college?" Letty asked looking at Mia, Mia just sat back and looked at Letty with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Not if it's going to tear our family apart." Mia said while she looked out the window, Letty sighed.

"Mia I'm not perfect, I've done millions of stupid things and this probably tops it all off, but it'll only be for a little while, like in year intervals. They'll never figure it out." Letty said while she reached across the table and pulled Mia's hand into hers." "And Mi, if you have a bad feeling about one of the heists I promise that me and Leon will do everything we can to stop Dom." Letty smiled at Mia, who still looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow but then she leaned forward and stuck her pinky finger out at Letty.

"Pinky promise?" Mia asked, Letty chuckled and took Mia's pinky in hers and squeezed it.

"Pinky promise." Letty said as Mia flew across the table and hugged Letty tightly to her. Letty held her back while Mia remembered their most important pinky promises.

_ "Letty?" A sniffling five-year old came walking into Letty's room, Letty was sitting there sketching out her dream car when she looked up to see the crying five-year old._

_ "Mia what's the matter?" Letty asked as she walked up to the five year old who just threw her arms around her and began crying into her shoulders. Letty rubbed her back, and held her._

_ "Letty, Vince and Dom said you liked hanging out with them more than you liked hanging out with me." The little Toretto pouted Letty, just shook her head at those two idiots._

_ "Come on you know not to listen to them your my best girl, you always come first." Letty said as she pulled Mia away from her to look at her and smile at her. Mia smiled slightly then held her pinky out to Letty._

_ "Pinky promise I'll always come first." Mia said as Letty looked at her a little confused and a little bit embarrassed but then she wrapped her own pinky around Mia's an looked the little Toretto in the eyes. _

_ "Pinky promise." _

_ Letty held a crying Mia in her arms; apparently her 6th grade romance hadn't worked out that well. _

_ "I hate him." Mia said as Letty stroked the 6__th__ grader's hair. "I hate all guys, they don't care about us, we're just arm candy to them. Letty looked up a little confused._

_ "Since when do you know what arm-candy is?" Letty asked looking down at her. Mia looked up at her a little angrily._

_ "Don't change the subject Lett, you've got to promise me that it'll always be you and me and we'll never leave one another, no matter what." Mia said while she held her pinky finger out to Letty, Letty smiled at her and squeezed Mia's pinky back._

_ "Pinky promise." _

_ "Mia what the hell happened?" Letty asked as she cupped Mia's cheek to get a good look at the bruise on it. Mia just let out a slight sob._

_ "Drake didn't take the break up very well." Letty pulled Mia to her as she looked around the school. Then she saw Drake talking to some racer chaser whore. She pulled away from Mia and walked right towards him, once he saw Letty that cocky grin of his fell off of his face. Letty wasted no time she punched him in the face, he was a real pussy, so he felt right to the ground._

_ "That was for being a dick-head and cheating on my best friend." Letty said while she kicked him in the groin, causing him to cry out in pain._

_ "And that was for hitting her in the face." Letty started to walk away but stopped and turned around landing one last kick to his face, causing his nose to bleed. He looked up to her while he held his nose in his hands._

_ "What was that for?" He asked Letty just shrugged._

_ "That was for being you." Letty walked back to the tear-stained fifteen year old. She gave her a hug._

_ "I've always got your back, I promise." Mia looked up at her smiling and held out her pinky._

_ "Pinky promise?" She asked. Letty chuckled and squeezed her pinky._

_ "Pinky promise."_

Mia was brought back to reality when Letty pulled away and stood up holding out her hand to Mia.

"Should we go back to the hotel, and try to get some sleep?" Letty asked Mia while she took her hand and stood up. "We could go get some tacos and watch some sappy romantic comedy, my treat." Letty said as they began walking back to the hotel.

"Hey Letty?" Mia asked as she bit into her taco. Letty pulled her gaze away from the TV. to look at Mia.

"Yeah?" She asked as she too bit into her taco.

"Tacos aren't even Mexican are they?" Mia asked as she carefully looked at her taco. Letty nodded.

"Yeah they were invented in America now Tamales that's a real Mexican food." Letty said while she watched Mia and bit into her taco again.

"I want to go to South America, Germany too." Mia said while she wiped her hands on her old sweatpants and chewed the last of her taco. Letty looked at her a little confused.

"Why?" Letty asked finishing off her taco as well. "I've been to South America, the best things there are the wildlife." Mia smiled at Letty.

"South America because that's where my mom's from, and Germany I don't really know I just want to go there." Mia said while she shrugged her shoulders. Letty smiled at her.

"Hey I promise I'll take you to both of those places just you and me." Letty smiled at Mia. Mia smiled back.

"Seriously?" She asked, Letty just nodded.

"Even if it kills me." Letty said while Mia held her pinky out to her.

"Pinky promise?" She asked Letty just laughed and squeezed Mia's pinky with her own.

"Pinky promise."


	50. Hearts

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**Sorry I haven't updated lately it's just life, you know? **

"How long of does it take to clean a friggin' airplane?" Letty asked as she sighed and leaned into her chair. Mia looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Letty just smiled. "Yeah I know I know, I just don't like the smell of airplanes and the sooner we take off, the sooner I can get off of it." Mia just smiled at her friend, and looked to her left to see the rest of her friends. Maria and Tanya were chatting away about their trip to New York, while Letty just impatiently tapped her toe and breathed through her mouth. Mia smiled at them and closed her eyes thinking about the trip of a lifetime.

"Hey guys," Mia said as the other three women turned their attention towards her. "What was everybody's favorite part of the trip?" She asked smiling at everybody. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "Mine was the tacos and that cheesy romantic comedy." Mia smiled, Letty looked at her surprised and smiled while they both held out each other's pinkies and squeezed them. Tanya and Maria shared a confused look but then just smiled and shook their heads.

"Mine was Central Park and the sunrise." Tanya said while she winked at Letty, Letty just smiled and took Tanya's hand and held it to her heartbeat. She just held her there for a second before kissing it and letting go.

"Mine was most definitely the opera." Maria said smiling while she twirled her wedding ring around on her finger. All three women looked over at Letty who was currently observing her calloused hands. Once she felt everybody's eyes on her she turned her head to look at the other three, she shrugged.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." She said as she looked out the window the other three just looked at her angrily.

"Come on Lett. Just tell us what your favorite part of the trip was. It was the automobile show at the Museum wasn't it?" Mia asked while she rolled her eyes. Letty looked over at her, studying her with her eyes and shook her head.

"It's my secret." Letty said while she smiled at the three glares being sent her way and just turned her head, when she felt the plane moving.

"Finally!" She said as all four woman craned to look out the window as they took off and looked at the big city, become smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>"Dom!" Mia squealed as she launched herself into her brother's arms. He smiled and hugged her back as he watched the three generations of Ortiz girls walking towards him. When Mia let go of him and went to hug the rest of the team Dom pulled Letty into a hug and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"I missed you baby." Dom said as he pulled back to look at her. She seemed older, wiser if that made sense.

"I missed you somewhat." Letty joked as she pulled back and went to hug her boys and Vince.

"Hey baby girl, it's nice to have you back." Leon smiled down at her, Letty just smiled back up at him.

"Those jackets and sunglasses you and Dom were wearing in New York, did you model those out of the _Matrix_?" Leon smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Well yeah, those guys kicked ass in style." Letty laughed and hugged him again, she then pulled back to see the rest of her family. Leon watched her walk away and hated the butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly he felt somebody tap his shoulder; he turned his gaze away from Letty to see Tanya standing in front of him.

"You remind me a lot of an old friend of mine." She said while she looked over at Letty and motioned to her. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Leon blushed and looked at the floor.

"I wouldn't try to take her from Dom Mrs. Ortiz; I just want her to be happy." Tanya smiled at him.

"So did my friend, but I didn't love him like he loved me. I still married him though, and I've kicked myself every day since. Whenever I look back I can't help but think that even though he was content to have me love him but not be in love with him. I think that if I hadn't been selfish and hadn't held on to him, maybe he could have found a real love. Think about that." Tanya was about to walk away but Leon grabbed her arm and proceeded to ask her a question.

"Do you think I'm being punished for something by being in love with somebody who can't love me back the same way?" Leon asked still looking down, but Tanya could tell there were tears brimming in his eyes.

"Just be there for her Leon. I have a feeling she's really going to need you one day and you're going to be the only one who can help her, but don't be scared to find your own happiness." With that she walked away and Leon looked up to see Dom kissing Letty and he heard her uncharacteristically giggle. He smiled at her happiness but could feel his own heart tearing slowly in half.

**Sorry there hasn't been a lot of Dom and Letty for a while, next chapter there should be, and again sorry for the wait. **


	51. Glass

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**Midnight**

"Dom where's my damn crossbow?" Letty asked as she walked up to him and Vince, Dom just looked down at her.

"Change of plans Lett, you're going to drive Jess and he's going to shoot out the windshield, then Vince is going to jump into the truck instead of you." Letty glared at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"We don't have time for this Lett, come on this shipment's almost to the access point." Leon said coming up behind Letty, hoping to talk sense into her, he's the only one who's ever been able to do that. She gave Dom one last glare before turning around and following Leon to their cars. Dom sighed and thanked Leon with his eyes for saving him there.

"Dom you really need to tread carefully with that girl. She doesn't like being protected, you know that." Dom sighed; of course he knew that, but every measure he could take to protect her he would.

"Alright let's make some money!" Dom yelled as he got in his car and drove off with Letty and Leon following him in a kind of V formation.

* * *

><p>After the team had gotten their stolen merchandise and had sold it off, the whole world seemed at peace. Letty and Dom weren't fighting, Leon was getting rid of his heartache with alcohol, Vince was suddenly very attractive to the racer chaser skanks, Jesse was enjoying all the new performance parts he now had access to, and Mia was enjoying all of the college choices she now had, even if she was still really uneasy with the stealing. A year had gone by and everything was going smoothly but then they started to run out of money and a new heist was being formulated.<p>

"Letty I don't want you jumping in that truck, besides you're a better driver than Vince you'll help us more by making sure Jesse doesn't fall out of that car." Letty crossed her arms and shook her head. She then walked away to put on some boxers and a normal shirt. She then got into bed.

"Oh come on Letty! Don't be so childish, just because I don't give you what you want for your own safety means I don't get any tonight?" Dom asked while he waved his arms around. Letty didn't even turn around to look at him.

"No, you don't get any tonight because you were flirting with those racer chasers tonight." Letty replied, Dom sighed and walked over to her and began to kiss the back of her neck. Letty just slapped him away, but he didn't take the hint and kept kissing her all over. She suddenly grabbed her pillow and blanket and began walking out of the room.

"Come on Lett. Where are you going?" Dom asked as she walked away.

"I'm going to go have a sleepover with Leon and Jesse." Letty replied as Dom sighed and laid down in bed while he looked over at his nightlight.

"You won't let her get hurt right?"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Letty said as she walked into the basement. Leon and Jesse looked up at her surprised.<p>

"Hey baby girl what you doin' down here?" Leon asked as he set down his cards on the floor and went to take Letty's pillow.

"Mind if I sleep down here with you guys tonight?" Letty asked, Leon and Jesse just nodded as Leon started setting up the couch with his pillow and blanket.

"What're you doing Leon?" Letty asked.

"Makin' the couch, you can have my bed tonight." Leon replied, Letty just pushed him and threw his pillow and blanket back onto his bed.

"Don't even think about it." Letty said as she set up her pillow and blanket on the couch. "You guys playing poker?" Letty asked the two. They just nodded.

"Want to join us?" Jesse asked already knowing the answer.

"'course I do." Letty replied as she sat by Leon and Jesse on the floor as they began playing.

"So what happened this time?" Leon asked Letty.

"He flirted with some racer chasers tonight so he isn't getting any, but he just can't keep it in his pants." Leon chuckled.

"Well I know you guys were fighting about something else before." Jesse said while focusing on his cards and what he had left to gamble. Letty sighed.

"Yeah we were fighting about the heist and me jumping onto the truck. Sometimes I think he thinks I'm made of glass."

"Letty I'm pretty sure he doesn't think that. He just wants to take all precautions to make sure you're ok." Leon said as Letty set down her cards and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Leon sighed and continued. "Think about it Lett, what if you got so hurt that Dom couldn't live with himself? I mean the guys super macho but he'd probably turn into a total drama queen and start telling you to go find a new guy and crap like that. You know him, he would do it." Jesse just sat to the side nodding.

"He's right he would." Letty just sighed.

"So I should not do this because he would have a girly breakdown?" Letty asked raising her eyebrow.

"No you shouldn't fight it because you'll most likely keep this team alive by doing what you do best, driving not jumping." Letty sighed and got up. "Hey Lett," Leon yelled after her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around. Leon stuttered for a minute, _I love you, _was on the tip of his tongue.

"Sweet dreams." Letty smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams Leon, night Jesse." With that Letty was out of the basement and back into her bedroom. Jesse turned his attention back to Leon.

"Are you okay man?" Jesse asked, Leon just nodded.

"Yeah Jess, I'm fine." Leon said as they resumed their card game.

"How much do you love her?" Leon looked up at Jesse and smiled sadly.

"Enough to throw myself in front of a bus for her." Jesse just smiled.

"I'm not sure she'd appreciate that. She's not made of glass remember?"

**Sorry about my empty promise of more Dom and Letty in this chapter, and sorry for skipping over an entire year but I didn't quite know what to write. Anyway please Review and let me know if you hated it, loved it, or are somewhere in between. **


	52. Chips and Busters

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Two Years Later**

" What's up guys?" Mia asked as she sat back on her counter, as Letty and the boys walked by.

"'Sup Mia." Leon replied walking straight to the chips. Letty smiled at her and gave a quick glance between her and the Buster. Mia just rolled her eyes at her.

"How ya livin' girl?" Letty asked as she walked back to where Dom was sitting and doing paperwork. She leaned herself up against the doorway and lowered her sunglasses so she had a clear enough view of him. "Hey Dom you want something to drink?" She asked, but he just lifted a can of soda above his head and went back to his paperwork, not evening looking at her. She just sighed and walked away. He'd been moodier than a teenage girl on her period since last night, he'd been flirting with some skanks so he hadn't gotten any, god he's such a girl. She went back to where Leon and Jesse were.

"Hey guys," Letty said but was suddenly shushed by both Leon and Jesse as they stared intently at something. "What're you staring at?" She asked as she looked over to where they were staring. She groaned Vince was giving the Buster a hard time. She just shook her head and went to grab some pretzels or something. She didn't want to get into this, it was none of her business and she doesn't like dealing with drama. Vince needs to get over the fact that Mia didn't want to go out with him, but just like Dom he is incredibly moody. Suddenly Letty hears Vince yelling after the Buster. This was going to get interesting. Suddenly Vince pushed the Buster into a truck. Letty took off her glasses so she could make sure she was seeing right, the Buster was actually kicking Vince's ass. She looked over at Mia who looked pissed and annoyed.

"Jesus Dom, would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." Mia asked, as Dom just ignored her and kept working on his paperwork. Mia was getting increasingly more irritated, "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" She yelled. Dom just let out a big sigh and stood up. When he saw what was going outside though, he became very interested.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" He joked; Mia just rolled her eyes at him.

"That's real funny." She said dryly.

"Dom!" Letty said giving him a 'what're the hell are you doing?' look.

"Alright." He said while he walked quickly out with Jesse, Leon, and Letty following close behind him. He had the Buster up on a car and was yelling at him, but Letty and Leon weren't paying attention. Leon had Vince and was trying to calm him down but Vince knocked over Leon's chips, Leon likes his chips.

"Get over there!" He said, annoyed with the Coyote's temper. Letty just pulled Vince back and gave her back to Dom and the Buster, while Leon and Vince just kept watching. Letty was talking to Mia with her eyes. Letty raised her eyebrow asking if Mia was ok. Mia just nodded and went back to her work. Letty relaxed when she saw Dom walk back into the store.

"You take care of it?" Letty asked walking up to him, he just ignored her. She sighed his attitude was really starting to piss her off. She felt somebody hit the back of her head; she turned around to see Leon smirking at her.

"Don't worry baby girl, his attitude will change after he wins tonight." Leon said as he walked away while he rubbed her head quickly and went to get himself a new packet of chips.

**Sorry I skipped two years and that this wasn't that long, or deep. Just hang in there I'll make sure to have a super long chapter next. Please leave me a review, thanks in advance.**


	53. The Fast and The Furious

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

**The Races**

As Letty got out of her car she had her eyes on Dominic and those two skanks the whole time. He never learns, she wanted to have sex tonight too and she wasn't going to let Dom be an ass and ruin that.

"Raowr! I smell skanks." Letty said while Monica and Genelle both took a step back. "Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" Letty asked while she glared at them, daring them to even try challenging her.

"Ok." Was all she heard from them as they walked away, they knew that even now Letty could kick both of their asses. Dom looked at Letty with his whiny toddler face.

"Letty I was just talking to the-." Dom didn't get to finish his sentence; Letty didn't want to hear his sad excuses.

"Yeah whatever." She said as she walked behind him. She felt somebody put a hand on her shoulder; it was Leon he smiled and winked at her. She smiled back but then she heard something weird, she heard the Buster's voice. She turned around to see him being stupid and betting his car. Leon was staring icily at him, that was weird Leon usually likes everyone. She heard Dom say something about the Buster's car. This she's gotta see. She walked out from behind Dominic to get a clearer view of it, this guy's ridiculous thinking he can win with this. She just shook her head and walked back to her car with Mia.

Once everyone was set up for the races Letty was leaning against her car with Mia. Usually they'd be joking around about something, but tonight Mia's attention was fixated on the Buster's car. Letty was pretty interested too, but she was watching Dominic as he focused on the finish line and when she looked at the Buster she saw him nervously looking around and messing with something in his car. She smirked and then put on a bored expression, it's not like there's any doubt about who's going to win tonight.

Letty smiled as she watched Dom cross the finish line in first and drive up, she walked up to where he was with Mia and Vince. She watched as Dom was given his money which meant all new performance parts for everybody. She grinned at the thought. Vince just smirked down at her.

"You giddy 'bout gettin' laid tonight little Leticia?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"At least I'm gettin' laid Vincey boy." He feigned an angry face.

"Is that right?" He asked getting up in her face.

"That's right." She smirked back while equally getting up in his face, she then heard Dom telling Mia to count his money. She looked up and suddenly she was off the ground with Dom smiling up at her.

"You're my trophy." Was all he said, as Letty rubbed the back of his bald head and smiled at him, before he put her down and gave her a passionate kiss. Suddenly they were broken out of each other's mouths by the sound of the Buster's engine. Dom pulled away and walked over there to give the Buster a little lecture. Letty smirked and walked in the other direction, she didn't want to hear Dom's ego tonight. She walked over to where Leon was sitting in his car with his little police scanner. When she walked up she smiled at him, while they both listened to the dark side of Los Angeles.

After a while Letty got bored and decided to leave Leon alone. She looked over to see Dom still endorsing his ego, she just shook her head and walked over to her car and got in. Just seconds after she did so she heard Leon warning everybody about cops. She could've peeled out of their quicker than everybody else but she needed to wait for Mia. Once Mia was in they were out of there, she'd heard that Vince was picking Dom up tonight so she could just go home and relax.

Once back at the fort Mia went upstairs to work on college stuff, Letty just grabbed herself a Corona and sat down to play some video games. Eventually she heard Leon and Jess walk in. She looked up and smiled when Leon sat down to play against her. Jesse just walked off to do something Jesse-like. After about an hour of Letty kicking Leon's ass he sighed and got up to go find himself a quick fuck for that night. Letty watched his retreating figure grimly, for the past two years Leon had been going through different women every night; his longest relationship had been about 27 hours long. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was worried.

After a while the whole party was filled with people, none of them being Dom. Letty didn't notice though she was too busy joking around with Leon and playing her video game. She just thought that he was hanging out with Hector and his boys, or he was upstairs sulking about something that wasn't a big deal, when suddenly she saw Dom walking through the house with an angry look on his face. Leon was flirting with the girl on his lap when he saw Dom.

"Yo Dom, hey man, we were just about to go look for you brother." He said while Dom knocked his Corona out of his hand. Letty got up quickly and watched him tell V off. She leaned up against a pillar in the house and watched as he lectured Jess. As he walked by she decided to make her presence known.

"You alright?" She asked, he looked at her like she was and idiot, Letty doesn't like that look.

"Am I alright?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was just a question." Dom huffed and walked away, to talk to the Buster. Letty frowned and gave Dom a disinterested look. The Buster asked him something and went upstairs, probably to go to the bathroom. Dom sat down and rubbed his head thinking about what he had just done, when Vince came up to try and talk some sense into Dom.

"He has no call bein' up in here, you don't know that fool for shit!" Vince yelled in Dom's face.

"Yeah he's right dawg." Leon agreed as Letty watched Jesse and his girl dancing around, just having fun. She missed her and Dom being like that.

"Vince there was a time that I didn't know you." Dom retorted Vince just shook Dom's head.

"That was in the third grade!" He replied. Letty walked away from her safe perch as she watched the stairs for the Buster, she wanted to get herself and Dom out of there before any drama went down and she'd have to choose sides.

"So how many girls have you had?" Dom asked Leon who just went off on how Dom ruined his chances with the one girl he had secured that night. Letty was kind of getting sick of Leon's drinking and whores, not to mention his talking tonight.

"You need to shut the f up." Letty said while she pointed her finger at Leon and then focused on Dom.

"You haven't had anything?" Dom asked ignoring her still, she was sick of being ignored.

"You look a bit tired why don't we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" Dom knew that meant sex.

"Look at all our guests." He tried to delay to make her angrier; it was always hotter when she was angry.

"How 'bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" Letty repeated, Dom just chuckled and gave Leon a look. Letty heard Leon mutter crazy lady under his breath, she frowned what was up with him lately? Dom had his arm around her and she had an arm around his torso. As they were walking up the stairs they ran into the Buster. Letty looked down at him uninterested, while Dom smiled about what he was going to say.

"Hey, you know you owe me a ten second car right?" The Buster just looked up at him a little scared, Letty smiled.

"Ouch." She laughed while she turned to look at Dom. "Oh shit." Dom chuckled as they both ran upstairs as they left the Buster to fend for himself in the old Coyote's cave.

* * *

><p>"So do you think I'm wrong for inviting him into the house?" Dom asked as he kissed Letty and pushed her onto his bed. Letty sighed while she pulled her boots off.<p>

"None of us like it Dom, we've all known each other since we were kids, I don't think he should be able to find a place in this family so quickly." Letty replied as she shimmied out of her skirt. Dom just watched her with lust filled eyes, but then his brow furrowed as he thought about what Letty had said.

"So how're we going to find out if he's clean?" Dom asked as he pulled her to him while kissing her neck. She moaned and grabbed the back of his neck as he took her shirt off and then his own.

"Start off slow," She managed to gasp out. "Invite him to dinner, hang out with him. Just see if you can find any mess ups in that fake mask of his." Dom pulled back to look at her.

"What do you mean fake mask?" He asked. Letty frowned and pulled him to her trying to get him to continue kissing her.

"You didn't see it? He's hiding something, but I don't know if it's something that's just childhood issues or something that's going to affect the team." She replied as she unbuckled his pants. Dom sighed into her neck and began kissing every part of skin he could find on her. She moaned and bit her lip as he continued.

"Let's just talk about this in the morning I have other things I want to do now." Dom growled, making Letty shiver with pleasure, as they continued their 'massage'.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Letty you need to eat some breakfast before we leave." Dom whispered into her ear. Letty just groaned and rolled over on the bed pulling a pillow over her head and giving Dom the finger. He chuckled and picked her up, pulling her into the shower with him. Letty really wasn't a morning person. Once the two were done with their shower they walked downstairs to see the boys messing around as Mia gave them each a serving of eggs. When they walked in Vince growled and took his plate, going up to his bedroom to eat. Leon almost did the same, but Letty grabbed him by the shirt and sat him down in a chair. She wasn't going to let him be as childish as Vince. Leon just grumbled and ate his breakfast as the whole table was dead silent.

After a while everyone headed over to the garage to start on their work, Letty was working on a car when she heard an unfamiliar engine roll up. She looked around the car to see a piece of junk on wheels and the Buster. Dom was amused.

"What the hell is this?" He asked laughing. Brian smiled and motioned to the piece of junk.

"This is your car." He said smiling Dom just laughed, while Jesse went up to it warily to observe it.

"My car?" He asked surprised. "I asked for a ten second car not a ten minute car." Letty just sat up against another car and observed.

"You could push this across the finish line or tow it." Jesse said as Letty began to laugh.

"Couldn't even tow it across the finish line." Letty let out one of her high pitched laughs, as the Buster smiled and laughed.

"No faith." He said.

"Oh I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard it's a garage." Dom said while he looked over at Letty, sharing a laugh with her. The Buster wouldn't take no for an answer though.

"Hey pop the hood." He said Dom just looked at him surprised.

"Pop the hood?" He asked.

"Pop the hood."

* * *

><p>Letty and Leon had been dubbed to go get everybody their lunches. It was Leon's turn to drive so Letty sat in the passenger's seat grumbling about being a maid. Leon smirked at her attitude. When suddenly he and Letty noticed a guy in the car next to them making kissy faces at Letty, Leon and both synchronizingly gave the asshole the finger. Then Leon pulled ahead of him and made it so the guy couldn't pull up next to them. Letty and Leon both laughed at the guy's frustration. After a while Leon decided to ask the question Letty knew was coming.<p>

"Do you trust him?" Leon asked while he chanced a glance at her. She frowned and observed her calloused hands then she just looked straight up at the road in front of them.

"He's hiding something, but until I can figure out what that is, Dom's going to keep bringing this guy into our family." Letty sighed, frustrated with the lover of her life's attitude.

"Can't you stop him? I mean he listens to you more than anyone." Letty just shook her head though.

"If he thinks this guy will be a good addition to the team then, not even the threat of no sex can stop him." Letty sighed rubbing her head. Not missing how Leon's knuckles were turning whiter than usually as he gripped the steering wheel.

"You ok Leon?" She asked staring at his knuckles, when he noticed that she was staring he relaxed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't trust him. Especially since he keeps staring at Mia and glancing at you." He replied Letty smiled at him.

"Come on Leon I'm used to guys staring at me. Don't worry I wouldn't hurt Dom by cheating or anything." She replied as they pulled into McDonald's driveway.

"Yeah wouldn't want to hurt Dom." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The barbecue<strong>

Leon, Letty, and Vince pulled up into the driveway of the fort, groceries in hand. When they all noticed the Buster on the sacred barbeque, nobody but family touches that thing. Vince wasn't even allowed to. Letty turned around to see Vince's reaction. He just put his groceries down and walked away.

"I'm outta here." Leon and Letty both frowned at their friend's attitude.

"Come on Dawg." Leon said he wanted to eat dinner as a family; they hadn't been able to in a while.

"We talked about this man." Letty said frowning and walking towards the barbeque. It was true, Dom had talked to Vince about having Brian over for dinner but the fact that Dom let Brian touch the barbeque, pissed him off.

"Vince!" Dom yelled, "Come over here and give us a hand." He said trying to unite his growing family.

"Looks like you've got all the help you need brother." Vince yelled back and took off in a cloud of smoke. As she walked up Letty decided it'd be best for everyone if Vince came back, she'd be the one handling the chicken. Leon didn't have anything to do so he went to go play some basketball. After a while Mia came out of the kitchen with the salad as she hugged Dom. Leon came up to Letty and stole one of the chicken pieces, she had cooked and ran off. She smirked at his childishness and hit him with the tongs when he came back. She smiled as they all sat down to dinner, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. When Dom ordered Jesse to say Grace, Letty couldn't help but look Leon's way and raise an eyebrow; he just pulled one finger up to his lips to tell her to stay quiet. Once she heard how Jesse's prayer was starting though, she knew it'd be way funnier than anything that Leon would say.

Once Jesse was done Letty couldn't help but laugh, "You're praying to the car gods man." She smiled at him as she smirked at Vince walking up the driveway.

"Aw look, Ole Coyote's all rustled up; I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin." Leon said smiling.

"I gotta eat." Was all Vince said.

"He's always hungry." Letty said while giving Vince a look saying to play nice. Dom contemplated for a moment before telling Vince to sit down, Vince responded by giving Dom a kiss on the head. Letty caught the look Dom shared with Brian, Brian was starting to turn into Dom's favorite and Letty knew that Dom was letting this guy in way too fast.

* * *

><p>As they all sat down to watch their movie, Letty in Dom's lap, Vince in one of the chairs and Jesse and Leon on the floor. Letty couldn't help but notice how much Vince was drinking. She groaned this wasn't going to be good. Dom was being extra cuddly tonight and Letty kept noticing the way Leon was making sure not to make eye-contact with them, even when he was talking to her or Dom. She just sighed, she was really sick of the drama when would it stop? She watched as Vince staggered out of the living room and into the kitchen. She listened as he made a complete idiot out of himself in front of Mia. Letty just sighed and kept playing with Dom's fingers as he whispered in her ear and kept kissing her neck. Vince came staggering back into the living room with a hurt expression on his face.<p>

"Make your own goddamn popcorn!" He yelled as Leon threw a piece of popcorn at him and Letty asked him what his problem was. As they did this though Leon accidentally looked at her, he sighed and got up heading into the basement.

"I'm tired." Was all he muttered out, Letty looked at his retreating form confused as to what **his** problem was. The boys are being such drama queens; Letty was about to go after him, but Jesse quickly stood up.

"Don't worry 'bout it Lett. I'll take care of it." He said as he followed Leon into the basement. Once in the basement he saw Leon with his head in his hands as he looked at a picture of his deceased mom. Once Jesse was down there, Leon began to talk.

"Mom always gave me advice on everything, when I told her in the 4th grade that there was this awesome girl at my school who was always hanging out alone on the monkey bars; she told me exactly how to introduce myself to her. When Letty talked to me and hung out with me I was happier than I ever was before. I wish Mom were around to give me some advice now though." Leon sighed. Jesse looked down at the picture awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort another guy.

"She loves Dom, but Dom can't always protect her. She needs you more than anything Leon, when you're around she's less reckless. She'd be dead by now if you and Dom weren't here." Jesse sighed praying to ANYBODY that he had just said the right thing. Leon just laughed.

"I'm the goddamn security while Dom's the passionate reason for living. How could anybody choose between the two?" Leon asked sarcastically as he put the picture away and got in his bed. "Night Jess, I don't want to talk anymore." Leon said as he turned off his light and drifted off to sleep, still trying to mend his broken heart that just kept breaking.

* * *

><p>"Isn't there a test or something you should be studying for?" Dom asked frustrated with Mia.<p>

"Don't worry Dom; I know what I gotta do ok?" Mia said, but Dom wouldn't hear it.

"No I am worried, you're not doing enough of it." Dom replied, Mia was done though.

"Stay off my back." Mia replied in a tone that could only be described as full Toretto. Dom just sighed and began working on the car next to him, when Letty rolled out from under the car she was working on.

"Hey Dom, don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness?" Letty asked Dom looked at her annoyed.

"Of course I think she's entitled to happiness." He replied as he began working on his car again, but he was in one of those moods. He threw his wrench on the floor in frustration. "I've gotta make sure she gets out of here, she doesn't belong here. What do you care anyway Letty?" He asked wanting a fight, but Letty wasn't going to give it to him.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions man." She said as Dom turned away in frustration.

"Letty," He sighed, while Letty grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into a car.

"What you need to be worrying about is who's going to stand by your side." She said as she focused on the buttons on his shirt.

"You gonna stick by me?" He asked, as she unbuttoned them each.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Maybe?" Dom laughed as she pulled his shirt off of him revealing his bare chest. He bent his head down to her.

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy." Was all she said as she slowly began kissing him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, but that didn't last for long. Eventually his hands found their way to her ass as he squeezed it and pulled her up, as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Whoa, don't drop me." She said as she whipped a towel around in the air as he carried her over to their bench. She smiled and put her lips to his ear. "I like you." She said as he sat down and began kissing what was visible of her breasts.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that." Dom sighed into her. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, don't **you** forget that." She replied as he smirked pulling her shirt off and held her to him, while he inhaled her scent. Eventually she began to pull back, when suddenly he held her to him again.

"Just let me hold you for a little while longer, please Letty?" Letty was surprised but nodded and held him to her as well. Dom sighed into her, as they sat in the garage just holding each other, and in that moment nothing else mattered but the person in their arms.

* * *

><p>"Dom, Vince says that Brian's a cop." Letty said as Dom kissed her trying to avoid this conversation.<p>

"Come on Lett, since when do you listen to Vince." Dom tried to pull her shirt over her head but she stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Would take me seriously already? It's not just Vince, now that he's said it Dom, it all makes sense. I don't think it's a good idea for him to get any closer to our family." Dom just sighed.

"Come on Letty can't we talk about this after we have sex?" Dom asked as he tried to pull her to him, but yet again she pulled away.

"No Dom, we're talking about this now, and why do I hear that you're going to make him a part of the heists when you've only known him for a couple of months?" Letty asked staring him down.

"Letty I have a good feeling about him, come on." He replied Letty just shook her head at him.

"Dom, Brian's your new favorite and you're not looking past his pretty boy facade to see his lies and how dangerous he is to this family, you're being too goddamn blind!" Letty said trying to refrain herself from punching some sense into that stubborn brain of his. That did it for Dom.

"Don't you dare say that I'm blind Leticia! I'm the man of this house I call the shots." That was the worst possible thing he could say.

"Then call your shot, your team or the Buster, your choice!" Letty said as she walked out of the room to go sleep in Mia's room. Letty already knew she was with the Buster and she wasn't coming home tonight. This guy was messing with her family and she didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Race Wars<strong>

Letty looked around, bored out of her mind at what she saw, there were only punks who thought they could race, no real competition. She sighed as she pushed her glasses back up onto her face when she heard the annoying sound of an egotistic douchebag.

"Baby, hey baby." She slowly looked to her left to see some sexist guy who thought he was all that, she sighed as she knew what was coming next. "You should be waiting from the sides; I wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face.

"How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?" Letty retorted, but this guy didn't give up.

"Well how 'bout I race you for that sweet little ass." Letty smiled in repulsion, as she looked over at him.

"You want ass why don't you hit Hollywood boulevard?" Letty asked as she pulled 2 thousand dollars out of her pocket. "You want an adrenaline rush? It'll be two large, right here right now, what's it gonna be?" She said while she held up the money, with her middle finger jutting out as she flipped him off. He looked down sadly at the fact he isn't getting any out of this girl. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two G's.

"You got it." He replied, Letty just smirked and focused on the finish line. She heard the guy revving his engine; she sent a glare his way as she saw him making kissy faces at her. She just shook her head at his stupidity and pushed her sunglasses up higher on her face. As the man took his arms down signifying the race Letty was already ahead but the idiot was catching up. She wasn't worried though, eventually she hit her Nos.

"See ya!" She sang out as she rode across the finish line, she got out of her car and collected her 2 G's smirking at the guy, and giving him the finger as she rode away to the Toretto's space. As she drove up she saw Dominic and Vince flirting with two whores. She shook her head and walked over to a seat and began reading a magazine on new performance parts. Dom had apologized to Letty about the fight, and said he was going to bring Brian to Race Wars before he even mentioned anything related to the heists. Letty still didn't like it, but at least Dom toned down his ego enough to be somewhat rational.

Suddenly Letty heard Leon's voice saying that they've got problems, she stood up immediately looking around for Jesse but not seeing him. Leon pointed out to Jesse's dad's Jetta.

"Jesse." Was all he said.

"Where's Jesse goin'?" Dom asked. Leon shook his head and sighed.

"He just raced Tran for slips." Dom rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Aw shit." Was all he said, as Letty walked up she noticed Tran's car driving towards them she groaned, this day was not going well.

"Where's he going with my car Toretto?" Johnny asked as he got out of his car. Dom sighed.

"He took it to the car wash." He rubbed his head thinking as he watched Jesse's car disappearing.

"Go fetch my car Toretto." Johnny replied, Dom glared at him.

"Go fetch your car?" Dom asked getting up in Johnny's face. "We're not on your block any more you better watch who you talk to like that." As he said this he began to walk away, but Tran wasn't going to let this go.

"Toretto!" He yelled, Dom stopped and slowly turned around as Johnny walked up to him. "S.W.A.T. came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narced me out, and you know what? It was you." That did it for Dom, he hit Johnny square in the face and then he was on top of him punching that disgusting bastard. A security guard pushed Letty out of the way to get into the fight, normally she wouldn't have let him but she was focused on something else. Wherever Johnny was Lance followed, as she looked around she saw him running towards the fight but he hadn't noticed her yet. She took that moment to punch him square in the face, knocking him out on the ground. She smirked down at him, _that was for trying to kidnap me when I was fourteen you bastard._

Suddenly she felt Leon's arms guiding her away as they followed Vince and Dom, who were probably fighting about the Buster. She walked up to Dom and gave him a light punch in the arm; he looked down at her somewhat sadly. She just smirked up at him.

"Nice punch." Was all she said, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him to give her a kiss.

"I saw Lance on the ground, unconscious. Was that your dirty work?" He asked smiling at her, she just shrugged.

"I finally got my revenge for blackmailing you using me when I was only fourteen. Bastard deserved it." He laughed and gave her another quick kiss before disappearing to go see if Hector could help track down Jesse as his team would have to wait 'till morning.

* * *

><p>"Dom I've never asked you to stop before, but I'm asking you now please, please don't go tonight. I have a really bad feeling!" Mia yelled at Dom, who walked towards her trying to pull her into a hug, but she wouldn't have it.<p>

"Mia I'm doing this for us." Dom replied which just made a new batch of angry tears fall down Mia's face.

"Don't give me that crap; you're doing this for you!" She replied.

"Come on Mi, just, just listen to me." Dom replied still trying to pull her into a hug.

"No, no why're you insisting on doing this?" Mia asked as she begged for them not to go, but Dom just sighed and walked away getting in his car leaving an angry Mia watching them leave. Letty had been watching the whole time from her car, when Mia looked at her Letty smiled, Mia begged her with her eyes not to go, but if something was going to go down. Letty needed to be there to protect her boys, no matter what, even though it almost broke her heart when she saw Mia's pained face as they pulled out of Race Wars and started their final heist of the year.

* * *

><p>As Letty got out of her car she could already hear Dom barking orders about what to do, she knew he was on edge what his sister said scared him but he was too damn stubborn to listen.<p>

"Ok we're one man short so Letty I'm going to need you on the left side." Dom yelled as Letty grabbed a crossbow and followed Leon up to Dom.

"You're sisters right about this one, this don't feel good." Leon said while he handed his weapon to Dom, who looked up at him irritated.

"Don't do that." Was all he said as Letty handed him her weapon.

"Something's wrong." She continued.

"Stop." Dom said in an authorative tone, but she pinky promised.

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse." She said as she looked over at Leon for support, he just nodded.

"Look this is the motherload after this is a long vacation for everyone." Dom said, Leon snorted.

"Hope so." Leon replied as he hit Vince in the chest and walked over to his car. Letty just stood there for a second before Dom came over to her.

"Hey last night I had a dream that you and I were on a beach in Mexico." Dom said as he held her arms.

"Really?" Letty asked sarcastically, the most down-to-earth person Dom had ever met and the only one who could match him in stubbornness.

"Really." He replied giving her a quick kiss before walking away. She sighed and got into her own car as they set out to do their jobs, raise hell.

* * *

><p>"Ok team it's go time." Letty heard Dom say on his walkie talkie she sighed as she followed Leon. As they got in position and were all set, everything was going perfectly when Letty heard Dom screaming on the walkie talkie, then she heard some gunshots and Vince's legs flying around on the front of the truck.<p>

"Shit." Was all she could say, she had to do something. She shot her car forward and decided to let Dom know what was happening.

"Dom, I'm pulling up to distract him." Letty yelled and then came up measuring what would be the best thing to do, she settled on being a target on wheels.

"Come on boy, a shot doesn't get better than this." Letty said as she drove around in front of the truck, suddenly she heard the glass shatter in the back of her car.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, not expecting this red-neck to be so willing to shoot at people. She pulled back as Dom kept trying to get Vince off of the truck, but she could tell Dom's car wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Dom, move out of the way I'm coming to get him!" Letty yelled as she focused on the truck. She'd done it before but this guy seemed to know just the right way to end them. She sighed it was now or never. She pulled herself under the truck and came out the other side, she did it, but her joy was short lived.

She felt her car hit the truck's wheels, she felt as it ran off the road, she began to see portions of her life flashing before her eyes, but she blew them away. There's no way in hell that she's going to die here when they still needed her, after what felt like millions of flips she felt herself on the ground, she didn't want to move but she knew that she had to.

"Letty! Come on baby, Letty you ok?" Leon asked as she crawled out of her car. She felt him pick her up by the arms but she didn't want his help. "Shit, you ok? Come on let me look at you." He said as she spit some blood out of her mouth. "Come on let's go, let's go." He repeated as she kept coughing. As they were running to Leon's car, Letty watched a familiar Supra fly past them. She just hoped that the Buster would be able to save Vince. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to blame him for destroying her family but she knew he wasn't the one who did it. Her family destroyed itself and she couldn't help but shake a deep hate she felt in the pit of her stomach, that seemed to be tearing her apart as slowly as it possibly could, so it could enjoy watching her suffer, it was her punishment for not keeping a pinky promise that could have saved them.

* * *

><p>"It'll be okay Letty. I love you." Dom said as he pulled her face so she would have to look at him, but she didn't want to. She was angry at him but much angrier with herself for not doing more to stop him. As she watched the Toretto siblings and the Buster, Letty heard Leon's soft voice.<p>

"I should've pushed him harder not to go." Leon sighed as Letty saw tears in his eyes, Leon wasn't one for crying.

"We all should have, I wonder if Jesse's ok?" Letty said smiling slightly at the little genius's laugh. Leon nodded solemnly.

"I hope so." Suddenly Letty heard a helicopter; she looked up to see Vince being loaded into it. She just hoped, prayed, and begged that he would live. Letty also saw Mia having to choose between Dom and Brian. Letty looked away not wanting to see Mia choose Brian over her and their family. She sighed in relief as she felt Mia sit beside her and start observing her wounds. Once they were driving away, Dom decided to break the silence.

"Leon take Letty to Mexico, I'll meet you guys there once I find Jesse." Dom said, "And Mia I want you to go home. You're not going to be poisoned by us anymore." Dom said while Mia protested.

"Dom no! We're a family, we need to stay together." But Dom just looked down.

"Mia listen to me you have your whole life ahead of you, please do it for dad." Mia glared at Dom's head.

"Don't bring dad into this." Mia glared folding her arms.

"I'll bring him into this if that means you're safe." Dom replied, Mia was about to say something but Dom cut her off, "You're not coming with us and that's final." Dom said. Mia folded her arms and leaned back into her chair as she cried. Letty looked over at her sadly and slowly held her pinky out to her. Mia looked down at it sadly then back up to Letty who just smiled.

"I promise I'll come back and get you." She said as Mia started to cry again and held her pinky out to Letty's and squeezed it.

"Pinky promise?" Mia asked, Letty smiled and kissed their intertwined pinkies.

"Pinky promise."

**What'd you think? Please leave me a review to let me know if you hate it, loved it, or thought it was too long. Anyway let me know.**


	54. Los Bandoleros

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan. **

"Letty I love you and don't you ever forget your pinky promise." Mia cried into Letty's shoulder, Letty smiled and stroked the girl who was a sister to hers hair.

"I'll always come back for you." Letty replied as she pulled back to wipe a tear from Mia's face. "Just call me when you need me and it doesn't matter if I'm 100 or 100,000,000 miles away, I'll always come running." Letty smiled as she gave her friend one last hug. "I'll see you soon, I promise." Letty said while she held Mia, who automatically intertwined their pinkies.

"You keep your promise Leticia Ortiz or I promise I'll hunt you down myself." Mia replied as Letty let out a tiny laugh and bid her best friend goodbye, as Mia got out of the car and went inside their house to act like she didn't know anything even though her knowledge and unknown knowledge were tearing her apart.

* * *

><p>"When you cross the border go to this address." Dom said as he handed Leon a piece of paper with the name, Carson Garcia on it and as promised an address. Leon looked up at him confused, Dom explained. "He was a friend of my dad's he's a doctor and he'll let you and Letty stay there until I can come and get you guys. Just tell him you're Dominic Toretto's friends, he'll know what to do." Dom said, Leon nodded his head and held out his arms. Dom looked at him confused, Leon smiled.<p>

"We're a family dawg give me a hug." Leon said as he wrapped his arms around Dom in a kind of awkward guy hug. "Just find Jesse man, I don't want to lose the kid." Was all Leon said, Dom just nodded.

"Take care of Letty and yourself Leon." Leon gave Dom thumbs up and walked out to the car Letty was previously in, she was now limping up the driveway to where Dom was. Dom rushed up to her and picked her up.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled but Letty didn't pay attention. She calmly replied.<p>

"Dom put me down I'm not a goddamn china doll." She stated as Dom slowly put her down but held her to him so she barely had her feet on the ground. She decided to just let it go, in all honesty it really hurt to stand up, but he didn't need to know that. Dom sighed and stroked her face sadly, as he looked at her wounds, avoiding her eyes. She just cradled his face and forced him to look at her.

"Dominic," she looked him in the eyes and from her eyes she told him everything and more that he needed to hear from her. He gave her an innocent kiss, that didn't convey passion or sensuality but conveyed love and loyalty, a small promise to each other that they'd be with each other soon. When Dom pulled back she looked at him sadly as he held her broken body in his arms, and sighed as he inhaled her.

"Don't lose faith in me Letty, I promise I'll be with you soon." Letty smiled as she kissed his neck.

"Don't forget." Letty replied. Dom sighed into her.

"I could never forget you Letty." Letty sighed while she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Not me Dominic," She replied as he looked down at her confused. "Don't forget yourself." Letty replied as she pulled him in for a kiss once more, leaving her taste in his mouth. Eventually they had to pull apart; Letty smiled up at him as he picked her up and carried her to the car, wanting to be able to hold her for as long as he could. As Dom watched Leon's car drive off with Letty in it, Dom felt a darkness he couldn't explain. He knew he wanted it gone though, and the sooner he found Jesse the sooner they could get out of there and find Leon and Letty.

* * *

><p>"Letty do you need something while we're still in society?" Leon asked glancing over at her. She just shook her head. Not saying a word to him. He sighed, and then a smiled crept onto his face as he punched her lightly in the arm. She glared over at him as he just smiled back at her, not looking at the road. When they ran through a red light and barely missed the other cars Letty started to panic.<p>

"Leon what the hell are you doing?" She yelled. Leon kept smiling at her.

"Tell me something you want or I won't look at the road." Was all he said, as he secretly watched the road out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to get Letty killed. Letty gave him a look that made Leon almost wet his pants but he wasn't going to give in until she told him something she wanted. She started freaking out as she looked at the road and then back at him.

"A pregnancy test, I need a pregnancy test!" Letty yelled as they barely missed a yellow Volkswagen. Leon's smile fell from his face as his grip on the steering wheel increased. He pulled into a small drug store, while Letty looked at him with a worried expression, but before she could say anything, he was in the store. He looked at the rack of pregnancy tests and then angrily picked one up as he walked over to the cashier. The cashier looked at him warily but said nothing as he paid for the test. Leon stomped out of the door and back into the car handing the test to Letty, as he drove out of the parking lot and into the road. The whole ride out Leon was silent and so was Letty as they drove. After a while when they were on open road Leon decided to stop being a big baby and talk to the girl.

"So you think you're pregnant?" Leon asked, not really the smoothest approach. Letty looked over at him, surprised he was now talking but just shook her head and sighed.

"No I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant it's just that Dom and I weren't very careful a few days ago and I just want to be sure." Letty replied, Leon nodded his head as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"You'd make a great mom." Leon said as he chanced a quick look over at Letty she just shook her head as she looked at the road.

"Not right now, I can't have a baby right now." Was the last thing said in that car their whole ride to Mexico.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is the right address?" Leon asked as he helped Letty walk up the driveway.<p>

"Only one way to find out." She said as she pushed the doorbell, a man that looked like he was in his late forties opened the door and looked at the two quizzically. Leon didn't feel like introductions he wanted to make sure Letty was ok.

"We're friends of Dominic Toretto." Was all he replied the man went wide-eyed as he opened the door wider and rushed them in. "My friend's hurt, Dom said you're a doctor. Can you help her?" Leon asked as he motioned to Letty. The doctor smiled at her.

"Of course I can help her. Bring her this way." He said as they walked down a hallway full of portraits, and drawings. Letty glanced at each of them. One picture caught her attention the most it was of Mr. Toretto and this doctor who was helping them. It even had Mrs. Toretto in it, a woman Letty never got to meet. She didn't get look at it for very long though, she was rushed into a room with a king sized bed in it, as Leon laid her there she heard the doctor tell him that he needed to go fetch his wife, who was also a doctor. Leon nodded and gave Letty one last look before he walked away to get Mrs. Garcia. The doctor looked down at Letty as he began rubbing something on her wounds.

"You must be the woman that holds Dominic Toretto's heart." The doctor said Letty looked at him a little bit confused.

"Did Dom tell you about me?" She asked, the man chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we haven't talked in a long time. Last time I saw him was in Lompoc, I went to visit him and I told him that my door was always open to him and his family. No, I don't know you hold his heart from his words, I can see it in your eyes and I'm sure the same expression is reflected in his." Letty smiled, no wonder Mr. Toretto liked this man they both loved being wiser than everybody and making it a point to be mysterious about it, never showing you what they truly know.

"Thank you for taking us in like this." She said as he kept addressing her wounds, he shook his head.

"It's no problem any friends of Anthony Toretto are friends of mine." He said as he pushed somewhere in her stomach, she let out a yelp. He sighed and started muttering to himself. "Some bruised ribs, a twisted ankle, and some minor cuts, not too deep. You should be okay the damage isn't as bad as I would have expected." He said as he pulled back from her and wrote something on a clipboard. "Just be careful and you shouldn't really be walking around without these." He said as he pulled out a pair of crutches, Letty sent a quick glare at them. The doctor just smiled to himself, as he started to bandage up her ankle and ribs. "My name is Carson Garcia, but just call me Car." Was all he said, Letty smiled up at him.

"My name's Leticia Ortiz, but everyone calls me Letty." The doctor smiled up at her.

"It's nice to meet you Letty." Was all he said as his wife came in.

"Hi, are you okay? Car what do you need me for? I'm an Obstetrician not a surgeon." Letty sucked in a breath as she looked over at Car he just smiled at her.

"I know Dominic; I just want to be sure." He said as walked over and whispered in his wife's ear. The whole time she just watched Letty, curiously it seemed. She was a very pretty woman; she had dark raven hair, chocolate eyes. She resembled Letty's mother. When Car walked out of the room Mrs. Garcia smiled at Letty and walked over to her.

"My name's Tina." Tina said as she held out her hand. Letty took it and smiled.

"I'm Letty." Was all she said, Tina smiled and then began to get something out of the bathroom. She came back in and helped Letty get up on her crutches as they walked into the bathroom.

"A pregnancy test will be the best way to test you right now without going to a hospital. I'll see if I can't bring some of my work home with me tomorrow so I can be more positive of what your situation is." Letty nodded and took the test from Tina while Tina walked out of the bathroom to wait.

* * *

><p>Letty took a deep breath as she picked up the test and attempted to read it, but she couldn't.<p>

"Tina?" Letty yelled out.

"Yes sweetie?" Came the woman's silky voice from the other side of the door.

"Can you read it for me?" Letty asked as Tina pushed open the door and took the test, she looked at it cautiously for a couple of seconds but it felt like an hour for Letty. Eventually she sighed.

"You're clear Letty, there's no baby." Was all she said as she put her hand on Letty's shoulder, Letty smiled at her thanking her for understanding that even if Letty couldn't have a baby now didn't mean she didn't want one.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon, Car." Letty said as she hopped into the kitchen on her crutches with Tina by her side. Leon raised an eyebrow at her; Letty shook her head confirming that there was no baby. Leon got up and just gave her a quick hug.<p>

"You'll be a great mom someday Letty, I'll bet my life on it." Leon said as he smiled at her and brought her to the table as he encouraged her to eat. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Letty just about jumped out of her seat to go answer it hoping it was Dom. Leon knew they couldn't be seen by anybody though, so he picked Letty up and ran into one of the bedrooms to hide.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing?" Letty hissed as Leon held a hand over her mouth.

"We're supposed to be hidden Letty, they don't need anybody to see us." Letty glared up at him.

"It's probably just Dom and Jess you know that right?" Letty asked as she looked at Leon, he sighed.

"It probably is but I'm not risking your life on a probability." Leon said as he listened for voices but couldn't hear any. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Dom in the same blood-covered shirt he'd been wearing when they left. Letty got up and limped up to him, she tried to kiss him but he wouldn't meet her lips, he just looked at her broken body with the shadow tears in his eyes. "Where's Jess?" Leon asked, as he sat in the background feeling insignificant. Dom sighed and looked down, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. Letty looked at him confused and scared.

"Dom," She said slowly, "Where's Jesse?" Letty asked. As Dom felt tears coming to his eyes but he held them back, Letty and Leon were even closer to Jesse than he or anybody else on the team. This would tear them apart even more than it did to him.

"Jesse showed up at the house, a while after you guys left, but Tran and Lance came out of nowhere, and just," Dom couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to, Letty was already turned around and in Leon's arms as they held each other and cried. Dom decided to leave them and go change his shirt, as he grieved for his family.

* * *

><p>Dom was sitting on the guest bed with just a pair of Car's jeans on as he held his head in his hands and thought about what he had to do, when he heard somebody come into the room. It was Leon, with a duffel bag in his hand. Dom looked at him sadly.<p>

"Where're you going brother?" He asked as Leon sighed.

"Germany, an old friend of mine lives there now." Dom sighed as he felt even more of his family slipping away.

"How long you going to be down there?" Dom asked, Leon sighed.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to use the rest of my part of our stolen goods to pay for a new life up there ya know? I just want to start over right Dom, I need to figure some shit out." Dom nodded his head and sighed.

"Be safe, and don't get any brawd's pregnant." Dom replied as Leon smiled a half smile.

"Don't leave Letty for dead." Leon replied as he began to walk out of the room.

"Have you said goodbye to Letty yet?" Dom asked as Leon stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I left a note on the nightstand in the room she fell asleep in." Leon replied Dom frowned.

"You know she's not going to like that." Leon sighed.

"I know, but if she looked at me with those big eyes and told me not to go, I wouldn't. I need to do this Dom; I need to fall in love with somebody who can love me back the same way." Leon replied as he walked out of Dom's room and out of his old life.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dom walked into the kitchen to see Letty holding an envelope with Leon's handwriting on it. She had her back turned to him so he couldn't see what her reaction was. He walked up to her and sat down beside her as he took in her tear-stained face and red puffy eyes. He pulled a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she looked over at him.<p>

"You're leaving me here too aren't you?" Letty asked as she glared over at Dom, who just sighed now understanding what Leon meant by Letty's eyes. They were filled with so much hurt and pain that Dom could barely stand it.

"Letty I need to leave, the Feds were right on my tail when I came here. I was debating on not even coming to this house, we were lucky that they didn't see me come here. Staying here two nights would be pushing our luck though." Dom said as he pushed more of her hair behind her ears but she just swatted his hand away.

"Fine do what you have to do." Was all Letty said as she walked into her guest bedroom, Dom just sighed and got up as he followed her not wanting to leave her like this.

"Come on Letty, you have to understand that I'm doing this for you." Dom replied as he sat on the end of her bed as she hugged a pillow to herself like when her dad had died.

"Then why can't you just take me with you?" Letty asked as more tears fell down her face. Dom crawled up to her and pulled her to him, but she wouldn't let him.

"Baby, you're hurt." Was all Dom said, which made Letty shrink into herself, she doesn't like feeling weak and helpless.

"Fine then go." Letty said as Dom tried to pet her hair but she yet again just pushed his hand away, more softly this time.

"Please Dom, if you're going to go just go. The more you stay the harder it's going to be to let you go." Was all she said as Dom sighed and got up.

"Letty-."

"Dom just go." Letty said as her voice broke. Dom sighed he didn't know what to do,

"I'll come back for you Letty." He said as he did as he was told to do. He grabbed his bag, thanked Car and Tina and then left. As Letty cried into her pillow, as she felt the last of her strength disappear as she heard the familiar car engine driving farther and farther away.

* * *

><p>It was two months before Letty was fully healed, and a year after that before she knew what she needed to do. Today was the day she needed to make her promises right. So she bid Car and Tina thanks and goodbye, drove over to the airport, and got on the first plane to Los Angeles. As she walked up the familiar drive she was flooded with memories of a simpler time. She couldn't wait to see a part of her old family. It had been too long. She rang the doorbell and nervously waited. As the door opened she saw a face that she had missed so much for an entire year.<p>

"Look I don't know where he is-." Mia was saying but stopped when she saw the familiar smile on her doorstep.

"Letty!" She yelled as she lunged at the girl and hugged her.

"How ya doin' Mi?" Letty asked smiling and hugging the girl back, finally remembering what it felt like to be hugged so tightly you can't breathe.

"I'm a whole lot better now that you're here come in, come in." She said as she pulled Letty into the house. Letty smiled at the house, it was just the same way as she remembered it. One thing that Letty didn't remember though was how good Mia was at reading her.

"I didn't touch any of the rooms they're exactly the same way as when you guys left." Mia said Letty smiled a sad smile as she looked at the picture of the whole team when Dom and Vince had just gotten their driver's licenses. That was a better time she wished she could go back to. They were all so free and happy, she missed that so much. She turned her attention to Mia.

"I can't stay here for long Mi, but I wanted to make sure you were ok and give you my cell phone number." Letty said as she watched Mia's smile fade. She hated it but she needed to do this. "I know where your brother is and I need to find him before he moves again." Letty said as she gave Mia, a cell phone. Mia looked up at her confused Letty just shrugged. "They probably have your home phone bugged and your normal cell right?" Letty asked. Mi just nodded Letty went up to her and gave her a long hug. "I'll come back again Mia, don't worry." Letty said as she intertwined their pinkies again and smiled as she placed a quick kiss on Mia's head.

"You'll come back soon right?" Mia asked, Letty smiled and nodded.

"And if you miss me or just want someone to talk to give me a call and I'll always answer." Letty smiled at Mia who just gave Letty one last hug before pulling back and smiling.

"Don't get in too much trouble." She said, as Letty laughed a real laugh. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"No promises." Letty said as she walked out of Mia's life yet a second time, but Mia trusted her to make good on her promises. She sighed as she went back to her hated life yet a second time.

* * *

><p>Letty knew he was here, a trusted source had told her so. She looked around glaring at the guys who kept looking her up and down. She kept looking around when she finally saw who she was looking for. Dominic Fucking Toretto sitting on a couch with two whores on each side of him. She smiled looking forward to seeing his face. Once she walked up and he noticed her his eyes popped out and his mouth fell open. As she just smiled at him and chewed her gum.<p>

"It ain't that hard to track you down, all I gotta do is follow the odor of skanks." Dom was smiling so brightly his mouth was half of his face. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Letty," He sighed and let go of his two skanks, she crossed my arms and looked at him, looking forward to his excuse. "Life has a way of changing its plans." She laughed and addressed the two girls.

"You here this one?" She asked in Dominican. "Change of plans." She said as she threw her duffel bag at him. "Where do we sleep?" She asked as she sat down. He smiled and looked at the two whores next to him.

"Excuse me ladies." Letty raised her eyebrows at him as she kept her smile hidden. He stood up and walked towards her still smiling. She smiled back, she'd missed him.

"That's right all the way from Mexico sucker, mhm." Letty smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled back and put his arm around her she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't want to taste their saliva." Letty said as Dominic laughed, drunk on having his woman by his side yet again. He had missed her but knew she had been better off where she was. That night they decided not to ruin everything by talking but instead they rediscovered the feel of each other until they could no longer physically keep their eyes open.

* * *

><p>Dom made sure he was physically touching, Letty ever since she had found him. He made sure he always had a hand on her shoulder or in her other hand, just so he was sure she wouldn't disappear. As they drove towards a beach in a convertible Letty kept her eyes on Dom as he squeezed her leg. As she propped her feet up on his lap and kissed the hand that was holding hers. She loved this place it was full of her people. She was surprised when she heard Dom speaking Dominican to his friends. He hated learning other languages they were a waste of time to him.<p>

"What? Who is this?" Letty asked smiling as Dom looked away smiling. "Did I just hear you speak in Dominican?" Letty asked emphasizing Dominican.

"It's been a while since I've been back in the states." Dom replied as Letty let her scarf blow in the wind. "You know that." He said with sadness in his tone.

"You're missed." She replied and then thought about Mia who hadn't been able to talk to her brother in over a year. "She's alright you know." Dom gave her a look and she decided to change the subject. "So what's going on? I know you aren't training these boys for nothing." Letty said as Dom smirked over at her. She smiled, "Have I arrived just in time for a new adventure?" She asked as she watched his reaction, he just kept his eyes on the road.

"Letty you always arrive just in time for something." He said as she smirked and looked ahead then back at him.

"Come on what is it?" She asked but Dom just pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled into it as she gladly returned it, deciding to talk about this later. She eventually was across his lap and kissing his neck. She decided to play the same kind of game Leon did to get information out of her. She sat on Dom's lap and blocked his view of the road. "I'll block you, you can't see. What're you going to do? Oh my god we're gonna crash. Oh no, what's gonna happen?" She laughed as she let Dom pull her to one side of him so he could see. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her to him. She frowned and stroked the back of his neck as she thought about the issues she knew they were going to have to deal with later, but just enjoyed being able to be in the arms of the man she truly loved.

* * *

><p>As Letty got out of Dom's car and took his hand to walk the beach she couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"This place is crazy, rain one minute, clouds the other, sunshine next." Letty smiled as Dom gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Where're you taking me?" Letty asked as Dom chuckled at her impatience.

"You'll see, you'll see." He replied as she chuckled. When they got to the water Letty jumped onto Dom's back as he carried her to a perfect place on the beach to watch the sunset.

Once on a canoe and out in the water Letty was lying on Dom's chest as she looked into his eyes.

"You feel that?" She asked, "How can you be 3,000 miles away from that?" She asked, as Dom smiled up at her.

"I can't." Was what he replied. As the two made love on every centimeter of that beach they could, happier than they had ever been in over a year.


	55. Family

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"I hear Rio's nice this time of year." Letty said as she stared out at the ocean. Dom sighed he didn't want to see pain in those eyes again like when he had left her in Mexico, but he knew he had to do this.

"Cops are getting hungrier." Dom said as he watched the waves roll out and roll in. He saw Letty smile as she leant against him.

"Then I guess we're doing our jobs huh?" She asked as she focused her attention back on the water.

"I'm a walking target," Dom said as Letty realized what he was saying. She slowly turned her head to look at him, "I don't want you around when they catch up to me." Letty was fully turned around and looking at him now.

"Ride or die, remember?" Letty asked as Dom turned his head so he didn't have to look at those eyes, but he knew he needed to or else he might not be able to leave without a memory of those eyes. "Dom how long have we been doing this? And now out of nowhere it's too dangerous? Come on." Letty searched his eyes as he looked down at her sadly, she could tell he was still going to leave her. "We'll figure it out," She said as she grabbed his neck and forced him to look into her eyes fully. "We always do." Letty knew she hadn't fully convinced him, but she knew if he left her tonight she only wanted one thing, one last kiss one last night of passion. Then maybe he'd remember who he was with, and not leave her behind.

* * *

><p>As Dom watched her sleeping form, he could feel his heart tearing. Knowing he was leaving her again and he might not be so lucky this time that she could find him. That maybe he'd never see that smirk again, or hear her laugh. He might not get to feel her lips on his own and he may never be able to feel their hearts beating as one while they slept. He stood up though, he couldn't be selfish. She needed someone who wasn't going to drag her into prison with him, or get her killed. He sighed as he looked at her one last time imprinting her in his memory and then he walked away from his reason for living. He couldn't walk anymore though he had to run, he knew that if he took too long he'd just walk back in there and get into bed with her, no he wanted the best for her and the best was what she was going to get.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dom?" Letty asked as she woke up and felt no body next to her own. She sighed and felt tears spring to her eyes. She looked over to her bedside to see Dom's cross and stacks of money. She picked up the stacks of money and threw them across the room scattering hundred dollar bills all over the floor, as she cried and screamed. Again, he'd left her again. No matter how many times she finds him again he always leaves her. She cried onto the cross Dom had given her for a while longer before she got up, and grabbed some one of Dom's wife beater's and some simple skinny jeans with some combat boots, she took Dom's cross and put it around her neck. She then walked out the door. She drove her car up to Han's house and knocked on the door repeatedly. Han opened the door as he rubbed his head.<p>

"What?" He asked irritated, he must have drunk a little too much last night.

"Can you get me a flight to Los Angeles?" Letty asked that's when Han noticed the shadow of tears in her eyes. He sighed.

"He needed to leave Letty he was just taking care of us." Letty frowned and shook her head.

"Can you get me a flight to LA? Now?" Letty repeated. Han sighed and went inside, she heard some voices. No wonder he didn't invite her inside, he was already filled up to the brim with guests. She raised an eyebrow at him as he walked back out, he decided to ignore it.

"You're flight's leaving in an hour. I'd get to the airport quickly if I were you." Letty gave him a hug.

"Thanks Han, tell the rest of the team goodbye for me." Han nodded and hugged her back.

"Will do Letty, I have a feeling I'll see you again." Letty nodded.

"You're feelings are never wrong." She said as she got back into her car and drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Letty sighed as she walked out of the airport, home sweet home. She sighed she'd only brought a couple of bucks with her. She refused to use that money Dom left her, it made her feel like a hooker. She sighed as she saw she didn't have any money for a cab, when suddenly a car pulled up beside her and opened up the car door for her. She bent down to see who it was, Brian fucking O'Connor.<p>

"You look like you need a ride." He smiled up at her she just glared at him warily, but he just kept smiling. "Come on Letty, I'll just give you a ride to Mia's ok? I'm not after Dom anymore; I'm on a different case." Letty frowned.

"Who?" She asked. Brian smiled.

"Why none other than the drug lord called Braga. Seriously I'll give you a ride home come on." Letty sighed knowing that this was probably better than walking all the way to Mia's. So she got in and sighed. Brian looked at her a little confused. "Don't you have any luggage?" He asked Letty just shook her head as they pulled onto the street. Brian sighed, "Well ok the silent treatment then." They stayed in silence in their car for a little longer, but Brian wasn't that comfortable with silence. "So where's Dom or Leon? Usually one or the other is always hanging out with you." Letty frowned.

"They left." Was all Letty said, Brian looked over at her a little confused.

"Like they just left? Do you know where they went?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I heard about you getting back on the force Brian and I'm pretty sure Dom is still pretty high on your wanted list." Letty sighed. Brian stayed silent for a change, Letty rolled her eyes and sneered at herself for what she was about to say. "Thank you by the way." Brian looked over at her like she'd grown three heads. She just rolled her eyes at him. "For letting Dom go and for getting Vince off that truck." Letty sighed. Brian smiled at her.

"It was the least I could do, you guys were the closest thing I had to a family my whole life and I am genuinely sorry for tearing it apart." Brian said waiting for her reaction, she just shook her head.

"It wasn't you fault it was ours. None of the team blames you at least I don't think anybody does." Letty said as she looked over at Brian. Then she thought of something. "Hey Brian?" She asked, Brian nodded.

"Uh huh?" Letty looked at the road as she thought about the possibilities.

"If I helped you bring down this guy Braga would you help me clear Dom's name?" Brian looked over at her surprised.

"Letty I can't let you do that you'd be putting yourself at too much of a risk." He said, but Letty just frowned.

"Come on Brian, the best criminals would make the best cops; you should know that better than anyone." Brian just kept shaking his head though, Letty sighed she knew she'd have to beg now. "Please Brian? I just want Dom to come home." Brian stopped shaking his head and sighed.

"Fine, we need a good driver too, every officer we send down there ends up missing though. Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked Letty nodded.

"Definitely." She said, ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach; as Brian went on to explain how to get into Braga's circuit.

* * *

><p>As Letty got out of Brian's car he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.<p>

"When you get in with Braga, give me a call and I'll finalize everything ok?" He asked as Letty nodded.

"Thanks again Brian." She said as she walked away. Brian smiled at her retreating form.

"You're welcome Letty."

* * *

><p>As Letty rang the doorbell she looked around nervously thinking about what she had just done but those thoughts disappeared when Mia opened the door. When Mia saw who it was she couldn't help but smile and launch herself at Letty.<p>

"I'm so glad you came back!" She screamed. "I missed you so much!" Letty let out a small chuckle.

"I promised I'd come back didn't I?" She asked as Mia smiled broadly at her and pulled her inside.

"You're staying longer this time though aren't you?" Mia smiled at Letty as Letty looked outside at the neighborhood she had grown up in.

"Course I am." She said when she noticed something out the window. Some guys were carting Mr. Toretto's car off. Letty ran out the door screaming at them. The men were so confused and scared of this girl that they stopped. She ran up to the guy who seemed to be in charge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Letty asked glaring at him, he nervously swallowed, even he was scared of the wrath of Letty.

"The owner of this house wanted it junked." Was all he said, Letty went wide-eyed and pointed to the road.

"Out." Was all she said, as every man there scrambled to get away. She sighed as she looked at the car. Broken up from when Dom crashed it. She sighed; when Dom came back she wanted this car in working condition. Suddenly Letty heard Mia walk up behind her; she turned around and leaned against the Charger. "How could you let them junk it?" Letty asked crossing her arms at the youngest Toretto. Mia just shook her head.

"Letty that car is a curse, it has taken two of the most important people in my life away from me, it just brings bad things to us." Letty shook her head.

"Mia this car didn't take Dom or your dad away from you. Kenny Linder and the Feds did. You've got to promise me that you'll never junk it." Letty said as she held out her pinky Mia sighed and took it.

"I promise." She said as Letty pulled her into a hug. Once they pulled back Letty put her arm around Mia and started walking back to the house.

"Now you wouldn't happen to have a leftovers hanging around would you? I haven't eaten anything." Causing Mia to laugh, Letty frowned though; the Toretto's have very similar laughs and his laugh keeps on haunting her.

* * *

><p>"Letty, you should eat something." Mia said as she walked into the garage where Letty was working on the Charger.<p>

"Thanks Mia, but I need to finish this." Letty sighed as she kept working, glad to have something to do to distract her from what she had to do tonight. Her job was almost done after tonight she'd be able to bring Dom home, and she needed this car done.

"Letty I think you're not eating enough, and drinking way too much. You keep throwing up in the mornings." Letty sighed, she blamed it on hangovers but she knew that wasn't the case. The night that Dom left they hadn't had protected sex, but she couldn't worry about that right now she had to get this done with.

"I'm fine Mia; I'll get something tonight when I go out." Mia sighed as she watched Letty work. She looked up into the car and saw Dom's cross hanging from the mirror. Mia sighed she knew Letty was replacing this car for Dom, and Letty thought that when she fixed the car, she fixed Dom.

* * *

><p>Letty rounded the corner with that asshole right on her heals. She felt a moment of déjà vu as he slammed into her car, causing her to flip four times before it settled. She unbuckled herself in a panic, how was she going to survive this? She pushed open the car door, nothing felt broken, she just felt like a failure. She looked up to see Fenix walking towards her, she sighed and relaxed herself, she died trying to bring her family back. The only better way to die would be in Dom's arms, was all she thought as she heard the gunshot and felt a slight pain on her shoulder. She heard him drive away, and looked around confused, he had only skimmed her shoulder, man that guy had bad aim or maybe he thought he hit her and that she would bleed to death, fat chance.<p>

She then got out of the car fully when she saw a payphone a little while away from her she walked over to it and put a quarter in. She almost put Mia's number in but she stopped herself, Braga thought that she was dead. If he knew she was alive he'd kill her and anyone who saw her alive. She couldn't call Mia and put her in that kind of danger. Who else could she call though? Then a familiar number rushed through her head that she had memorized in Mexico. She typed it in quickly and was greeted with a familiar scruffy voice.

"Who is this?" They asked warily.

"Hey Le it's Letty. You got any room up there in Berlin?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Dom asked as he answered the mysterious caller.<p>

"Dom," He heard his younger sister's voice say.

"Mia I told you not to call me here." Dom said as he watched warily around him. Mia just continued though.

"Dom it's Letty," Mia said, now she had his full attention, "She's been murdered." That's when Dom's world came crashing down. His Letty, his love, she was gone. The little brat who stuck her tongue out at him when he was buying his nightlight, the one who had a love for lollipops, the one who was instantly obsessed with his hot wheels, the one who punched his best friend just to get a car magazine, the one who sucked at playing barbies, the one who climbed over middle schoolers and their instruments, the one who loved to play on the monkey bars, the one that always defaced him on his birthday, the one that brought both Jesse and Leon into their family, the one that made fun of him for being in a school play, the one who shut down physically and mentally when her father died, the only one Dom ever told about his nightlight, the one that could kick ass at a popcorn war, the one that slapped his bitchy girlfriend, the one who held him when his dad died, the only one he never had a problem hugging, the one who was crazy enough to fall in love with him, the one who wasn't scared to fight him, the hardest glass vase to fix but still the most beautiful, the one who refused to sell her body for car parts, the one that understood exactly what he needed and when he needed it even if he didn't want it, the only one he'd ever let have him on his Mazda, the one who always kept a pinky promise she gave to his sister, the one who refused to be protected, the one that didn't trust the Buster, the one that loved her family, the one that he loved, the one he would go to hell for, was gone.

He felt a darkness creep inside him, the darkness of monsters that tried to eat him as a little boy. There was no nightlight to save him though. Letty was his nightlight, that star wasn't what saved him as a kid it was her. Whenever Letty was alive, there was a reason for Dom to be alive as well. But now she was gone, his nightlight was gone. And he felt the darkness engulf him.


	56. That Girl

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**Berlin**_

Letty pulled her leather jacket tighter around her as she walked through the snow covered streets of Berlin, trying to find the one house that the last of her family she could depend on was. She sighed as she kept walking up the street; there were tall, skinny, white houses everywhere, and they all looked the same.

She kept walking and smiled when she saw the sign she was looking for, there was a 1956 Chevrolet Corvette sitting outside one of the many houses. She smiled as she quickly walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal a young boy about the age of nine maybe ten. She looked at him a little confused, maybe she was at the wrong house.

"Um, I'm looking for Leon?" She asked as she looked at the little boy warily. The little boy looked at her carefully, that's when Letty noticed his eyes. Those deep brown eyes that could only belong to one related to Leon Lombardi.

"What's your name?" Was all he asked in an authorative tone, he sounded older than he looked.

"Letty." Was all she said, the boy nodded and stepped aside letting her in. He then began walking upstairs.

"Dad! You're friend's here!" He yelled that's when a familiar face walked around the corner that Letty had missed more than she let herself realize.

"You've grown up baby girl." Leon said as he pulled her into a hug. She let out a small smile as she hugged him back.

"You have too, who's the kid belong to?" Letty asked Leon smiled down at her.

"Me of course, I would've thought that you of all people would have noticed that." Leon smiled at her, Letty just frowned slightly.

"Leon I meant who his mom is. Can I meet her?" Letty asked, Leon just frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I had a one night stand with a stripper and I accidentally got her pregnant. His mom didn't want anything to do with him, so she signed all custody over to me, which I was absolutely fine with." Letty looked at him curiously.

"Why were you completely fine with it? Being a single parent would be hard. "Leon just smiled down at her.

"Letty he's worth it; when I held that little boy in my arms after he was born, I was happier than I have been in a long time. That kid is my whole world." Letty looked up at him curiously and smiled slightly as she saw a brightness in his eyes. She hadn't seen that brightness since elementary school. "Hey Letty," Leon said snapping Letty back to reality. "Do you want to check out our garage?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leon's garage<strong>

"Letty this is the garage." Leon announced as Letty walked into Leon's business. She smiled this place looked eerily like their old one. "And this Letty is my business associate, Brandon Butler. He's from England but he moved here to get away from his crazy ex-wife and to find a better life for his son, JD." This made the guy Leon called Brian smile up at them and put his hand out to shake Letty's. He was tall and handsome he looked like he was well into his forties and he had light brown hair.

"Hi, you must be Letty. I hope you can make Leon stop bellyaching about all the work we've got here. From what I hear you can convince him to do anything you want him to do." Brandon said in an English accent that seemed to have been watered down by being in Germany for so long. "And that's my son JD." He said pointing to a young boy across the garage working on another car. "Yo JD!" His dad yelled.

"What?" JD yelled back.

"Come introduce yourself to our guest." He repeated. Letty heard JD let out a loud sigh as he rolled out from under the car. He walked up to them as he wiped engine grease off of his hands with a towel. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was really muscular and just the way he walked reminded her of Dominic Toretto. He walked up to the circle of adults and sighed.

"Hey I'm JD, I'm fifteen years old and I'm into cars." He said in fluent English, and he sounded like he was from the U.S. Letty looked over at Leon for an explanation, but JD just continued. "I was born in England lived there for about three years, moved to America with my mom lived there for about six years, Mom had a little breakdown so they sent me to live with dad who decided we'd better off being here rather than with my ex-stepmother in England. My accent from America just won't go away no matter how much German I learn." He said and then walked away to go work on his car. Letty smiled at the kid's brashness she liked that. Brandon cleared his throat.

"Sorry about my son he's not a very talkative person." Brandon sighed, "He gets that from me I guess." He sighed before walking off to keep working. "Nice to meet you Letty." He said as he slid under a car. Leon just grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled, as he showed her the rest of the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the house<strong>

"So Letty this is where you'll be sleeping." Leon said pointing to a bedroom with a king-sized bed, its own bathroom and dresser. She looked at him strangely, this was a _guest_ bedroom? She turned around fully and looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked while looking at him closely. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell you when you tell me your story." He replied, they both knew that would be after dinner when nobody could hear them. She sighed at his stubbornness and nodded her head. "Didn't you bring any clothes with you?" He asked her curiously. She shook her head.

"I'll explain after dinner." Was all she said as she walked downstairs. Leon sighed, as he wondered what kind of trouble she had gotten into this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinnertime<strong>

Letty smiled at this unfamiliar family in front of her at the dinner table in the kitchen. Anthony was drilling JD with questions about cars, while Leon and Brandon were having some kind of debate. She smiled; it reminded her of the time before the heists. She frowned at the glass of wine across from her. She wanted some alcohol so badly but she had bought a test at the airport, it was positive. She wasn't losing Dom's baby, no matter what happened there was no way. If she couldn't have Dom, she'd be more than glad to take the growing life inside of her. Leon saw her daydreaming.

"What're you thinking about Leticia?" He asked. She frowned and focused on her Pad Thai. He took it as something wrong with the take-out. "Sorry about the food, none of us know how to cook though." Letty smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong with the food. I was just thinking of the team, before all that shit went down." She sighed; Leon smiled sadly at her and reached his hand across the table to take hers.

"I miss them all too, but there's nothing we can change about what happened." Letty nodded. "Here why don't you have a Corona?" Leon asked as he got up to go get a beer, but Letty went wide-eyed and stood up.

"No, don't bother Leon I-I'm fine." Was all she said as she slowly sat down, her mouth watering at the thought of a Corona. Leon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on Lett, you love Corona's. You've never turned one down." Letty needed a way out of this.

"I just want a lollipop." She said quickly, hopefully Leon would buy it and not catch on that she's not drinking alcohol. He smiled brightly at her, as he remembered how much lollipops had played a part in Letty's childhood.

"Sure thing Lett." He said as he walked away to get her a lollipop. She sighed as she then felt all eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention, she stood up quickly.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She told them as she grabbed her jacket and walked out onto the street. She was walking down a hill; her head was down as she thought about everything that was happening, when suddenly she felt a body run into her own as she fell to the ground. She looked up surprised and dazed when she saw a young girl, about thirteen across from her looking behind her fearfully. "Who the hell are you?" Letty asked as she rubbed her head where the two had collided, suddenly Letty had a gun in her face.

"Who's asking?" The thirteen year old asked with a raised eyebrow she was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were a light blue with brown spots in them. Letty held up her hands in defense.

"I was just wondering because you just caused unnecessary bruising to my head. Are you running from somebody?" Letty asked the girl looked behind her warily.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, none of your business." Letty slowly got up, satisfied that the gun was no longer pointed towards her. Something caught her eye though she turned her head to see a guy with a knife running up to the girl from behind her. Of course the girl couldn't see him, she was turned the other way. _Shit_, Letty thought as she decked the guy in the face before he could grab the girl. He fell to the ground with a groan. The girl looked at her surprised but grateful.

"You're welcome." Letty smirked at the girl; the girl sent her a small glare. Suddenly the girl pointed the gun her way again, Letty jerked to the ground on instinct. She heard a shot and heard a thud behind her. She turned around and saw a guy had been coming after her; the girl just shot him in the leg. The girl walked up to him and hit him over the head with her gun. She then turned to smirk at Letty.

"You're welcome." Letty let out a real laugh. She hadn't laughed for real since Dom left. The girl held her hand out to Letty, Letty took it and stood up.

"I'm Letty." She said; the girl smiled at her.

"It's better if you don't know who I am." She said while she shook Letty's hand. "It was nice to meet you Letty, I hope we can get a chance to kick ass together another time." She smiled and then walked away. Letty shook her head as she watched the girl walk away, these Germans are crazy. She began to walk back to the house too, as soon as she heard one of the guys groan. She didn't want to be around when they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Leon's house<strong>

"Letty are you ok? Where've you been?" Leon asked as soon as she walked in the door, she just smiled at his worrying about her.

"You got my lollipop?" She asked smiling at him. He just shook his head at her.

"You ain't gettin a lollipop 'till you tell me where you went." Leon said while he held a lollipop up in front of her face. She tried to grab it but he snatched it back before she could. She glared at him as she circled him like a predator.

"Do you really want to play this game Leon?" She asked as she slowly neared him she heard him gulp but he still stood his ground. "You know how this is going to turn out Leon; it'd be easier and less humiliating if you give me my lollipop now." She said still glaring at him, dead serious. Leon still stood his ground though.

"Letty we're adults we shouldn't fight over a stupid-." Suddenly Letty lunged at him and had him on the ground; his arms pinned above his head as she took her lollipop out of his hand, and then stood up running up the stairs before Leon could grab her. She was laughing as he grabbed her around the waist as she was halfway down the hallway to her room. She grabbed the lollipop quickly and tore off the cover, popping it in her mouth. Leon growled at her as he threw her over his shoulder and walked back downstairs, with a laughing Letty in his arms. She was in a better mood. He practically threw her on the couch, as he took a seat in an arm chair. Letty was giggling as she watched Leon.

"It's just like when we were kids." She said smiling as she twirled her lollipop around in her mouth. Leon smiled at her as he nodded his head.

"But you didn't need to fight me in the middle of the playground, Jesus I got my ass kicked by a second grader, for a _lollipop_." Leon said as Letty laughed at the memory.

"I don't play around when it involves my lollipops." Leon shook his head as he remembered their childhood, when everything was so easy. "Hey Le?" Letty asked snapping Leon out of his thoughts. "How are you getting so much money? Are you running more heists?" She asked cautiously. Leon sighed.

"Tell me your story first." He said as she glared at him and twirled her lollipop around as she thought where to start.

"Well the day after you left Dom left. I stayed with Car and Tina for a year until I got better and figured out what I had to do. I visited Mia and then went and found Dom in the Dominican Republic. We did a bunch of heists, oil this time." Letty said as Leon nodded his head as he thought about how much that would be worth.

"Then one night Dom decided that if he left me I'd be safer. So he left, I got on the first flight to Los Angeles and went to stay with Mia for a while. Thing is I ran into the Buster," Leon shifted in his seat as he clenched his fists; obviously he still blamed the Buster somewhat.

"We made a deal that if I helped him bring down a drug lord called Braga, then he'd clear Dom's slate. So of course I went for it, I became a part of Braga's racing team to transport drugs across the border. Then the leader started killing everyone, so I kicked the guy down that was holding a gun to my head and drove off, but the leader caught up to me and trashed my car. He aimed to shoot me, but he must be a really bad shot because he just skimmed my shoulder, then he drove off. I thought about calling Mia but then realized that once Braga figured out I was alive he'd kill me and anyone else that knew I was alive. I knew he wouldn't find me here so I called you. That's it." Letty said as she shrugged her shoulders while Leon shook his head at her.

"That's it?" Leon asked his voice slightly rising.

"That's it." Letty said calmly as she stared him down. Leon shook his head.

"God Letty." Leon said as he pushed his hair back on his head. Letty folded her arms and looked at him.

"Now tell me your deal." Letty said as she raised her eyebrow at him. Leon sighed.

"Fine, we're doing heists but not such big ones. We can't since it's only me, Brandon, and JD." Letty went wide-eyed at him.

"You're bringing a fifteen year old into this?" Letty asked looking at Leon like he was insane. Leon just shushed her and continued.

"The kid can drive, almost as well as his dad. His dad's the one that jumps into the truck, we only do it once every year, nobody's catching onto us." Letty glared at him.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Letty asked while crossing her arms and sitting back. Leon just glared at her.

"It's not as bad as last time Letty, we make sure the driver's don't remember _anything_, and we always have someone on the inside who checks for any kind of weaponry, don't worry." Leon said, Letty sighed.

"I'm helping you out." Letty said. Leon stared at her like she was crazy.

"No you're not!" He yelled in a whispering tone, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Yes I am or I'm walking right out that door and going to chance myself with Braga." Leon sighed.

"We've already done this year's heist; you'll have to wait at least eleven months before we start our next one." Letty smiled.

"Perfect, and um Leon." Letty said as she nervously chewed on her lollipop Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm kinda well, I'm kinda," Letty paused as she took in a deep breath. "Leon I'm pregnant." That's when the real yelling started.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

After Leon had his little meltdown and woke up everyone in the house. It took the sight of his son before he calmed down and told him to go back to bed. He then just looked at Letty and sighed, going off to sleep in his own bed. Letty sighed and decided to do the same. As she was falling asleep she couldn't help but wonder who that girl was. Why was she running? Why was she the first one to really make Letty laugh? Letty sighed; she hoped she'd see that girl again, but under better circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Letty frowned as she observed a sausage in the supermarket, are sausages all they have here? Suddenly she felt somebody grab her from behind, she was about to kick their ass when she saw a flash of blonde hair. She was pulled behind a stack of bananas and the girl motioned for her to be quiet. Letty looked where the girl was looking and was confused at what she saw, there were two men in tuxedos with black sunglasses on looking around. She felt a tap on her shoulder. The girl was pointing to an exit; they were apparently going to make a run for it. Letty nodded in agreement, the girl held up her fingers, three, two, one! They were out of there the men had of course noticed them. The two were running at full speed, as they turned the corner Letty pulled the girl into a narrow ally way as the men ran right past them. Once they heard the men's footsteps disappear they both let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Letty asked, as the girl motioned for her to follow.

"I'll tell you, if you come with me." She said as she began walking with the hood of her jacket pulled up to hide her face. Letty sighed as she did the same and followed the strange thirteen year old girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I always love hearing it.<strong>


	57. Corruption

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"So where are we going?" Letty asked after the two had walked for about three miles. The girl had her back to Letty, so she couldn't see her reaction.

"Home." The girl said sullenly as she kept walking, not slowing down in the least. After a mile or two more Letty looked around to find herself in a very secluded part of Berlin where there were cleared fields leaving only mud. There were trees covering the area except behind a small shack that looked like its roof was falling in. Behind that house Letty could see a small forest, she suddenly noticed the girl turning and walking across one of the fields towards the shack. Letty jogged up to her, the girl pushed open to door of the house and walked in.

"This is where you live?" Letty asked as she looked around. There was a small table with a broken wooden chair in a corner next to a fireplace. On the other side of the room she saw a small rug dampened by water and snow that must have fallen in through the broken roof. Letty decided she'd better keep her jacket on. The girl smiled grimly at her and nodded.

"It's not too bad. Not that luxurious but it keeps me protected from rain and snow if I sit on this side of the house." The girl said as she walked over and sat down on the floor. "I can usually melt snow from outside and turn that into water, or in the summer I just catch rain water in buckets and drink that. I have to steal food though, not so proud of that." She sighed as she began cleaning her gun.

"Who are you?" Letty asked as she watched the gun warily, the girl smiled slightly at the question.

"My name is Elizabeth Hendricks. My dad used to call me Lizzy, I like Liz." She smiled sadly. "Nobody's called me by my name since CJ though." Letty watched the girl's face darken.

"Want me to call you Liz?" Letty asked, as she saw the girl pull out a sniper rifle and clean it too. The girl smiled and nodded her head. "So what's your story?" Letty asked warily.

"You sure you want to know?" Liz asked as she looked over the gun at Letty, Letty nodded. "M'kay." She said as she put down the gun and sat cross-legged on the floor, her back to the wall. "I was born in America, grew up there until three years ago." She said as she looked Letty in the eyes. "I was an only child with two parents, I had a cousin too. Who did some stupid shit like get himself mixed up with a drug lord called Braga's daughter." Letty stiffened as she heard that name, Liz smiled sadly at her.

"He destroy your life too?" Letty nodded, Liz smiled sadly at her and continued. "Well my cousin got in with this girl because he thought he could steal the drug lord's money and not get punished for it. So he used the drug lord's daughter and tried to steal the money, but Braga caught him. His punishment was death, and the death of his entire family." Liz said as she focused back on the sniper rifle, so she could focus on something else and not cry.

"I was at school when it happened. The police came in and took me into custody for my own safety. These guys got every single person in my family every friend of the family, anybody who was associated with us. He found me too, but he decided I'd make a nice mistress once I got older, I was only ten. He took me and had me work for him, I made a friend there, his name was CJ." Liz said as she smiled "He was one of Braga's bodyguards. He took care of me like a big brother. I loved him to death. He taught me everything about guns and cars he could; he even taught me how to fight. He was my only family while I was there for about a year." She said as she shook her head.

"One day CJ decided that we needed to get out of there before I turned thirteen. Braga seemed to like them younger and younger as he got older and older. So we made a plan, we actually got out of Braga's facility and made it here, but some corrupt agents helped Braga out. They found us and CJ got himself killed protecting me. That was about two months ago." She sighed as Letty sadly looked at the girl, understanding the pain of losing family twice. "So I stole me some guns and I went into hiding, things weren't perfect but I was surviving. But that was all ruined when I ran into some girl who stupidly saved my life, without knowing she was risking her own." Letty furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"How am I risking my own life?" Letty asked as Liz polished her gun, as Liz raised an eyebrow at her.

"By saving my life you're now considered my accomplice, and now they're going to come after you just as hard as they're coming after me." Liz said as she shrugged. Letty sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Liz then put her weapon down and looked Letty straight in the eyes. "Now that I've told you my story why don't you tell me yours, like how you know Braga for example?" Letty sighed as she went to sit down next to Liz.

"Well, I had a boyfriend and he and I got into some trouble hijacking gasoline off of trucks while they were still moving." Liz raised an eyebrow and smiled at the thought. "The police were coming after him so he decided to be a macho guy and leave me behind to 'protect' me." Letty said as she used air quotes around the word protect. "I made a deal with the FBI that if I helped them bring down Braga then they'd clear his slate." Liz furrowed her eyebrow at Letty.

"Wait you didn't agree to be one of the drivers did you?" Liz asked as Letty sighed.

"Yeah I did, but they started killing everybody so I threw down the guy holding a gun to my head and drove off. Fenix caught up to me though and trashed my car. He shot at me but I think he really truly is a terrible shot. He only skimmed my shoulder." Letty said as she showed the bandaged up wound. Liz nodded.

"CJ said he was a really bad shot, especially when it came to women he found attractive. Even if he had to kill them for Braga, his dick tended to do the shooting." Letty laughed.

"So I decided that if I told any of the family I had down there that I was still alive Braga would hunt them all down and kill us all. So I called a friend that was up here and came to live with him." She smiled as Liz traced patterns on the ground.

"So are you happy here with them?" Liz asked as she looked up from her patterns. Letty smiled sadly.

"You know I hadn't truly laughed or smiled after my boyfriend left me. When I ran into you on the street is when I laughed for real." Liz smiled and pushed Letty playfully.

"So you find fun in saving random strangers that point a gun at your head?" Liz shook her head as she laughed. "You're weird." Letty laughed.

"Oh coming from the one _pointing_ the gun at my head when all I did was ask you who you were." Liz laughed too. After the two calmed down, Letty heard Liz's stomach growl. Liz sighed and got up as she opened up a cooler, frowning as she did so.

"I'd offer you something to eat but I'm kind of out of food." She sighed as she walked back over to sit with Letty. Letty looked at her sadly and then smiled.

"Why don't you come and have lunch with my family?" Letty smiled at her. Liz looked up at her like she was crazy.

"I probably shouldn't, it'd be a dead giveaway that that's where we both are. That's exactly what they'd want, us both in the same place at the same time." Letty sighed, Liz was probably right.

Suddenly Liz stood up as she grabbed two guns, tossing one to Letty as she stood still listening for something. That's when Letty heard the same thing, a footstep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Liz motioned towards a fireplace. Letty looked at her in shock, she didn't mean. Suddenly there was another knock more urgent this time and it was accompanied with a voice.

"Come on you bitches I know you're both in there. Come out quietly before we knock down the goddamn door." A voice said with a slimy smoothness that made Letty shudder. Liz grabbed Letty by the arm and quietly walked them towards the fireplace. Liz opened it up and looked up. She motioned for Letty to follow her, as she began climbing. Letty looked up the chimney like Liz was crazy, but decided to risk the chimney before she dealt with Braga's goons again. Once the two were out they were met by a heavy snow that made them slightly hidden. Liz climbed out of the chimney slowly like a cat as she slowly crawled into a pine tree that was right next to the house. She climbed up and up and up to the top. Until she was satisfied the corrupt agents didn't notice them. As they sat up there and watched the agents raid Liz's shack. Liz sighed as she looked up at Letty.

"They're going to think we ran off into the forest. If we stay low they shouldn't find us at your place." Letty smiled brightly at Liz, happy to be able to bring someone else she could trust into her family.

"I'm glad; we're going to have chicken today. I'm barbecuing." Liz smiled at her.

"I haven't had barbecued chicken for years." Letty smiled back as she watched the agents run off into the forest, looking for their untouchable targets. Liz shook her head. "They're really not that smart are they?" She asked. Letty smirked.

"No, no they are not." After they decided that the agents weren't coming back too soon, they climbed down and got into one of the agent's cars. Letty got into the driver's seat as she began to hot-wire the car. Liz smiled at her.

"Man you're useful." She smiled as Letty laughed.

"I'd like to think so." Letty replied as they drove off to Berlin.

**Sorry this chapter isn't so long I just felt I should give you guys **_**something**_** before I go into basic hibernation this weekend. Anyway let me know what you thought. **


	58. Dinner in Berlin

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

The two girls walked through Berlin begrudgingly as they had to trash the agent's car so they could be sure nobody knew where they were. By the time the girl's saw the house in sight, lunch was already over and time was anticipating dinner any minute. Letty guided her new friend and herself up to Leon's house, Letty just walked in as Liz followed.

"Letty how long does it take to go shopping?" Leon asked as he rounded the corner but stopped in his tracks when he saw Letty and Liz. Letty just smiled at him.

"Leon this is Liz. She saved my life twice." Liz smiled guiltily.

"To be fair I was the one that put her life in danger twice." Liz replied as Leon looked at them both questioningly.

"Letty do you want to tell me what happened?" After Letty explained Leon's eyes went wide and he asked if he could talk to her in the other room, Letty did so and told Liz to grab something to eat from the fridge.

"What's the matter?" Letty asked.

"I don't want her here." Leon whispered, thinking he was out of Liz's hearing range. What he didn't know though was Liz's constant need of hearing for survival made her hearing very, very strong. "She's a danger to my kid, I don't want her here." Leon kept whispering unaware of Liz staring sadly at the apple in her hand as she listened to the two argue. Suddenly she looked up when she saw a little boy walk in. He looked about ten; he had deep brown eyes and a dark brown hair. He looked at her confused.

"Who're you?" He asked she smiled at him.

"It's probably not going to matter I don't think I'm going to be here much longer." Liz said as she heard Leon say that he was an adult now and needed to look out for his kid.

"Well I'm Anthony." The kid said. "My dad named me after an old friend of his." Liz smiled at him.

"Do you mind if I call you Tony?" She asked the kid nodded.

"I told you my name, can you tell me yours?" Anthony asked Liz nodded.

"My name's Elizabeth. Just call me Liz though." Liz smiled as she pulled some pen caps out of her jacket. "Wanna play a game?" She asked as she set them down on the table and then went to grab two straws. Tony nodded, she smiled. "Go find me some paper will ya?" She asked as Tony ran off and came back with two sheets of paper, she grabbed some and started tearing it and rolling it into little balls. "My friend CJ and I never had any T.V. or video games so we'd play Blow Pens. It's where you take a bunch of pen caps and stand them up then you take a straw and some wads of paper and try to knock down the caps with wads of paper you blow through the straw." Liz said as she handed Tony a straw and demonstrated with her own knocking down two caps with one blow. "Now you go." She smiled as Anthony did the same and knocked down two as well, Liz nodded. "Nice, might have me some competition." She said as they kept playing in the kitchen, forgetting about the two arguing in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Leon listen to me, she's had a hard time and I trust her. She's really smart if they raided this house she'd know exactly how to get everybody out safely." Letty tried to argue but Leon was being an asshole and not listening.<p>

"No Letty. I don't care how smart she is she's not staying." Leon crossed his arms stubbornly. Letty sighed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine." She said as she walked into the entryway and grabbed her coat along with her wallet, Leon looked at her confused.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing what you want me to do, if Liz is leaving so am I." Letty sighed as she grabbed her only picture of the whole team. Leon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Letty you're not going anywhere you're pregnant you need your family now." Letty sighed and turned around.

"Leon I'm marked just the same as her and you're right I do need my family. I need Dom, Mia, Vince, you, Jesse, and now I need Liz. Liz is my family too." Letty replied as she continued to grab her stuff. Leon groaned when he heard an unfamiliar laugh come from the kitchen accompanied by his son's. _No, no, no,_ he thought as he and Letty walked into the kitchen Leon saw Liz and Anthony playing some weird game. When Liz noticed their presence she looked up and her smile disappeared, Anthony was unfazed though.

"Hey dad, this is Liz. Can she stay for dinner?" He smiled as Leon sighed. Liz took that as a signal she wasn't welcome here.

"I don't think so Champ." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "I think your family's already pretty full. You'd probably be better off if I wasn't here." Liz said as her heart broke at the face Tony gave her. She heard the door open and she looked quickly over, her hand on her gun in its holster.

"Come on dad why can't I go to the party tonight?" Liz heard as two strangers walked into the house. A man who looked to be in his late forties and a boy who looked older than her but still young. When they noticed her the man looked at her confused and the boy smiled as he looked her up and down, earning a glare from her, causing him to laugh.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked as JD and Anthony seemed to both already like her. Leon sighed, as Letty explained, throughout the story JD couldn't help but smile.

"I like this girl, she's even more of a bad-ass than me, and she's hot. Just my type, now all she needs is to be is into cars and she'd be my perfect woman." JD said as he walked over to her.

"Hey I'm JD, mice to meet you." He said as he held his hand out to her. Liz just glared at him.

"I don't care who you are keep your eyes to yourself." She said as she walked away and started heading towards the door, but was stopped when Letty grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the adjoining living room.

"Listen Liz, Leon's agreed to let you stay the night since the rest of the family already loves you. So you up for some barbecued chicken and potato salad." Letty smiled as Liz couldn't help but smile back and nod. When Letty walked away Liz couldn't help but kick herself for what she just agreed to. She knew this feeling, she was starting to love this family as well, and if she wasn't careful she'd somehow hurt them. She always hurt the people she cared for.

* * *

><p>"So Liz how 'bout you come with me and my friends to a party tonight?" JD asked as Liz helped Letty set the table. Liz just shook her head at his attempt.<p>

"No thanks I don't do parties." Liz replied as she set down the silverware, JD just frowned.

"Why not?" He asked, Liz just laughed.

"Because, once in a while I have to blend in at parties to hide from any agents, and when I'm there all I've got are a bunch of guys trying to feel me up and get me in bed with them." She replied as she put down a bowl of potato salad. JD just kept smiling though.

"Come on, me and my boys will take care of you. We won't let any guys lay a finger on you." He smiled at her; she kept shaking her head though.

"It's not a good idea; if the agents see me or you with me then we're just both going to be leading them here. My answer's no." Liz said as she walked away, JD kept smiling though.

"I'm not going to give up, you know that right?" He asked as she set the last of the food down on the table and then glared up at him.

"Trust me it'll be easier if you just give up. You'll save a lot of heart ache and you might actually find a girl that'll be able to put up with that ego of yours." JD laughed.

"What if I don't want another girl?" He asked Liz frowned at him.

"Trust me, you do."

* * *

><p>Liz smiled as she watched this family interact, Brandon with all of his jokes that had everybody's sides in stitches, Anthony's constant talking to her and asking JD questions, Liz could tell he really looked up to JD, she let JD's annoying winks slide, Leon's constant bickering with Letty made her laugh, and the fact that Letty refused to drink alcohol made her suspicious. Right now what Letty didn't need to be worrying about was a growing life form inside of her, it just made her that more vulnerable.<p>

"Hey Liz were you born in America?" Anthony asked her as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was born there, but I grew up in a pathetic little cow town. I was killing to get out of there, away from all of the idiots." She smiled as she remembered her elementary school. That life seemed so far away from her now. The family went back to their conversations as Liz observed them. Then thoughts came to her mind that she didn't want, she thought how Brandon reminded her of her dad, how Leon reminded her of her uncle, how Letty reminded her of a combination of her mom and best friend, how Tony reminded her of her younger cousin she used to baby-sit, and how JD reminded her of CJ. She felt her mind whizzing a hundred miles an hour as she bit back tears. She knew it; she was starting to love them all. She couldn't love them, she couldn't love anyone again. She promised herself, every time she had ever loved somebody they were torn out of her life by death; she couldn't let that happen here. She couldn't fall in love with them. She stood up quietly as she walked towards the bathroom. She felt like she was going to throw up when suddenly she felt somebody behind her, she turned around quickly to see that it was only Leon. She sighed as she let the adrenaline terror flow out of her.

"What do you need Leon?" She asked as Leon smiled down at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to stay in our last guest bedroom. Letty tells me you know something about cars, you could come help us out at the garage. I'm sure Brandon would appreciate the help." Leon smiled as he waited for her reaction; she began to shake her head but stopped when she saw Tony standing around the corner listening to them, listening to her answer. How could she say that she didn't want to love the kid? She sighed and smiled up at Leon.

"I'd love to, and I have a question." She said as she pointed towards the door where Tony was listening and motioned towards the hallway where Tony wouldn't be able to hear if she whispered. "What made you change your mind about me?" She asked as he smiled down at her.

"My family seems to like you in all honesty I do too. Having you around is making Letty happier than I've ever seen her since Dom left, Anthony and JD too." He smiled as Liz nodded.

"I don't think that has much to do with me but thanks. I feel really honored to be able to be a part of this family." She smiled as Leon laughed.

"You know the entire family loved you basically when you walked in that door. I think it was inevitable that you were staying." Leon smiled as he motioned for her to follow him to the dinner table, grabbing Tony by the ear as they walked past that door, causing Liz to laugh. She already felt like family.

**Again sorry it's not so long I just need to think some more about Liz's whole relationship with everyone. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	59. Apples, Memories, and Driving

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty felt a tear run down her cheek and land on the picture she was holding. It was the only one she still had of her and Dom. It was dinner time and Letty was sitting on Dom's lap smiling, while she played with his Cross, while Dom was reaching across the table for some ketchup while his other hand squeezed her tightly to him. She missed him, the feel of him, how he would whisper to her in the morning trying to get her out of bed, how he would make love to her the night before, how he acted when he let his guard down and acted like himself around her, how he held her when he was making her feel better, every feeling of him she missed.

"Hey Letty do you know where Leon hides the clean towels?" Letty tried to wipe her eyes free of tears as Liz walked into the room. Letty kept her head down but Liz could tell she'd been crying. "You miss him don't you?" Liz asked the rhetorical question, Letty snorted.

"What do you think? All I want is for him to hold me one last time." Letty sighed as she kept staring at the picture Liz sighed.

"Letty from all the tragedies I've been through I've learned one thing." Liz said as Letty looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "You can't wait for something to happen to you, if you want it you have to go out there and make it happen." She said as she seriously looked at Letty. "Even if you can't do it right at this moment all you have to do is plan it, and I promise that I'll make it so that one day you and I can walk out that front door without fear of guns being pointed at our heads. Then you can go find your man." Liz smiled as she began to walk away but Letty stopped her with a question.

"What do **you** want Liz?" Letty asked as Liz looked at Letty over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I just want my family back, but that's never going to happen." Liz smiled sadly as Letty suddenly felt bad for asking. "But one thing I know I'm still living for is so that one day I can have the joy of spitting on Braga's grave or on Braga himself." Liz smiled as she walked away leaving Letty to her thoughts, and her picture.

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he opened the box of Letty's things, he knew it contained stuff he needed to bring down her killer but he also knew that as he opened that box it'd be like slicing open his chest and exposing his heart to the world, it would make him vulnerable, and it would hurt. As he opened the box he pulled out the picture of her and him. (The same picture Letty was looking at, at the same time.) He felt those eyes piercing looking into his soul and he wanted to yell at himself in that picture, "<em>Stop reaching for the goddamn ketchup and hold that gorgeous woman in your lap, she's not always going to be there with you!" <em>If only he could go back and stop himself, stop himself from leaving her, stop himself from starting those heists, stop himself from ever letting her go, so many things he could have done to stop this, to save her. He sighed as he put the picture back, and sifted through the box to find an envelope with the word 'evidence' on it. He pulled out Letty's scratched up cell phone as he looked for received calls. He called the most recent one. Suddenly he heard a ringing, O'Connor.

He got up as he walked into the room where Brian and his sister were. "When were you going to tell me?" Dom asked angrily as feelings of pain and betrayal rushed through him. Brian was trying to explain himself but Dom wasn't listening. "When were you going to tell me you were running Letty? When were you going to tell-?" Dom stopped though as he threw Brian to the ground as he punched him, angry that Brian would let her do it.

"She did it for you Dom!" Brian yelled as Dom stopped. "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga," Dom felt his heart tearing apart again and again. "She just wanted you to come home!" That did it Dom walked back into the room, blaming himself ten times more than he had before, not even hearing Brian yelling his apologies in the other room, obviously blaming himself but not killing himself like Dominic.

* * *

><p>"Letty, can you help me out?" Leon asked as Letty walked into the kitchen already smelling Liz's beautiful, beautiful cooking.<p>

"Sure right after breakfast." Letty said as she sat down to some eggs and pancakes on the table but Leon pulled them away before she could dig in. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Letty help us out. Liz is on the roof and she's not coming down." Letty looked at him confused.

"Wait but this is her cooking." Letty said Leon nodded.

"Right, she just cooked breakfast didn't eat any and then jumped up onto the roof and won't come down." Leon said as Letty wondered what was up with Liz. Liz is the most practical person she knew and Liz wasn't a drama queen. She wasn't eccentric either. Letty sighed.

"Give me two servings of pancakes with syrup and butter." Leon smiled and nodded as he fulfilled Letty's order.

* * *

><p>"Hey Liz, would you help me out here?" Letty asked as she was almost onto the roof, she just needed a little help with the food. Suddenly a slender pale hand reached down as Letty grasped onto it and was helped onto the roof. She was met with a whirl of light blonde hair and deep blue eyes that held a wisdom and sadness that was found in an eighty year old not a thirteen year old. Letty was expecting some kind of witty remark but Liz just turned around and went to sit with her feet dangling over the roof as she stared out at Berlin. Letty frowned as she took the plates of food out of her bag and began to hand a plate to Liz, who just ignored it. She sighed, when suddenly she heard the dog next door yapping, they all hated that dog and would kill it if given the chance. Suddenly Liz took a spoon off of the plate that was hers and threw it at the dog in anger and hit it square in the head causing it to yelp and run away. The two laughed at Liz's actions, but eventually calmed down.<p>

"So what's the deal Liz? Why are you up here all by yourself?" Letty asked finally as Liz stared off into Berlin, seeming to be in a different world than the one Letty was in.

"My parents, this is the day that Braga killed my parents." Liz replied after about thirty minutes of silence between the two. Letty looked at her sadly as Liz continued. "Whenever this day came when CJ was around he'd always get up before me and steal me an apple for breakfast. Braga never gave us anything sweet like that all we got was gruel and when CJ and I were hiding we couldn't risk stealing so we basically ate leaves, but he'd risk it for me." Liz sighed sadly as she began to eat the pancake Letty had brought up for her, causing Letty to smile at Liz they sat in silence eating their pancakes.

"Tell me one happy memory you hold in your heart about each parent." Letty said hoping to get some more insight into who Elizabeth Hendricks really was. Liz sighed as she thought.

"When I was little I was on our elementary schools swim team, I was really good I could swim the fastest and hold my breath the longest." Liz smiled as she looked out at the horizon. "After I'd been first accepted into the team my first swim meet they actually put me as the anchor even though I was only in the third grade, and we won that night, I was ten times faster than all of the other anchor's combined. My dad was so proud of me that he ran down to me, picked me up in his arms even though I was still wet and waltzed me around the pool as he told me how proud he was and that I was going to do great things one day, just wait and see." Liz smiled at the memory and so did Letty.

"How about your mom?" Letty asked knowing she was really pushing it but needed to keep Liz talking since she usually didn't talk this much. Liz sighed as she thought of her mother.

"One time when I was in kindergarten I got scarlet fever and had to stay home from school for two weeks. My mom knew I was really lonely with her and Dad gone at work all day, so she went out and bought me all of my favorite things. Like root beer, dippin' dots, lollipops, popsicles, gum, everything. When she came home I was so sick I didn't want any of it but Mom had gone to the trouble of buying it all so I drank a can of root beer and had a cup of dippin' dots but then I ended up throwing up. My mom felt so bad, so the next day she bought me a bunch of books and got off of work to stay home with me and read them to me I loved it when she read books to me. When I was younger I didn't even want to learn how to read because I didn't want her to stop reading to me." Letty smiled.

"What books? Do you remember?" She asked Liz nodded.

"I only remember two; she read me _Heckedy Peg_and _Sophie's Masterpiece_." Liz sighed as Letty looked at her confused.

"What are those about?" She asked Liz smiled.

"_Hecked Peg's_ about a witch that turns a mother's children into different kinds of food and tries to eat them but their mother was clever and brave and saved them before she could. Then _Sophie's Masterpiece_is about a spider that wove beautiful webs but was always kicked out of homes because people were scared of her until an expecting mother let her stay in her house, and Sophie wove a beautiful blanket for the mother's baby in thanks, and then the spider died." Liz smiled sadly as Letty nodded.

"Kind of depressing." She said Liz nodded.

"Yeah but I loved them. I started getting a lot better after that." She smiled as the two looked out at the sunrise.

"Hey Liz what did your parents call you?" Letty asked remembering how her dad always called her Princess, even if she hated the name she didn't care because that was what her dad called her. Liz smiled.

"Mom called me Fairy or Elizabeth when she was ticked. Dad always called me Pumpkin or Lizzy, CJ called me Lizzy too." Liz frowned as she thought about something; Letty didn't quite know what to say.

"Liz, would you mind if I called you Lizzy?" Letty asked hoping she didn't just puncture an old wound. Liz nodded.

"Sure, I miss being called that." Liz smiled as she started to steal Letty's pancake after she ran out of her own. Letty just slapped her hand away.

"Get your own food." Letty laughed.

"But Letty I'm hungry you can spare one pancake." Liz whined.

"It's your own damn fault for being such a good cook." Letty laughed as Liz fake-pouted and began to climb down the house.

"Fine then get down on your own." Liz said as she started down and laughed at the panicked face Letty gave her. "Don't worry I'll go get a ladder." Liz said as she climbed down, Letty hoped she wasn't lying and sighed in relief when the rungs of a ladder appeared on the side of the house.

"Hurry up Letty; we need to get to the garage." Liz yelled up as Letty started to climb down.

"It's not my fault nobody ever taught me how to scale a house." Liz looked up at her confused.

"You got up there, how could you not get down?" She asked as Letty's feet landed safely on the ground.

"Because I had the motivation of pancakes while I was climbing up there and I didn't think it was that high." Letty said as she looked up and Liz laughed.

"Whatever come on let's go to the garage."

* * *

><p>"Hey Letty?" Letty heard come out from under the car she was working on. Liz rolled out from under the care they were the only two in the garage so Liz wanted to ask her something. "Can you tell me about your boyfriend?" Liz asked causing Letty's movements on the car come to a complete stop.<p>

"What do you want to know about him?" Letty asked as she continued to work on the car feigning indifference.

"I-I just wanted to know what was so special about him you know? What made him your soul mate?" Liz asked as she began polishing a wrench, Letty sighed as she came out of the car and leaned against it as she began to explain to Liz.

"Everything about him was special to me, the way he moved, the way he touched me, the way he talked, everything. Every time I was around him I knew deep in my heart that no matter how cheesy it sounded I could never love somebody the way I love him. I could try but I knew I would never succeed." Liz bit down on her lip as she looked at the car, Letty furrowed her eyebrow at her.

"Why do you ask?" Letty asked as Liz focused back on her.

"I-I just," She finally sighed, "It's just complicated." She shrugged but Letty wasn't letting her go that easy.

"Do you think you're in love with somebody?" Letty asked as Lizzy sighed.

"I thought I was for a while." Liz replied hoping Letty would let it go but she wouldn't.

"Who was it?" She asked Lizzy smiled.

"CJ I thought I loved him and I think he loved me too, he just never said it." Liz smiled sadly to herself.

"When he was dying I was holding him in my arms as I cried and he just cupped my face with his hand. He started to say something but his life ran out before he could finish it. Now I'll never know what he wanted me to know." She sighed. "Letty you're going to find your man one day I know you will and I just have one more question." Liz said as Letty sighed hoping it'd be something more upbeat and less depressing.

"What is it?" She asked as Liz smiled at her questioningly.

"Are you pregnant?" Letty sighed and nodded; Liz smiled and opened up her arms. Letty looked at her confused. "Come on I thought you said we were family, having a baby's a happy thing." Liz said as she hugged Letty, Letty smiled. It was the first time someone else told her they were happy she was pregnant. "We'll have to be careful though, we should be able to get you doctor's appointments and stuff if we just use a fake name, they shouldn't notice us if we keep up a low profile." Liz smiled Letty nodded.

"Thanks Liz." Liz smiled.

"Don't mention it I love babies." Liz smiled and then she disappeared back under the car as the boys popped up to work.

"Hey Liz you ready to go on a date with me tonight?" JD asked as he grinned cockily at her visible legs. Liz didn't even come out from under the car she just reached her hand down to where he could see it and gave him the finger, he chuckled and walked off. Letty smiled at the interaction between the two teenagers.

"Hey JD." Leon yelled as JD turned around. "Can you go pick up Anthony from school?" Leon asked JD just frowned.

"But I was just about to start working on my new car." Leon sighed at him; didn't the kid think more about family than cars?" Suddenly Liz flew out from under the car.

"I want to pick Tony up from school." She said as she wiped her hands off on a dish cloth, JD went wide-eyed.

"I'll pick the kid up." He smiled as he practically ran into his dad's truck and waited for Liz to get in too. She shook her head at him and Letty couldn't help but laugh at what Liz said under her breath.

"Stupid horny teenage boy now I have to ride in close proximity with him."

"Don't worry about it Liz, if he gets too handsy just punch him in the face and break his nose. That ought to send a message." Brandon yelled across the garage making Liz laugh.

"Thanks Mr. B I'm going to warn you now though. If your son comes home with a bloody nose and a possibly broken nut it is not my fault." She said as she walked down the driveway and got into the truck as the whole garage began to laugh as they heard a quick skin on skin contact and then a muffled yelp come from the truck after a couple of minute's though it drove away.

"Do you think it's safe having him drive while she's sitting right next to him? I mean attractive girls can be incredibly distracting while a horny teenage boy is driving." Leon laughed as he watched the truck drive away, Letty just shook her head.

"Don't worry if he gets out of hand she'll take care of it." Letty smiled, Leon just frowned at her though.

"That's what I'm worried about though; don't want to break the kid's heart." Letty shrugged.

"And Liz doesn't want him groping her breasts." Letty thought as she remembered her first drive with Dom when they were going out.

* * *

><p><em>"Dom would you cut it out?" Letty said as she pushed Dom's hand off of her leg. Dom sighed.<em>

_"What's the matter Lett? I just love the feeling of you." He said as his hand found its way to her leg yet again as he started squeezing it again, yet again she pushed it off but this time she giggled._

_"Just focus on the road Papi." She smiled as they drove, he looked over at her this time and pulled her mouth to his, she wanted to resist but she couldn't. She kissed him back as she climbed onto his lap and began kissing around his neck, probably leaving hickey's everywhere. She moaned as she felt how hard he was underneath her, she didn't see that he had closed his eyes though, until she heard a loud beeping and felt headlights boring into her back, she turned around and screamed._

_"DOMINIC!" Causing him to open his eyes and steer them clear and safely away from the car. They both breathed heavily for a moment until Dom started to laugh._

_"Ok rule number one for this relationship. While we're on the road, we don't make out until we're pulled over because otherwise I'm going to try to fuck you while I'm driving." He smiled up at her. She frowned down at him._

_"You're such a prude old man, you're no fun." Letty purred into his ear as he growled._

_"Letty." He warned but she didn't listen as she began to ground into him and kept kissing his neck. _

_"Fuck it." Was all he said as he pulled them to the side of the road and finished her off._

* * *

><p>Dom thought of the same memory as he and Brian were working on his car. Lots of memories of Letty had been flooding through Dom's brain since he'd lost his love.<p>

"Hey Dom what're you thinking about?" Brian asked as he looked up at Dom, Dom looked down at him and smiled.

"Never fuck and drive Brian." Dom said as he looked at him with a lopsided grin. "Never fuck and drive." Brian nodded.

"Ok. Never fuck and drive I'll remember that." Brian said as he went back to work not asking about it because he didn't want to hear any sex stories about Letty that would make Brian fantasize about her, it would just be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there isn't enough Dom it's just that Liz is going to be really important in the future but I tried to incorporate him here as much as I could. I hope you guys liked it. Also I was just wondering who you guys think should pair up in this story out of the characters I've made up, just leave your opinions I would love to read them. :)<strong>


	60. Almost Prison

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"Liz?" Letty yelled into the kitchen, she'd looked for the girl all over the house where the hell could she be? Letty sighed as she walked upstairs to look in Liz's room one more time but as she walked past Anthony's room she heard voices coming from inside, she took a peak through a crack in the door and smiled at what she saw. Anthony was on the floor trying to figure out his math homework while Liz was bouncing a ball on the wall and helping Anthony out with the really complicated math. The two of them were thick as thieves and it was strange to Letty, because everybody would've thought that Liz and JD would always be hanging out, funny how people will surprise you.

"You need something Letty?" Liz asked as she bounced her ball back onto the wall not even glancing at Letty, Letty laughed.

"How do you do that?" She asked as she walked into the room Liz smirked at the wall.

"My survival for a long time depended on how good my animalistic instincts were you don't just lose those skills; they become a part of you." Liz smiled as she bounced the ball again and then turned her head to smile at Letty.

"Letty!" They all heard Leon yell as Liz was already on her feet and had her hand on her pants where everyone knew she kept her gun. "Come down you've gotta see this!" He yelled as Liz relaxed realizing nobody was in danger.

"What 'sup Leon?" Letty yelled back as she and Liz watched each other as they listened intently to what he said.

"It's Dom!" He yelled as Liz watched Letty's eyes go wide and she ran down the stairs, Anthony looked up at Liz questioningly.

"Who's Dom?" He asked as Liz smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it right now champ do your homework." She laughed as she heard him grumble behind her as she walked downstairs while following Letty. Liz had seen a lot of things in her life but one of them was not a truly pissed off Letty. Liz walked into the living room to see Letty yelling Spanish cuss words all over, Liz didn't even speak Spanish and yet she winced at the tone Letty used as each word spilled out of her mouth. Liz looked over at the TV to see an announcer telling them about how Dominic Toretto had been arrested while capturing Braga. Liz stopped suddenly as she realized the last words. Braga was captured; the asshole was finally going to pay for killing every single one of her family members. She smiled but then she saw the situation in Letty's eyes. Even though Braga was gone it was at Dominic's expense. Letty was angrily pacing back and forth deciding the best way to get Dom out of prison while Leon sat in the corner of the room trying to calm her down, but Letty wouldn't hear of it. Liz frowned as she thought about something, Braga wasn't dead. He was just in prison; hopefully for life. That doesn't mean his dirty agents weren't still out to get them. If anything they'd be even more hell-bent on finding them. Suddenly Liz was snapped back to attention to see Letty about to open the door; Liz practically flew over to her and pulled her away with all the strength a thirteen year old could manage, wincing at Letty's words as they were now directed at her.

"Letty listen to me." Liz said calmly as Letty crossed her arms and glared at her. "It's not safe for us to go out there yet. Braga might be down but his agents are probably still out there waiting for a chance to blow our heads off." Letty shook her head.

"I don't care I need to get him out of there, the judge gave him twenty-five years to life without any chance for early parole. I need to get him out of there; he barely came back with a shadow of himself the last time. This time will destroy him completely." Liz sighed as she nodded grimly.

"Just wait for one more day, I'll find a safe way for you to get out of here." Letty glared at Liz as she began to shake her head.

"Please?" Liz asked with a pleading look in her eyes as Letty looked up at her, surprised by how vulnerable Liz sounded. "Please just wait, I don't want to lose any more family." Letty groaned Liz had eyes that reminded her of a Toretto's; you just couldn't say no to them.

"Fine, one day but then I'm going to get him out of there." Liz nodded as Letty turned around and walked back upstairs. Liz felt eyes on her neck and she turned around to see Leon standing there watching her.

"You're just stalling you know. One day she's going to leave us." Liz frowned at him and shook her head.

"When she leaves I'll just have to follow." Liz said as she walked back upstairs to figure out some safe way to get Letty to the airport.

* * *

><p>"Mia what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dom yelled at his little sister as they drove off to the safe house after just wrecking the bus.<p>

"You're welcome Dom." Mia smiled as Dom sighed in frustration and nodded slightly.

"Thanks for saving me but I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that." Dom sighed as Mia smiled at him. Then a thought came to her head.

"Hey Dom hold on to the wheel for a second." She said as she began to reach into the back of the car to grab her purse while Dom kept them from running into anything. When she pulled back up she threw something into Dom's lap. He frowned and looked down when he realized what it was, his and Letty's nightlight.

"How?" He asked when Mia smiled looking forward to telling him.

"While we were leaving I knew I wouldn't be able to bring anything with me but a few things so I brought a necklace dad bought me, a picture of the team, and that nightlight. She smiled sadly at him as he ran his finger over it.

"Thanks Mi." He smiled as he took her hand in his own. She smiled back at him.

"You're welcome Dom." She said as she focused back on the road and frowned, wondering if it was the right choice to not tell him that somebody, she didn't know who, but somebody sent that in the mail to her.

* * *

><p>"Letty?" Liz asked as she walked into Letty's bedroom to find it empty.<p>

"Shit!" She said aloud as she ran down the stairs and caught a flash of raven-colored hair walking towards the door. Liz grabbed Letty and spun her around to face her. "Letty, Dom's free his sister and Brian helped him escape." Liz said quickly as she waited for Letty to process this. When she did she smiled sadly to herself.

"Good on ya Mi." Was all she said as she set her duffel bag of stuff on the couch and turned on the TV. Liz sat down beside her as the two watched the news in silence.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Liz asked with an evident pain in her voice as Letty cringed, not thinking that she'd have to explain herself to the thirteen year old.

"Through my experience it's easier." She said as she hoped Liz would drop it.

"Not for the ones you're leaving." Liz said as Letty shrugged.

"You guys would have thanked me later." Letty replied sourly Liz sighed knowing she was crossing a line with what she was about to say.

"Really? Are you going to thank Dominic for leaving you without a word in the Dominican Republic?" Letty's eyes flashed with anger as she looked over at Liz's blank expression. Letty growled as she stomped upstairs in anger, because she knew Liz was right and that she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Dominic looked at the rolling waves on the sandy beach in South America. He wasn't totally sure where he was but he was staring at the ocean. It didn't matter where in the world he was but as long as he stared at that Ocean he could feel Letty in the sea salt spraying on his face and the wind blowing through his soul, he knew she was with him. He smiled sadly as he looked down at the star nightlight, his nightlight, his Letty.<p>

"I love you baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I am really sorry for how long it's taken me to update this, I've just been really exhausted and focused on other things, the holidays what're you going to do? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and as usual I hope you review.<strong>


	61. Hormonal Fights

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"Well? Are they alright?" Letty asked as she looked at the doctor and then over to the sonogram right next to them, her baby, her and Dom's baby lit up the screen.

"Well Miss Rodriguez," Letty flinched at the sound of the false name; she hated her false name but Liz had insisted. "It looks like you're going to be having a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled down at them. Letty smiled widely, a baby girl, her own piece of Dom she could never lose, her baby. Letty looked up to see a smiling Liz watching the sonogram.

"Do you have any ideas of what you're going to name the baby?" The doctor suddenly asked as she looked over at Letty questioningly. Letty rubbed her bulging belly in thought.

"Consuela." Liz looked over at Letty surprised.

"Consolation?" Liz asked as Letty nodded.

"Consuela."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A scruffy and tired voice answered the phone as Dom smiled, he'd missed this voice.<p>

"Hey V, what's new with you man?" Dom asked as he heard something fall on the other end of the phone, it was probably Vince.

"Dom? What? How? Just….." Vince paused as Dom decided to continue.

"I'm on the run brother; I just thought it'd be good to reconnect with some family I know I can trust." Dom smiled into the phone as he thought he heard Vince talking to someone on the other end.

"Is Letty with you?" Vince asked, as Dom felt a pang in his chest that only the thought of the love of his life could create.

"No, didn't Mia tell you?" Dom asked while he held his head, not wanting to explain everything he did to V.

"No she didn't say anything about Letty and that's what worries me." Vince replied as Dom sighed.

"Letty's dead V." Dom said as he heard complete silence from the other end of the phone, then he heard a slight sniffle.

"How?" He heard Vince's usually large voice answer in a small tone.

"Murdered." Dom replied as he heard Vince growl.

"Who done it?" Vince asked as Dom sighed almost saying he did, but remembered he wasn't the one who put a gun to her head. Even though he was the reason she was in that situation in the first place.

"A guy you don't know, don't worry I took care of him." Dom replied as he heard Vince take a shaky breath.

"What's happened to us Dom? What's wrong with us that we can't keep the strongest person we've ever met alive?" Vince asked as Dom shook his head.

"I don't know brother, I don't know."

* * *

><p>Letty and Liz walked into the garage laughing as they talked about every ridiculous thing they'd ever done when Liz stopped in her tracks. Letty frowned at her while a small giggle left her lips, while she still thought about Liz's explanation of dodge ball in her school. Suddenly Liz had her gun out and pointed at one of the cars.<p>

"Out now!" She said in a menacing tone that would make even the most inhumane serial killer cower in fear. A figure walked out from under the car and held his hands up, Liz sighed and relaxed.

"JD that's not funny." She said as JD stepped out of the shadows smiling at them.

"I didn't mean for it to be funny I was excited and wanted to hear the gender of the baby so I came here but you guys were taking so long that I just started to work on a car, and the next thing I know you're pointing a gun at my head." He said motioning to Liz and smirked an arrogant smirk that reminded Letty of Dominic at the age of fifteen. JD then looked over at Letty and smiled. "So? Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked as Letty smiled at him.

"She's a girl, and her name's Consuela." JD nodded.

"I always wanted a little sister." He said as Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You don't count." He said smiling as he leaned in to kiss Liz's forehead but she pushed him away.

"I'm not going out with you." She simply stated as she walked away, into their house. JD shook his head as he watched her retreating form.

"Were you this hard to get with when you were her age?" JD asked Letty, who just smiled and shook her head.

"Me and Dom were a little more complicated, but she'll come around to you eventually. I mean I came around to Dom didn't I?" Letty said as she smiled and ruffled JD's hair, before she walked inside to talk to Leon.

* * *

><p>Leon groaned as he walked into the kitchen to find a fighting Liz and Letty. While Letty's pregnant Leon and the boys have had to be barriers between the two, because the second they're close enough to touch each other they started fighting.<p>

"I don't care! You're pregnant you're a walking target for you and the baby! It's not just about you and Dom anymore Letty! This is about your daughter too!" Liz yelled as JD rushed in and picked her up as she fought him. Letty had tears in her eyes, as Leon started to pull her away.

"You don't know anything about me or Dom Liz! You're just a little kid you don't understand!" Letty yelled back as a pain and anger flashed through Liz's eyes that made everyone in the room but Letty flinch.

"Fuck you! You're acting more like a child than I am Letty! Grow up already!" Liz yelled back as JD practically carried/dragged her out of the kitchen and into her room. Letty jerked out of Leon's grasp and steadied herself on the counter as she began to cry.

"Letty she's just mad, she didn't mean-." Leon began to say but Letty shook her head and cut him off.

"No she's right Leon. She's right I'm acting like a teenager again; this baby can't have a teenager for a mother in this situation. She needs an adult." Letty cried as Leon put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Letty you just miss him there's nothing wrong with that." Leon tried but Letty pulled away again and walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed as she looked down at her photo of her and Dom. She traced Dom's features with her fingers lovingly as she smiled at him.

"If you were around we'd be at each other's throats all the time." Letty smiled as she thought about all the fights that they'd have and how he'd kiss her afterwards and how he would fear her because of her hormones and probably make jokes about it. She continued to smile as she rubbed her belly. Thinking about her two true loves, Dom and Consuela.


	62. Babies

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty walked down the stairs of her German home and into the kitchen with full intentions of apologizing to Liz for what she said but when she arrived in the kitchen all she saw were the boys.

"Where's Liz?" Letty asked as everyone looked up at her as she subconsciously rubbed her baby bump.

"She left to go open up the garage." JD answered as he focused back on his eggs, finished them up and then walked up to her. He was already taller than her and she hated it. "She wanted me to show you something though, follow me." He said as Letty frowned and looked at Leon for guidance but all she saw was Leon's I-know-something-that-you-don't smile. Already curious she followed JD into the living room and went wide-eyed at what she saw. There was a baby crib made out of wood, it was painted a deep purple, it had intricate carvings and designs all over it, and on the side in carved, golden cursive letters read, Consuela. Letty walked up to it and ran her hands over the smooth wood, and smiled even wider when she saw a little white teddy-bear inside with a little pink bow around its neck. There was even a little white blanket folded neatly beside the bear. She turned around to see a smiling JD.

"Where did she get this?" Letty asked as she observed the little roses carved into the wood.

"She made it." JD replied as Letty whirled around wide-eyed. "Her dad owned a woodshop and he did a lot of carving so she picked that up pretty quickly. Ever since she found out that you were pregnant she would go out on her breaks and at night to go work on it." JD smiled as Letty observed the crib with a new appreciation.

"Did she knit the blanket?" She asked as she ran her hand over it, JD snorted.

"No she hated knitting, her mom tried to teach her how to but it just seemed to go in one ear and out the other, she isn't wonder woman after all, she has her weaknesses." He smiled as he watched Letty go kind of teary-eyed while she observed Liz's masterpiece. "I think she meant it as an apology. She doesn't really do apologies." He smiled as he thought back to their conversation last night after the girl's fight.

* * *

><p><em>"Liz calm down. Liz! Seriously you're going to bite my arm? This is not helping! Just calm down for a second and talk to me!" JD yelled as he held a fighting Liz in his arms.<em>

_"Then put me down!" She yelled as JD reluctantly released her, hoping she wouldn't hit him. She went and leaned against a wall, crossing her arms, and letting out a frustrated sigh. _

_"Do you want to tell me what you two were fighting about?" JD asked calmly as he started to pick up his hockey mask and putting it on his face, if only he could find his jock and he'd be semi-safe from the wrath of Liz Hendricks. _

_"She was just in one of those moods where you have to tread lightly, let's just say I was too tired to tread lightly." Liz huffed as she rubbed her head. JD frowned as Liz continued. "I think her hormones are making her miss him even more plus the fact that she's carrying his baby. I think that whole wall that she keeps all those pent up feelings from coming out is crashing down, it's good and its bad." JD frowned._

_"How is it good and bad?" JD asked as Liz sighed and shook her head._

_"It's good because she needs to let her feelings out, if they just stayed bottled up inside her they'd start to eat her from the inside out. It's bad because it may cause her to do stupid things, and it's not letting her really focus on much else." Liz sighed as JD frowned in thought to what she just said._

_"You're jealous." JD said as Liz's head snapped up to glare at him._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked frustrated with him. JD smiled he'd figured something out about her._

_"You're jealous because all of her attention is going to Dom and she's not talking to you so much. Aren't you?" JD said as she continued to glare at him and then sighed in defeat._

_"Fine maybe I'm a little jealous is that so wrong though? Letty is the first mother figure I've had since my family died and she's the first friend I've had since CJ was killed. Is it wrong that I want somebody to say that they're proud of me? Is it wrong to want a family again? I'm not perfect JD I can be selfish too." Liz said as JD watched her face contort in pain._

_"Dom is Letty's family Liz. He's her number one in terms of family, him and Consuela." JD said as Liz nodded sadly. "You're her family too you know." JD said as she shook her head. _

_"When she can have her real family back I'm going to cease to exist. I'm just a replacement." Liz said as she sat down on her bed, rubbing her temples. JD walked over and sat beside her while they just sat there in silence for a while. Eventually JD took her hand in his own and smiled at her. _

_"If that happens you and I can skip town and go start our lives somewhere else alright?" JD asked as Liz smiled._

_"You're lucky you're family because if you weren't I would have thrown you out of the window for taking my hand." JD smiled and then frowned._

_"You do kind of need to apologize though." He said as Liz looked up at him tiredly. "Like you said it's just her hormones. She's having a hard time without him around during her pregnancy and it can't be helping the baby by how much yelling you to are doing. If that baby's first phrase is 'Fuck you' I won't be surprised." This caused Liz to smile and laugh slightly as she lent her head onto JD's shoulder._

_"Thanks JD." She said as JD put his arm around her waist._

_"You're welcome Liz and by the way you owe me a kiss for all of my wise advice maybe even some oral sex." He said arrogantly as Liz hit him in the crotch. Yep should have grabbed the jock._

* * *

><p>"She was out all last night finishing it up." JD smiled as Letty traced her fingers over Consuela.<p>

"Where'd she get all of the materials and tools?" Letty asked as she looked up at him as JD smiled.

"She wouldn't tell me. When I asked she said it was her secret." Letty smiled at the thirteen year old. Who could ask for better family?

"I need to tell her thank you and how proud I am to call her family." Letty said as she kept observing.

"I think she'd like that." He said as he smiled in thought of blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he drove through South America. Everywhere he looked he saw kids, and their dads. Dom never really thought about kids but every time he saw a child with their father he felt a pang in his chest, he had caught himself dreaming what life would be like if he had a normal life with Letty and kids. He smirked at the thought of a pregnant Letty, she'd either be really bitchy or really horny maybe both. He smiled at the picture of her that hung to his mirror and a random old memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Dominic?" Dom heard come from the voice of the beautiful girl on his chest he looked down to see those chocolate brown eyes staring right through his soul. <em>

_"Yeah baby?" He asked as he saw how hesitant she looked._

_"If you and I just couldn't be together or somebody took us apart. Would you fall in love and forget about me?" She asked as he looked at her like she was crazy. _

_"Letty I can't forget you. Every time engine grease touches my fingers or I eat chocolate I think of you." Letty frowned at him in confusion._

_"Chocolate?" She asked as Dom smiled at her._

_"You're eyes are chocolate colored." Letty snorted._

_"Great so you like eating my eyes thanks a lot Dom you're such a great boyfriend." She smiled as Dom laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Once they pulled apart he smiled at her._

_"You taste like chocolate too." Letty laughed._

_"Are you getting this off of some lame website that gives you advice on relationships?" Letty asked as she began rubbing his recently shaved head. Dom laughed._

_"You know I'm not lame like that babe." Letty raised her eyebrow at him. _

_"Really?" She asked as he nodded. She then started to laugh._

_"What's so funny?" Dom asked as she calmed down._

_"Dom you know there's such thing as search history right?" She asked as Dom went wide-eyed and blushed._

_"Bottom line Letty I'm never going to forget about you. Even if I was with another woman I imagine all I would think about was you." He said as Letty frowned at him. _

_"So you'll remember my face when you're eighty three and you're not going to need a picture just to jog your memory?" She asked as Dom smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"I'll never need a photo to remember your face Letty." Dom smiled as she smiled back. _

_"Was chocolate really the best you could come up with?" She asked as Dom grumbled._

_"Can you keep it our little secret that I went to that website? I don't want the guys to know" Letty laughed._

_"Dom they're the ones that showed it to me." _


	63. King and Queen

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious I'm just a fan. **

Letty sat in a chair in the garage as she did their paperwork; she looked up to see Brandon and Leon talking about something and then she looked to the corner to see Liz and JD whispering about something, she frowned what are they talking about? Suddenly Liz looked over at her and walked away from JD to work on a car. Letty frowned that was weird; Leon was already walking towards her so she thought she might as well ask him.

"Hey Leon do you know what JD and Liz are talking about?" Letty asked as Leon looked at Liz and then JD.

"No but if JD's trying to force himself on Liz again we may have to have a little chat." Letty shook her head.

"No it wasn't like that, they were whispering like we did when we were doing something we knew that no adult in their right mind would approve of." Letty said as she began rubbing her baby bump again; she was due in only one month and she had never felt more scared or more excited in her entire life.

"Well then they're probably doing something we wouldn't approve of." Leon said as Letty frowned at him.

"Shouldn't we at least find out what they're doing?" Letty asked as Leon sighed.

"Fine you and I can follow them later, satisfied?" Leon asked as Letty nodded.

"Uh-huh." She stated as she suddenly felt Consuela kick her in the stomach.

"Oof!" She yelped as she held her baby bump in pain meanwhile every male in the garage rushed over to her.

"Is it the baby? Is it coming?" Leon asked as Brandon was yelling around the garage.

"A phone! We need to get her to the hospital!" While JD looked down at her wide-eyed and panicky whilst he held her hand, Liz although stood in the corner laughing.

"She isn't due for another month idiots calm down and help me with the work, if her water breaks and she's about to push a baby out of her vagina she'll tell you." Liz stated from underneath a car. Letty laughed as every one of the guys cringed at the word 'vagina'.

"Come on guys JD I expect but you two are full grown men and you still cringe when someone says vagina?" Letty asked as all three yet again cringed, Liz laughed from the corner.

"You know Letty this might be a great time to discuss the fact that we're out of tampons in the bathroo-."

"I'm out." Leon stated as he put his wrench down held up his hands in defeat and walked out of the garage.

"Me too." Brandon said as JD followed closely behind him as all three "men" drove away leaving the woman to laugh at them.

* * *

><p>"You never listen to me." Vince stated as he glared at Dom. "Not when I told you he was a cop, not now. Where has that gotten you Dom? Our family is ruined! I can't go home, your sister's stuck in this mess." Vince said as he brought up his head in preparation of what he was about to say. "Where's Letty Dom?" Dom's head shot up as he felt that pang in his chest that killed him as he fell asleep without her by his side every night. "Where's Letty?" He repeated as he walked away. Dom looked up to see Mia's pained face as Brian put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dom rubbed his head as he walked into his bedroom and sat down. He frowned as he took out Letty's nightlight and held it tightly in his hand. It didn't stop the pain but it sure as hell made sleep possible. Whenever Dom held her to his chest she drove away all of those feelings of hate and remorse, the monsters, just for that one night when he held her close to his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Letty smiled as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom when she felt a small breeze coming from Liz's bedroom. She frowned as she pushed open the door to see the window wide open and no newly fourteen year old present. She growled as she walked into JD's room and saw the same.<p>

"Leon!" She yelled as she descended the stairs while Leon was quickly by her side yet again babbling about the baby, she rolled her eyes. "No the baby's not goddamn coming we've gotta follow Liz and JD I just want to know what they're up to." Letty stated as Leon helped her out the door and into his car. They drove around for a while until they saw JD's newly finished car after following it for a while they heard the solid beating of music. They frowned as they looked at each other and drove right into a street race. JD's car stopped right in the middle of the race as JD stepped out and turned around to glare at Leon and Letty's car.

"Come on JD lighten up they're not stupid we both knew that they'd eventually follow us here." Liz smiled as she stepped out of the passenger side of the car. Letty and Leon got out of their car as a circle formed around them, JD, and Liz.

"Well guys welcome to the Berlin street races." JD said as he held up his arms causing an eruption of cheers. Letty smiled, this kid was only sixteen and he already seemed to be the king of the streets. Letty looked down to see Liz in just a simple black halter top and skinny jeans with her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she folded her arms and smirked at Letty, Letty didn't know why though.

"JD, are we gonna race or not?" A big burly guy said as he stepped into the circle causing JD to frown. JD looked at Liz and then nodded.

"Yeah man let's get started." He said as he put his hand on Liz's shoulder and whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked into the driver's side of JD's car and got in.

"Liz." Leon said as she was in mid sit as she turned around to raise an eyebrow at him. "You don't have a license you shouldn't be driving." He said as Liz smirked at him.

"Don't be such a prick Leon. Have some fun." She smiled as she got in the car and peeled out of the scene. Letty looked around but couldn't seem to find JD anywhere. She frowned as she looked back at Leon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's follow them; I wanna see what kind of king JD makes." Letty smiled she could tell Leon was just as excited as her to be home again.

* * *

><p>Letty leaned against Leon's car as they watched the entire racing scene with a new curiosity. Everybody was talking about the usual, car parts, girls, and the common bragging but two words that had escaped every single person's lips here were JD and Killer. Apparently nobody knew this guy's real name but he was the best street-racer in all of Germany he was also part of a gang. There were rumors that once in the past somebody had beaten Killer but his gang killed every single person who witnessed it, right there that night. Nobody was sure how anybody found out, but they did. Letty and Leon were nervous JD was waiting for the signal with this guy but Liz was nowhere to be found. Letty focused back on JD, he looked like a different person he was so focused and he looked so mature; he reminded her so much of Dominic even the racer chaser skanks flocked him when Liz wasn't around which raised another question, what was the deal with Liz and JD? Letty looked around and saw a guy that kind of held himself like Hector and acted like him too; he probably knew everything about this race.<p>

"Hey." She said catching the guy's attention, she made a motion for him to come here and he did. "What are Liz and JD's parts in this?" She asked as Hector 2.0 smiled.

"JD's the king here, he's beaten every guy who's ever challenged him, and if JD is our king Liz is our queen. Not because they're together they've just got each other's backs. She's definitely our queen though and she's JD's right hand woman, every chick here fears her and all the guys want to be with her even though they're scared of her." Letty frowned.

"So she races?" She asked as Hector 2.0 nodded.

"Yep she's actually beaten JD before but they're happy to share the title of being equals, and that's what they are, although Liz is a little more subtle and less obnoxious." Hector 2.0 smiled as Letty nodded and said thanks. She looked over at Leon who shook his head and smiled.

"This is just too similar to our lives it's creepy." He stated but then looked up in interest as he saw the race starting. JD was in front the whole time there were at least two car spaces between them Letty smiled remembering this feeling but was imagining what Killer was going to do to JD when they got to the end of the finish line. She didn't have to imagine for long though. JD pulled up and got out of his car and was already surrounded by cheering fans and whores, but he wasn't focusing on them he was looking around worriedly for something but then he turned his attention to Killer as he drove up. All the cheering died down as JD looked at him blankly. Killer smiled at him and held up a pistol as he pointed it right at JD. There was a collective amount of gasps as two more men held guns up to Hector 2.0 and to a young boy that Leon and Letty hadn't noticed before, Anthony. Leon lunged but one of the younger, muscular guys held him back telling him that if anybody moves they were going to shoot them all.

"Where's your little blonde girlfriend? Huh? I was hoping she would be here so I could have some fun with her, every racer knows about your little blonde beauty." Killer chuckled as Letty saw a flash of anger in JD's eyes she'd never seen before. "Did she skip out on you because she knew that this would happen asshole?" Killer smirked as JD glared at him.

"What she knew that I was going to beat your ass fair and square and then being the filthy piece of garbage you are were going to point a gun at my head and at an eleven year old's head? You're nothing but a coward." Killer growled as he aimed the gun.

"Little asshole nobody cheats me and gets to live." He said but suddenly a gun was to Killer's head as a little blonde with blue eyes glared at him from behind.

"And no dick points a gun at my family and lives to tell the tale." Liz stated as Killer looked around at his gang members for help but saw all of them with guns to their heads as well. There was a petite looking brunette still in her pajamas and bunny slippers as her long dark brown hair fell around her shoulders as she held a gun to a gang members head and looked bored as she yawned. Then there was a boy with black hair and tanned skin his large muscles rippled as he held the other guy in a headlock and kept a gun pointed to his head as he glared at Killer and gave JD a nod that JD returned. JD turned back to Killer and smiled.

"Welcome to Berlin we don't cheat each other here and we look out for our own. That's how we win. Now why don't you just scuttle back into your little hole in Moscow and leave us alone." JD said.

"Or I could shoot you and your gang members your choice." Liz said as Killer dropped his gun and held his hands up in defeat. Liz picked up the gun with her foot and put it in her belt as she kept her other gun in her hand, just in case. The Brunette and tanned boy released their captives as well as the three cowards drove back to Moscow. JD walked up to Liz and smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder in affection and thanks as she smiled back. Letty didn't notice Leon leave her side but suddenly he was by Anthony yelling at him and asking him if he was alright. JD and Liz were watching as JD whispered something in Liz's ear \she nodded and walked away while JD went to talk to Leon and Anthony. Liz walked up to the brunette and smiled as they clasped hands and pulled each other into a kind of hug. Liz then walked up to the tan muscular guy and he just picked her up, gave her a bear hug, kissed her on the forehead, and let her go. Liz then walked up to Letty and sat next to her on the hood of the car.

"Who are those two?" Letty asked as she watched the tan guy and the brunette get in a car and drive away.

"Zoë and John, they're good friends of me and JD. We're a team but tonight those two didn't want to come, JD didn't know he'd be racing Killer though so he sent me to get those two so Killer and his idiot followers couldn't get a chance to kill anybody." Letty nodded as she rubbed her baby bump.

"You a good racer?" Letty asked as Liz smiled.

"I've beaten every single person here I reckon I'm pretty good." Liz smiled as Letty nodded.

"I was the queen of Los Angeles once Consuela's out in this world you and I will need to have a little race." Liz laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

Letty frowned from her spot on the couch where she was watching the movie. When she looked down she saw JD with his arm around Liz and, weirdly enough, she wasn't doing anything about it, Anthony was though. He "accidentally" tripped over JD with a cup of hot Cocoa in his hands causing it to spill right where it hurt JD the most. JD howled as he ran into the bathroom and Liz was on the floor, red-faced, laughing her heart out while she helped Anthony clean up the mess. Letty shook her head when she suddenly felt a liquid falling down her pants, she paled and whispered.

"My water just broke." Liz heard her and looked up with wide eyes as nobody else noticed. "MY WATER JUST GODDAMN BROKE!" Letty yelled as everybody in the room went still and then all at once they rushed to the car and Letty as they helped her get in the car and they sped off to the hospital to welcome their next family member into the world.


	64. Dreams and Lullabies

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Words of Warning****: Read all of the song or you will not understand Letty's dream! Also **_Italicized _**is the lullaby and **_**bold and italicized **_**is Letty's dream.**

* * *

><p>"DOMINIC I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Letty yelled as another pain ran through her as she groaned and felt tears sting her cheek. "When I goddamn find you I'm going to cut off your dick and stick it down your throat!" Letty yelled again as she panted and felt sweat on her brow. She squeezed her hand tighter around Liz's hand as she held it. She didn't hear her wince, but she knew she did. Leon sat in a corner of the room to stay out of the way but repeated everything the doctor said to Letty, on normal circumstances she'd think it sweet but right now she didn't want to listen to one thing he said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP LEON!" Letty yelled as she threw her head back and cried. Leon shut his mouth for the rest of the process and served as a target to be yelled at by the screaming Latina in front of him. Liz on the other hand held Letty's hand as she wiped sweat from Letty's forehead and stroked her head in comfort.<p>

"Alright Miss Rodriguez it's time." The doctor said as Letty screamed. Letty heard Liz cry out in pain as Letty squeezed Liz's hand while she felt the final and most painful wave wash through her. One loud crack rang through the room as Liz screamed and Letty felt Liz's fingers moving in a way that wasn't natural. Nobody else heard them but Liz as she cried but just switched her hands so Letty would hold the other one. She'd felt worse and she wasn't going to let Letty lose any kind of support.

"FUCK!" Letty screamed while a cry of young promise rang through the room; Letty's head fell back onto the pillow as she panted and shed the last of her tears. Liz smiled in relief as she watched the young child's umbilical chord be snapped and the child was taken away to be bathed. Liz smiled down at Letty and squatted down beside Letty's bed as she held her hand.

"You did it Letty everything's ok now you just gave birth to Consuela." Letty smiled as she looked over at Liz tiredly.

"I have been in so much pain before that I've just wanted to let go and die but I've never felt a pain worse than that one." Letty laughed as Liz joined in and kept crying as she felt her fingers at an irregular position.

"I think you broke my hand." Liz laughed as a nurse tapped her on the shoulder.

"We could get that bandaged up if you'd like." She said as Liz shook her head but felt a throbbing pain in two of her fingers.

"Go ahead Liz." Letty said as Liz turned around to look at her. "I'll be fine after all you're not going to be able to hold Consuela like that." Letty said as Liz frowned and nodded, giving Letty's hand one final squeeze and then walking away to follow the nurse. Leon took that chance to walk warily over to Letty. When Letty saw him she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry about everything I said to you." Leon chuckled.

"That's alright you were in pain." He said when suddenly a doctor rounded the corner with a little baby in his arms. He walked up to Letty and handed the baby to her.

"She's all yours, perfectly healthy and beautiful." He said as Letty took the baby into her arms. She smiled down at her baby, she was perfect. Leon looked over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful like her Mami." He said as Letty smiled. Suddenly Consuela's big eyes opened and fixated right on Letty's. She smirked they were a Toretto's eyes.

"Hi Consuela, hi baby." Letty whispered as Consuela looked up at her with fascination. Letty had never seen something so beautiful. Those deep brown eyes, such a perfect slender nose, a little intricate mouth that seemed to be belong to a Greek sculpture, everything that Letty could have asked for and more. Leon smiled as he watched the beautiful interaction between mother and daughter. He soon got up and told her he was going to go find JD and Brandon, neither seemed to notice though they were both engrossed in each other. Letty put her finger in Consuela's hand, Consuela responded by wrapping her little hand around Letty's finger. Letty smiled as she bent down and kissed her baby on the forehead. One of the nurses walked in and smiled at the sight.

"You know she's probably hungry. Have you decided how you're going to feed her?" Letty smiled and nodded not even taking her eyes off of Consuela as she brought her up to her breast as Consuela began to drink her first nutrients outside of her mother's womb. Once Consuela was done the boys walked in and smiled at the baby as each took her in their arms little Consuela though kept turning her head to look back at Letty, still fascinated with her mother. Eventually the boys walked out of the room to go get something to eat. Letty sat there with her baby exhausted and just wanting her to go to sleep but those big eyes still stared at her in wonderment.

* * *

><p>"She's so beautiful." Letty heard from the doorway as she looked up to see a smiling Liz standing there, Letty smiled back.<p>

"She'd be even more beautiful if she'd just go to sleep. I'm exhausted and when I try to give her to a nurse she starts to cry." Liz smiled at the baby as she slowly walked over.

"Do you think I could hold her?" She asked as Letty nodded.

"Maybe she'll like you." Letty said as Liz gingerly took little Consuela from Letty's arms. Consuela began to cry as she kept her eyes locked onto Letty but Liz rocked her back and forth and sung old lullabies Letty hadn't heard before. Eventually Consuela stopped and stared up at Liz in wonderment, not the same wonderment as she stared at Letty but still wonderment

"Hi Consuela. Hi." Liz smiled as she rocked Consuela. "Do you think she'd mind it if I called her Lu?" Liz asked as Letty smiled.

"I think she'd like that." Liz smiled back and began to sing a lullaby to the baby in her arms. Letty smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to the song Liz was singing to Lu.

_The water is wide, I can't cross o'er_

_For neither have, I wings to fly_

_But give me a boat, that can carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

_A ship there is and she sails the sea_

_And she sails as deep as deep can be_

_But not as deep as the love I'm in_

_I know not how I sink or swim_

_I leaned my back against a tall oak_

_Thinking it was a trusty tree_

_But first it bent and then it broke_

_So did my love prove false to me_

_I reached my finger into some soft bush_

_Thinking the fairest flower to find_

_I pricked my finger to the bone_

_And left the fairest flower behind_

_Oh love be handsome and love be kind_

_Gay as a jewel when first it's new_

_But love grows old and waxes cold_

_And fades away like a morning dew_

_Must I go bound while you go free_

_Must I love a man, who doesn't love me_

_Must I be born with so little art_

_That I love a man, who'll break my heart_

_When cockle shells turn to silver bells_

_Then will my love come back to me_

_When roses bloom in winter's gloom _

_Then will my love come back to me_

"Letty?" Letty opened her eyes to see Liz looking at her with a worried expression. Then she felt wetness on her cheeks, had she been crying? "Letty are you alright?" Letty wiped away her tears and smiled at Liz.

"Where'd you learn that song?" She asked as Liz looked at her still worried.

"My mom, she used to sing it to me every night before I went to bed. It was the only thing that could get me to sleep." Liz shrugged as she smiled down at a sleeping Lu. "Looks like she likes the song too." Letty frowned and looked at the ground.

"Would you come sit on the bed with me? And sing me that song?" Letty asked as Liz looked over at her surprised.

"I guess." she answered as she climbed onto the hospital bed with Letty as she still held Consuela in her arms and sung the lullaby once again and Letty let sleep consume her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty walked along the edge of the ocean in the Dominican Republic as she smiled at the water suddenly she saw a figure up ahead in a loose white shirt and some jeans. She squinted her eyes against the sun and tried to see who it was. <strong>_

_**"Dom." She smiled as he turned towards her and held his arms out for her, she smiled as she ran with all her might to him and tried to grab him but he was gone. She looked around confused and then looked down to see a rose bush. She turned around when she heard a gruff voice. **_

_**"Letty can you get me that flower?" Dom asked as Letty turned around to the bush and looked at it again, there was one flower that was bigger and more beautiful than all the rest. She reached for it but pricked her finger on one of the thorns she pulled her hand away and sucked on her bleeding finger she reached her other hand in but the same thing happened. She kept on doing this as her hands were torn to shreds and she was crying tears of pain and frustration, it hurt so much. Suddenly pale delicate hands grabbed her own and pulled them out of the bush, she looked up to see concerned pale blue eyes looking at her own. **_

_**"You're hurt." Liz said as she pulled a bandage out of her pocket she began to wrap it around Letty's hand but Letty pulled away. **_

_**"I have to get that rose." She said as Liz looked at her with pain, and then backed away from her slowly. **_

_**"You're going to kill yourself for one rose?" Liz asked with sadness. **_

_**"I'll kill myself for something that Dom needs." Liz shook her head as she walked forward and held Letty's hands, two tears dropped onto each hand and Letty's cuts were gone. **_

_**"I'd rather die than lose my family again." Liz said and then she disappeared. Letty turned around to search for the rose again but when she turned around she found an oak. She frowned and then saw a ten year old Leon at the top beckoning for her to join him up there. She was about to say she was too old but then she felt herself shrink and she felt an energy of a 6 year-old. She smiled as she saw that brilliant smile that always made her feel better when she was sad. She grabbed the first branch and hoisted herself up, she was halfway to Leon when suddenly she looked down to see Fenix with a chainsaw as he cut through the old oak and suddenly she was falling with the tree. **_

_**She screamed as she fell with the tree as she gripped onto the trunk, suddenly she felt no trunk underneath her as she fell through air. She didn't have a chance to open her mouth again to scream, she just fell through the air and into the water. She felt her adult strength return as she clawed at the water reaching for that air but she just sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness of the ocean, she could feel herself slipping away; no breath. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't swim. She was stuck suddenly she looked to her left and saw her baby, her Consuela crying a few feet away from her she began to swim towards her with all her might, but she couldn't. He baby was drowning and she couldn't do anything about it. **_

_**Suddenly she could breath. She looked around and saw the front yard to their house in Germany, snow covered the ground and a figure was bending over their snow covered flower bed. She looked up to the porch to see Leon holding a safe Consuela with JD, Brandon, Anthony, Mia, and Brian next to him. They smiled reassuringly at her and then fixated their eyes on the figure and the flower-bed. The figure realized her presence and turned around, it was Dom as he smiled at her and gestured to the flower-bed. Within it was a single rose blossoming out from under the snow.**_

* * *

><p>"Letty!" Letty woke to a blazing light as she saw Leon looking over her concerned.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked as Letty looked up at him with confusion and then thought about her dream.

"Yeah I'm fine." Letty answered as she sat up. Leon sighed.

"Well we can go home now." He said as Letty looked around confused.

"Where's Liz and Consuela?" She asked as Leon shook his head.

"The doctors took Lu to do some final tests after Liz got her to calm down." Leon shrugged as Letty nodded.

"Are they done?" She asked as Leon nodded, she smiled. "Well let's go home then."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all want a Dom and Letty reunion and I promise it's soon it's just not happening yet. Also the lullaby Liz sung to Consuela is called "The Water is Wide," it's an old song so there's no official person who wrote it and there are lots of different versions of it. Just look it up it's a great song. Anyway I hope you liked my update and I hope you review thanks in advance.<strong>


	65. Markets

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

_**One year later**_

Monica Fuentes strode into Hobb's office with an arrogant smirk on her face. She threw a folder onto his desk which landed perfectly in front of him. He looked up at her with an expression that said this better be good. She put her hands on the desk and stared straight at him.

"You need to look at that." She said as Hobbs began leafing through it. "Berlin, 3 a.m. this morning a team of drivers hijacked a military convoy." Hobbs was officially listening; she knew what he was going to ask next though.

"Toretto?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nope." He threw the folder back at her.

"Ain't interested." He said.

"Yes you are, keep looking." Monica said while her eyes flashed between Hobbs and the folder. He opened it and she saw his eyes grow wide and look up at her. He saw the picture.

"You believe in ghosts?"

* * *

><p>Letty smiled as she held Consuela and clinked her glass of water with Brandon, Leon, JD, and Liz's beers. Usually Leon didn't let the fifteen and seventeen year olds drink but tonight was a special occasion.<p>

"Well with the success of our first hijacking of a military convoy we have earned ourselves one million dollars, each." Leon stated as everybody cheered. "Now just for curiosity's sake what is everybody going to use their money for?" Leon asked as everybody smiled at each other, Brandon went first.

"Lots of beer and fancy cheese is for me." He said as everyone laughed and he took a long swig of his beer. Leon went next.

"I think I'm going to buy a car for Anthony that we can fix up together. Maybe even a bigger house since our family's getting so big." He said as everyone nodded and smiled as Consuela gurgled and smiled up at her mommy. She had grown so much in one year no one could believe it. She had cute little raven colored curls covering her head and she was getting bigger and stronger by the minute. Letty smiled at her baby and then up at her family. JD decided to go next.

"More performance parts for me and a new stereo." Brandon laughed.

"Well then I'm going to be buying me some new ear plugs, ones that are soft and block out any and all noise." Brandon said everyone laughed. JD was notorious for playing incredibly loud heavy metal music at all times, he said it helped him focus even though nobody else could think with it playing. Letty decided to go.

"I think I'll put some towards the car I'm fixing up but most of it I'll use for Lu." Letty smiled as Consuela chewed on the ear of the white teddy bear Liz gave her. Everyone looked expectantly over at Liz who just feigned indifference.

"What are you going to do with your money Liz?" JD asked as Liz shrugged.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said as she took another swig of beer and got up.

"I'm tired I think I'll hit the sack like Anthony." She said as everyone nodded and kept on partying.

* * *

><p>Han smiled as he and Giselle pulled up to a cute little market going on in the middle of Berlin. She crawled off of his lap and got out of the car as he followed suite. She smiled as he took her hand and the walked through the market together. Suddenly Giselle sighed in exasperation and began chasing a man running through the crowd. He'd taken her purse. She ran after him and almost had him when he suddenly dropped the purse. Giselle ran up to it and opened it up, nothing was missing. She looked up frustrated and confused but when she looked behind her to find Han she saw him standing and staring at a woman with raven colored hair who was buying some squash. When the woman turned around Giselle saw why Han was staring at her. It was Letty.<p>

* * *

><p>Letty smiled as she turned around happy with the deal that she had gotten when she saw a pair of eyes that were all too familiar; Han. She panicked and ran.<p>

* * *

><p>Han watched her retreating form and then ran full speed after it. He wasn't letting her get away again; she was like a sister to him.<p>

* * *

><p>She could feel him right on her heels as she ran. She didn't know why she was running was it to protect him from the people after her? Or was she just scared to face her old life after two years?<p>

* * *

><p>Why was she running? She shouldn't run from him. He was always someone she could trust, and why did she have to have so much goddamn stamina and be so quick?<p>

* * *

><p>She saw the front door; she rushed through it and locked it behind her in one swift motion. She leaned against the door as she breathed heavily from all the running she had to do.<p>

* * *

><p>He just about yelled in frustration as the door shut in his face. He banged on it.<p>

"Please Letty. Please come out."

* * *

><p>Letty heard his pleas as tears stained her cheeks. It was happening too fast, she wasn't ready to go back to her old life, she'd just gotten used to her new one she didn't understand why she was acting like this though. Shouldn't she be happy? Excited to see a part of her old family again?<p>

* * *

><p>Han banged on the door more and kept yelling but eventually Giselle came up behind him.<p>

"Come on Han. She needs some time to herself." She said as she pulled Han away.

* * *

><p>Letty sighed a breath of relief as they walked away. Liz came around the corner with Consuela in her arms.<p>

"What was that?" She asked as Letty shook her head.

"If you see an Asian man or a pretty woman standing outside the door don't answer it." She said as she walked upstairs to think. Liz just looked at the door and felt dread creep into her stomach. She knew something bad was coming.

* * *

><p>Han sighed as Giselle massaged his shoulders.<p>

"What do you think?" Han asked as Giselle placed a small kiss to his temple.

"I think you should." She said as Han nodded his head and dialed the phone number, fearing how the voice on the other end would react.

* * *

><p>Dom smiled as he lightly traced Elena's facial features as she slept like an angel. Suddenly he heard a ringing and he looked up, his phone was ringing. He looked back down at Elena to see her stirring. He picked up the phone and walked into their kitchen to answer it.<p>

"Hello?" He asked as he heard Han's voice on the other end.

"Dom man you'll never believe what I just saw."

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he looked at the address written on the piece of paper in front of him. He was shaking when Mia's petite hands grabbed his own in encouragement. Once Han had told him about Letty, Dom had packed, left a note for Elena, called Mia, argued with Mia, brought Mia and Briand with, and now here they were in Berlin hoping that what Han saw wasn't some sick trick the universe was playing on them. Dom sighed as he got out of the car with Mia holding his hand as they walked up. Once on the porch Dom looked behind him to see Brian holding his little niece, Cia, short for Leticia. He rang the doorbell, and soon enough a pretty, blonde teenage girl carrying a little baby in her arms answered the door as she slightly bounced the child up and down in her arms.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked as Dom cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for Letty." He said and suddenly a gun was to his head as the blonde glared at him menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?"


	66. Too similar

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

"Liz who is it?" Dom heard a familiar voice yell. Dom looked over to see Leon emerge into the door. At the sight of Dom Leon grabbed Liz's gun and put it down. "Calm down Liz they're family." The blonde Leon called Liz dropped her gun and eyed Dom warily before her eyes focused on something else far away from them. She quickly jerked her head to motion for them to come inside. Leon hugged each family member as they walked through the door. Liz eyed them with suspicion still not so sure about them.

"Letty!" Leon yelled as he looked at Dom as Dom focused his eyes on the staircase Letty came down. When Letty came down she was smiling until she saw Dom, then her eyes went wide and they turned into a glare. Dom made a move to touch her but she jerked away and picked up a plate on the table from the night before. She threw it at him and he quickly dodged, the plate crashed into the wall; breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Another one followed and so did another one.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Letty yelled at the top of her lungs as furious tears ran down her cheeks and another plated whizzed through the air and almost hit Dom. Letty was vaguely aware of Consuela crying but she was too upset to stop. "YOU LEFT ME TO ROT AND DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT ON MY OWN BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE THE GODDAMN MAN! A REAL MAN WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIS FAMILY THOUGH!"She yelled again as she threw another plate in the air but then a shot rang out and the plate burst into pieces in mid-air everyone looked over at Liz as she put her gun away and started rocking Consuela.

"Please stop you're making her upset." Liz half whispered as Letty's glare disintegrated and was replaced with a look of raw pain that only a broken heart could create. Dom was already wound up as he looked over at Liz, he held out his keys to her.

"Why don't you take your bastard child for a spin while the adults talk?" He said as Leon, Letty, and JD's eyes went wide with fear as they watched Liz's face change into one of pure anger.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked as she handed Consuela to Leon and began walking menacingly towards Dom who seemed to be scared himself. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" She yelled as she swung at him but JD grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away as he whispered in her ear about how it wasn't worth it and to let Letty take care of him. Eventually she just pushed out of his arms and crossed her arms as she glared at Dom who had a look of fear in his eyes. "I'd be happy to take her away from you smart ass but the kid needs to know her father." It took Dom a second but when it registered on his face he looked over at Consuela with a look of pure adoration as she played with Uncle Leon's beard. He smiled as he looked over at Letty as tears still stained her cheeks but a small smile played on her lips as she looked over at Consuela. He quickly walked over to her and kissed her with passion as she just stood there stone still. When he pulled away she glared at him.

"Why don't you go home to your cop and leave me and my family alone?" She said as Dom looked at her with pain in his eyes. Letty then turned away from him and went to hug Mia and Brian and meet her little niece. Liz shook her head and sighed.

"Come on JD let's go open up the garage."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of him?" JD asked as he and Liz worked on the engine of her car.<p>

"Do you really need to ask that?" She asked as JD chuckled and pulled back wiping his hands on a dirty rag. "How 'bout you?" she asked as she pulled out herself and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I don't have an opinion yet." JD replied as Liz nodded. JD watched her intently as her lips circled around the water bottle, as sweat trickled down her throat, and as her clothes hung tightly to her body. When she pulled back from the water he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. She kissed him back for a second and then realized what she was doing. She pushed him away as he looked down at her hurt.

"JD we're not together." JD looked at her angrily.

"You didn't seem to be objecting when we had sex." Liz glared up at him angrily.

"We were both drunk." She said as she went back to work; JD scoffed.

"We both know that's not true." He said as he walked away Liz sighed and shut her eyes tight as tears pricked her eyelids. She couldn't get close to him, if she got too close to him it'd hurt too much when she had to lose him. She couldn't love and lose another CJ.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Letty stood over Dom and Consuela as they played. She smiled, she'd never seen two people so in love. She didn't notice as Liz walked in opened her mouth to say something to her but then closed it and walked out of the room with a sad expression on her face. Dom and Letty had made up, no one was sure how but they did know that one night Dom was sleeping on the couch and the next morning he was in Letty's bed half-naked. Dom had crawled his way into the family's hearts as well. All except Liz the two of them would fight constantly and Liz once gave him a black eye. Everyone had to make sure at least two people were in between them at all times. Dom was a total dick to her and everyone agreed but no one complained because he was a great guy to everyone else. JD was impressed by Dom's racing skills and status, Leon was already family, Brandon liked him as a friend to talk to, and Anthony followed him around like a sick puppy. Anthony never hung out with Liz anymore. She felt disconnected and it hurt more than the first time she lost her family, that time she was told of the loss of her family, this time she watched as they were slowly drifting away from her.

**The Garage**

Liz frowned as she looked into the mini fridge in the office; her root beer was gone. Everyone knew that was hers and nobody else's you don't touch it. Her hands balled into fists as she heard laughing and soda cans open up. She turned around to see Dom chugging down her root beer. She growled as she slammed the fridge door shut and walked out into the garage to glare up at Dom.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as Dom looked down at her questioningly.

"I'm working what're you doing?" He asked as she glared at him.

"That's my root beer." She stated as Dom took another chug and shrugged.

"I probably paid for it in the first place." Liz glared more intensely at him.

"I always buy that stuff with my money so that I have a right to say that only I get to drink it hand it over." She said as she held out her hand. Dom chugged the rest down and handed her the can.

"Thanks kid." Liz punched him.

"You took my goddamn wrench, my goddamn customers, my goddamn life, and now you're taking my goddamn root beer!" She screamed as JD grabbed her by the waist and practically threw her into his car as he mumbled something about getting something to eat. Brandon shook his head as he looked over at Leon.

"Why do those two fight so much?" He asked as Leon sighed.

"They're too similar, stubborn, hot-headed, possessive of their family. Basically Letty found a teenage female version of Dom." Brandon shook his head.

"Think they'll ever get along?" He asked Leon shook his head.

"They both care so much about Letty that they get jealous of each other and can't help but let that jealousy out by hating each other." Brandon sighed.

"Damn."

**JD's Car**

"Why're you so bitchy today?" JD asked as Liz leaned her head against the window and sighed.

"I'm just pissed off kay?" She said as JD shook his head.

"Come on Liz just tell me what's wrong." Liz shook her head.

"JD do you realize this is the first time you've talked to me since Dom got here?" She asked as JD swallowed.

"Well I was kind of mad Liz can you blame me?" Liz shook her head.

"It's not just you. Letty hasn't even looked at me let alone talked to me." JD frowned.

"Why don't _**you**_ talk to _**her**_?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Liz's voice cracked as tears form in her eyes.

"Because she's happier than I've ever seen her, JD that smile she wears brightens the whole world and I feel like if I take her attention away from Dom for a second that smiles going to fade away and I'm never going to see it again." JD frowned at her.

"That's not true."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because Letty loves you you're one of the most important people in her life." Liz shook her head.

"_**Was**_**,** I _**was**_ one of the most important people in her life, not anymore, not since her real family's here." JD shook his head.

"You're being childish." Liz shook her head.

"If I was being childish I would've run away already." JD frowned at her.

"If you ran away everyone would miss you." He said as Liz laughed bitterly.

"Please, none of you would notice I was gone."

* * *

><p><strong>This was meant to be very Liz oriented don't worry next chapter will all be about Dom and Letty and their making up and hating each other and everything. So don't give up on it yet.<strong>


	67. Fire Alarms

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and the Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**Day One**

Letty grumbled as she held her head in her hands in her room. Dom was here, Dom was **here** she thought that when she saw him she'd be happy but all she felt was a burning rage. She sighed as she tucked Consuela in and got into her own bed. She just laid there as thoughts raced through her minds. Suddenly she heard the creak of her bedroom door open with care. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar figure of Dominic Toretto enter the room and walk over to Consuela's crib. He reached inside of it and pulled her out as he began rocking her back and forth.

"You look so much like your mother. So much like your mother." Dom whispered as Letty watched the scene with a mix of distain for Dominic Toretto and a love for her Dom and Consuela. Dominic continued speaking to his daughter. "You look a lot like her when I first met her. She was a brat even then." Letty smiled at the thought. "I waved at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Little girls never did that to me before, usually they had a creepy crush on me but your mother had a little mind of her own and that made me crazy about her even then." Dominic continued talking to Consuela as Letty peacefully drifted off to sleep as she listened to his story.

**The Next Morning**

Letty rubbed her head as she got up out of her bed and walked downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen she expected to see blonde hair but instead saw the once familiar brown hair of Mia cooking.

"Hi Mi." Letty smiled as Mia turned around and tackled Letty in a hug. Letty hugged her back and felt a wetness developing on her shoulder.

"I missed you so damn much Letty. I was so scared without you." Letty smiled a sad smile as she held Mia even closer.

"I've missed you too Mi." Mia let out a slight sob.

"You died. Do you know how that felt when they told me you were dead? It felt exactly like the day I lost Dad and Dom in the same hour." Letty pulled Mia up so she'd have to look her in the eyes.

"Mia I promise I'll never make you feel that way again." Letty said as she stuck her pinky out for Mia. Mia sniffed and smiled through her tears as she wrapped her own pinky around Letty's. "I pinky promise." Letty smiled as Mia wiped the tears from her face.

"You realize that you kept your promise?" Mia asked as Letty gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Letty asked.

"You promised that you'd take me to Germany." Mia smiled as she gestured to everything around her.

"I'm here." Mia smiled as Letty began to frown and sniffed the air.

"Uh, Mi?" Letty asked as she looked behind Mia. "Weren't you cooking?" A look of shock appeared on Mia's face as she turned around quickly and saw a cloud of smoke rising up to the ceiling. Suddenly the smoke alarms and Liz's newly installed water sprinkles went off. Mia and Letty screamed as water soaked them. Letty heard a multitude of unpleasant sounds coming from all over the house.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"Goddamnit Liz!"

"Who the fuck installs water sprinklers in a house?"

"Hey! Lay off my water sprinklers! They might save your worthless lives one day!"

"I DON'T LIKE GERMANY!"

"Who you callin' worthless?"

"You!"

"Your Mom's worthless!"

"Oooohhh clever come up with that one on your own?"

"Would you both shut up and just turn off the goddamn sprinklers?"

Letty and Mia looked at each other and began to laugh as they listened to the onslaught of yelling going through the house.

"Just like old times huh?"

* * *

><p>Letty sighed as she sat down to breakfast with her family. She looked around at them and saw how uncomfortable they all seemed to look. She sighed as Mia set the last of the breakfast on the table as everyone sat together and awkwardly stared at their plates. Leon was the one to break the silence.<p>

"Alright everyone lets dig in." He said as everybody looked at him gratefully for ending the moment of silence.

"So JD." Brian said as the newly eighteen year old looked up at him. "I hear you're the King of the Streets around here." He said as JD smiled and his ego began to visibly bloat.

"Yeah man I run these streets." He smiled as Liz raised her eyebrows at him and a humored smile played on her lips, Letty expected her to say something smart but Liz just kept her mouth closed and kept on eating.

"So Buster you wanna tell us how you snuck your way back into our dear sweet Mia's heart?" Leon asked as Brian chuckled.

"That is a long story man." He smiled as Leon leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Why don't you tell everyone what happened Letty? No one's asking it but you know you're all thinking it." Dom said as the whole table fell silent. Liz got up.

"I'm gonna go open up the garage." She said as JD got up too.

"I think I'll help you out with that." He said as the two teenagers started to walk off. Liz poked Tony in the head.

"Come on champ we're taking you to school." She said as Anthony started to disagree.

"Come on Liz!" He began to complain but Liz just raised one eyebrow and Tony was grabbing his backpack and saying his goodbyes, leaving the adults to talk. Dom raised an eyebrow as Letty glared at him.

"I did my job that Braga assigned me I was about to be killed but I ran off, Fenix caught up with me and shot at me but only skimmed my shoulder. I played dead. He drove off and I got up and called Leon. I bandaged up my shoulder and flew out to Germany under a different name and now I'm here anything else you want to know?" She asked cockily as Dom glared at her.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Mia asked as she looked at Letty with pleading eyes.

"Because if I came back to you Braga would've found out, and killed us both. I already knew he was watching our house. I had to disappear and make sure he thought I was dead. That meant leaving America and never contacting any of you again because he may still have had your phones tapped." Letty replied as Brian looked down.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this Letty." He said as Letty smiled at him.

"It's not your fault Brian I knew what I wanted and I did what I thought was necessary to get what I wanted."

"And what did you want Letty?" Dom asked as Letty looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I wanted the father of my baby back, I wanted to have a life, I wanted my family back Dom." She said as Dom looked at her sadly. He hit a wall next to him as he looked away angrily.

"You shouldn't have done it Letty. I would've found a way to get back to you. You didn't need to put your life in danger just for me."

"Don't you get it? I didn't do it just for you! I needed you, Consuela needed you, your little sister needed you! We needed you Dom! We wanted a life! We didn't need that life of crime we could've started a different life a life where we raised a baby. Why couldn't we have that life Dom huh? Why couldn't we have _that_ life?" Letty yelled as Dom's nostrils flared.

"We wouldn't have been able to keep the house-."

"Don't even try that shit with me Dom! We would've managed! You know we would've managed!"

"Mia needed to go to college!" He yelled.

"And where is she now Dom? Running away from the law just the same as you and me!" Dom's face softened as he leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't want this for us; you know I wanted a life for us I don't know how we got here." Letty shook her head and got up as she began walking out of the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" He asked as she began walking upstairs.

"To take care of my little girl."

**That Night**

Letty sighed as she stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened that day. When she heard the slight creak of her bedroom door open, she closed her eyes and listened to the familiar shuffle of Dom walking. She heard him pick up Consuela as he talked to her.

"You know your mommy wasn't all devil sometimes she was a little angel. Like when we were little and she baked me a mud pie for my birthday, but then again she did basically stuff it down my throat one of the nastiest things I've ever had to eat. Or the time one of my hot wheels cars broke so she stole some of her dad's super glue to help me fix it. Of course we got ourselves super glued together. We had to go to the hospital." Letty could hear the smile in Dom's voice as he told Consuela these stories. "She was a devil though. Like when she'd write on my face when I fell asleep on my birthday on my _birthday_! Who does that? I did get even though. Or when she got a hold of my ipod right before a big party and changed all of my awesome songs to a bunch of kid's music I was the laughing stock at my school for a whole month. Letty smiled at the memories and listened until Dom walked out of the room giving Consuela a little kiss on the forehead. Letty watched him walk out of the room as she frowned how could that be the same man that talked to her this afternoon? She sighed things were going to get real interesting around here.

**Hi everyone. Sorry I disappeared for like ever but I'm back now and I'm cutting this chapter in half because I need some feedback and I need to think a little bit more about her forgiving him. Sorry if it seems kind of all over the place I haven't written in a while. So anyway you all know the drill review and let me know what you guys think. **


	68. Notes

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty woke up in the morning all over again as she walked back downstairs and smiled at what she saw. Liz and Mia were cooking together. Letty could smell the two different but familiar smells of two kinds of pancakes made by two different girls. Mia turned around and smiled at her. Letty swears Mia's psychic she can always sense when Letty's in the room, Letty could never sneak up on her no matter how hard she tried.

"Morning Letty." She smiled as Liz smiled at her too and pointed to Mia.

"I like her." Liz says as Mia says aw and gives Liz a big hug. Liz just smiles and pats her on the back. Letty laughs at the two and grabs an apple as she throws it in the air, catches it, and takes a bite out of it. When she looks up though she sees to pairs of eyes stare at her as they point towards the sink as they synchronizingly say,

"Wash it first."

Letty sat down at the breakfast table as the huge table of people began talking, the complete opposite of yesterday. She smiles as Mia and Liz play with Mia's baby girl, Cia, Brian and JD were talking about performance parts, and Leon, Brandon, and Letty talked about how the garage is doing. She can't help but occasionally glance over at the empty chair on the opposite end of the table where Dom was supposed to be. She couldn't help but wonder against her better judgment where he was. She didn't have to think for long suddenly the big man sat down to the table silently and loudly as the entire table goes silent. As they all look down at the table. Mia decided to talk.

"How'd you sleep Dom?" She asked as she bounced baby Cia on her lap and Liz smiled at the baby. Dom just grunted. For one more second everyone was silent but then everyone just started talking all over again. Letty tried her best to focus on her conversation but her eyes kept glancing towards Dom like a teenager again and couldn't help but think about what she had heard last night between him and Consuela. As she took one glance towards him he looked up from his food and his dark eyes fixated on her. She quickly glanced away and turned back to Leon as she felt her face turn hot. She scolded herself.

_Don't Letty,_ she couldn't help but think. _Don't turn into a teenager again._ She couldn't help herself though as she looked back at Dom and saw those deep eyes staring at her again, and for a second she saw a pain in them she hadn't seen before but they turned away from her before she could fully understand what it was.

* * *

><p>For a month Dom has been coming into Letty's room and talking to Consuela telling her stories that not even Letty remembered. She heard every reason she loved him, every reason she hated him, he told Consuela about the good times and the bad times, he told her about the friends who lasted and the friends who were lost. He told Consuela every aspect of their lives and Letty relearned it. She heard about everything that happened after she was pronounced dead, how Dom hunted down Braga, how Dom was sentenced to prison and how Brian and Mia got him out, how they found Vince and his family, how they helped take down Reyes, how Hobbs was hunting them down, about Dom's cross, about Elena, about how Vince died, about Mia and Brian's daughter Cia, every feeling Dom had felt Letty felt as she listened to the pain and the joy in his voice, she finally learned what that pain in his eyes was, it was the pain of her death and her suddenly appearing to him. He hadn't just hurt her, she hurt him and she found it harder and harder to fully hate him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Night<strong>_

Letty listened as she heard the familiar sound of Dom walking into the room she opened her eyes slightly as she looked at him. She frowned. He wasn't picking up Lu right away like he usually does. She slightly sat up as she guessed what he was doing. It couldn't be, but it was. As Dom stood up her suspicions were confirmed. She looked down to see the Nightlight that had always been a part of her life. She doesn't understand. How could he have that? There's no way…. She had brought it with her to Germany but had lost the bag it was in. The airline never found it. She frowned at Dom.

"Where did you find that?" She asked as he turned around to her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mia grabbed it out of the house before we started running. It's one of two things I had left from you." He said as he began messing with the cross around his neck. She frowned at him and decided she'd ask Mia about it later. She scooted over on her bed and patted the area beside her as she said, "Come here Dom you've been telling Consuela our stories I'll tell you some of mine." She said as Dom sat down next to her and rested his head on the bedframe behind him. Letty continued talking. "Listen Dom this is the story of a little girl called Consuela." Dom looked over at her with sad eyes as she stared back.

"She was conceived in one night when two people who loved each other more than anything made love to one another. She was in the womb of her mother as her mother drove dangerously and recklessly through streets and got involved with a drug dealer. She was with her mother the whole time that her mother fixed up her father's car. She was there when her mother was shot and she was there when her mother ran away to Berlin. She was growing as her mother met her best friend once again, she was here when her mother walked out onto a street and saved a teenager's life and risked her own, she was here when her mother found a new family out of miscreants from the streets. She grew as her mother fell in love with her family. She grew as her family fell in love with her before she even came into this world, she was here when her mother got into fights with Elizabeth Hendricks, she was here when she heard the joy in JD's voice as soon as he learned he was going to have a little sister, she was growing when her Uncle Leon took care of her mother like she was his own sister, she was brought into this world at 9:47 p.m. on March, 5th. The second she was brought into this world every person who laid eyes on her fell in love in an instant and she fell in love with us. She loves to hear Liz sing and read to her at night. She holds the little white bear that Liz gave her like it's her lifeline. She plays with her Uncle Leon's beard every chance she gets, she starts crying if no one is around to hold her. She's ours Dom. She's my life. What is she to you?" Letty finished as Dom looked at sadly and then over to a sleeping Consuela in her crib. Letty could tell he was having a hard time taking it all in.

"Where'd she get the crib?" He asked as he avoided looking in her eyes.

"Liz made it for her Dom." Letty said as Dom looked at her surprised and the nodded his head like it makes sense.

"That girl's smart, I don't like her but she's smart." He said as Letty shook her head at him.

"You didn't answer my question." She said as Dom looked over at her sadly. "What is Consuela to you?" She asked as Dom answered.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>The next morning Letty walked over to Mia and asked her where she got that nightlight. Mia sighed.<p>

"Somebody sent it in the mail to me I checked it out there was nothing suspicious about it but it came in a tiny package with no return address and no note. I don't know who sent it Letty, and I'm not sure I want to know."

* * *

><p>Dom came into Letty's room each night and they sat and talked while they held Consuela. They talked about everything under the sun. She asked him about her mother and her grandmother. He told her he sent them money every year and that they were still happy living together in her grandmother's house, nobody ever laid a hand on them. Dom would ask her every little thing about Consuela, how she acted while she was pregnant, who was by her side when Consuela was born, everything. Eventually Dom asked her if Leon was holding the occasional heists. She nodded but said they weren't going to pull another one for at least three years. They had already made enough money to last a life time. They each listened to each other intently, but every night Dom would go back to the couch and wake up a grouch and not let anyone even guess what happened each night in Letty's room.<p>

* * *

><p>One night Dom walks into Letty's room thinking he'll find her sitting on her bed rocking Consuela like she usually is. Instead he found her lying in her bed with tears all over her pillow and face. He walks over to her and put his hand on her back as she looked up at him sadly. He thought to what date it was, <em>think Dominic think!<em> He thought and then he realized what day it was, April 3rd. The day her dad died and the day a couple years later he came home to her to find her all grown up without him. He sat down on the bed with her, and picked her up and put her on his lap as he held her closely to him. She cried into his shirt as he rocked her back and forth and whispered to her. Eventually her tears stopped and she looked up at him.

"Why did everything bad happen to us Dom?" She asked as Dom frowned at her.

"Why ask about that when we have so much good to be thankful for? We might be running from the law but you have Leon, Liz, Brandon, JD, Brian, Mia, Han, and me." He said as his voice got obviously softer and more nervous as he said she should be thankful for him. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips and pulled back. It was just a light kiss but they both felt what everyone else called fireworks. They called it racer's rush. He smiled down at her and took off his shirt. She looked up at him wide-eyed and confused he just smiled at her.

"You soaked it through." He said as they smiled at each other and talked like they had for the past three weeks but it felt like that little time lapse of two years was nothing. Eventually Dom was getting up to leave but she stopped him.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight, please?" She asked as he looked at her sad face and got in the bed with her as he held her.

"I love you Letty, and I'm sorry for everything I've fucked up for you." He said as Letty looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry too but I love you and you fuck some things up but you make everything right a lot more often." She smiled at him as he smiled back and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and the nightlight glowing by their bed.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Dom and Letty were getting closer and closer to each other each day, it was like they fell even deeper in love each day. Everyone looked at them confused as they started acting like a couple again. Nobody knew what had gone down between the two they only knew that Dom woke up with her one night and after that they've been getting closer and closer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Letty sighs as she hears familiar screaming and walks into the garage as she looks over to see Dom drinking Liz's root beer. She flinched as she heard and saw the teenager swing at Dom and yell at him. It hurt her heart to see two important people in her life fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day<strong>

Dom sighed as he kept working on one of his customer's cars he heard an unfamiliar engine pull up he pulled out from underneath the car and looked up to see an old man in a very run-down old car. He walked up to the garage as Dom walked over to meet him, the man smiled at him.

"Can I talk to Liz? I need her to fix up this car." Dom smiled.

"She's doing paperwork right now maybe I could help you?" He asked as the old man shook his head.

"I need Liz tell her Gregory was here." He said as Dom frowned at him.

"Sir whatever Liz is able to do I'm sure I could do just as well if not better." Dom said as the old man glared at him.

"I need Liz not you." He said as Dom finally nodded.

"Hey JD!" He yelled as the teenager came out from under his own car. "Get Liz." He said as JD nodded and opened the door into the dreaded paperwork room. Liz stepped out and looked curiously at who was asking for her. As soon as she saw Gregory a shadow passed over her face as she walked up to him. She frowned at him.

"What's up Gregory?" She asked as she went underneath the old car.

"The usual, just needs a little tune up." He said as Dom saw Liz nod underneath the car he was about to walk away when he saw Liz put a piece of paper in her pocket that hadn't been there before. He frowned and walked away. What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

That night Dom sat on the sofa at 3:00 in the morning as he listened to the whole house. He listened to every snore, to every breath, to every movement, he listened. He heard somebody walk down the stairs he looked over to see Liz emerge from the staircase with a duffel bag in hand. He frowned at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" She asked as Dom watched her. "I'm getting out of your hair." She said as she began walking towards the door.

"You're going to break her heart you know. You're going to break everyone's heart the second you walk out that door." He said as Liz stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm doing this for all of them. You of all people should understand that." She said as she took two more steps towards the door.

"If I say sorry will you stay?" He asked as Liz turned around shocked. "I don't want to see Letty's heart break." He said as Liz got a sad look on her face.

"I have to." She says, "I don't want to but I have to." She said as she turned towards the door again.

"Will you at least tell me what that note said?" Dom asked as Liz stopped yet again.

"That's for me to know." She said as she opened the door but didn't quite walk out. "Take care of them." Was the last thing she said before she walked out of the door and out of her family's world.

**Sorry it's all over the place, you all know the drill please leave me your thoughts I always take your thoughts into consideration. Thanks in advance.**


	69. Don't Leave

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty frowned as she woke up that morning. Something felt wrong. She slowly got up so she wouldn't wake Dom or Consuela up. She quietly opened the door to the bedroom and walked downstairs. She looked at her calendar and smiled. Today was Liz's birthday. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and shook off her bad feeling as she started making her famous breakfast, birthday cake for Liz. An hour later it was 30 minutes away from being finished. She heard footsteps and smiled expecting Liz but all she was Dom and Consuela. She still smiled at them but was confused. Liz was always up before everyone else. Dom looked sad but smiled down at the oven.

"What're you making?" He asked as Letty smiled.

"Liz's birthday cake." She replied as she saw a shadow fall over Dom's face as he frowned. She looked at him slightly annoyed. "Come on Dom it's her birthday be nice to her today, please? Nobody should have to fight on their birthday." She said as Dom frowned at her and thrust an envelope towards her that had Letty's name on it in Liz's long, cursive handwriting. Letty frowned at it as Dom explained.

"It was on your night stand." He said sadly as he carried Consuela out of the room. Letty looked after them for a second before she hastily tore the envelope open and read what it said.

_Take care of yourself. _

That's all it said. Letty sat down and stared at the paper. _How could she leave? _Letty wondered as she sat at the table already missing the teenager that had brought her back from the deep hole that she had put herself in.

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he walked away and saw Tony and JD walking towards the kitchen, both of them with their heads down, and both of them with a note in their hands. Dom frowned as JD gave him a little glare as he walked past him and into the kitchen. Eventually Brandon walked down the stairs as well with a sad look on his face. He smiled at Dom.<p>

"Come on man, time for breakfast." He said as Mia and Brian walked up behind him with notes in their hands as all four of them walked into the kitchen and took their seats. JD and Tony were just staring at the table not even bothering to look up.

"Where's Leon?" Mia asked as everybody just shrugged. Mia sighed as she got up to cook breakfast. Nobody said a word the whole time Mia made breakfast and it wasn't until at least half of the food on the table was gone that anybody spoke up. Tony broke the silence.

"Did Liz leave because I didn't go to the movies with her on my birthday and went to the race track with Dom instead?" Tony asked, as everybody looked at him sadly. JD answered.

"No man that's not the reason. She left because Dom was a jerk to her." JD said as he sent a glare in Dom's direction.

"Come on JD that's a little unfair isn't it?" Mia asked, defending her brother.

"You know what was unfair? The fact that Liz took care of this family like a mother for three years but it only took a month for this entire house to completely ignore her and worship him." JD said as he pointed his finger at Dom.

"JD that's enough." Everybody looked up to see Leon in the doorway as he watched them all, Leon held up his own note. "Don't act like a little kid." He said as JD glared at him and stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Leon asked as JD pulled on his hoodie.

"I'm going to go find Liz and bring her home." He said as he walked out of the door and slammed it. Leon shook his head after the hot-headed teenager.

"I'm going to go look for her too." He said as he pulled on his own coat. "I'm not letting anything happen to her." He said as he told Tony to get his coat, he's going to take him to school. Everyone expected Tony to object but he just stood up and got ready to go to school. Eventually everybody left the kitchen table except for Letty and Dom. Dom looked over at her and took her hand.

"Letty I'm sorry." He said as Letty shook her head.

"I can't believe she'd just leave like that." She said as she leaned her head on Dom's shoulder. "Do you think she'll come back?" She asked as Dom shook his head.

"I don't know baby." He said deciding not to tell her that he could've had the chance to stop Liz last night, but he could tell from the way Liz had acted whatever reason she had for leaving it was important. How else could someone leave such a beautiful family? "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Eventually everybody came home that night but none of them had been able to find Liz. The whole family went to bed sadly as they each had difficulty looking into the empty room that had once held a beloved family member.<p>

* * *

><p>Letty couldn't fall asleep, she eventually got up and went downstairs for a drink of water but when she looked into the living room she saw Leon sitting on the couch as he watched television. She got a bottle of water and walked in to sit down next to him for a second neither of them spoke to each other, eventually though they just couldn't handle being silent anymore.<p>

"I looked in JD's room. He wasn't there." Letty said as Leon sighed.

"He probably went to the races to ask around for Liz. You know that community, there's always somebody with a little bit of information." He said as Letty nodded and rested her head on Leon's shoulder as he put his arm around her. They sat together in silence as they just held onto each other. Eventually Leon pulled two lollipops out of the bowl on the coffee table in front of them he handed one to Letty and popped one into his own mouth. Letty twirled her lollipop around her mouth as they watched the news.

"Please don't leave me Leon. I don't think my heart can handle another person I love to leave me again." She said.

"I won't leave you, I promise." He said as he kissed on the forehead. "I'll never leave you Letty." He said as they sat on the sofa and held each other until the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he worked in the garage they luckily didn't have any big orders but he was still having a hard time fulfilling them with Letty and Leon sleeping at home and JD still out looking for Liz. Dom sighed as the old man that gave Liz that note came up to the garage. He walked up to him and told him Liz wasn't here. The man nodded and said he knew, and that he'd appreciate it if Dom had a look at his car. Dom shook his head at the eccentric old man and rolled under the car to have a look. As he looked at the car though he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the car. He pulled it out and rolled out from under the car as he read what it said.<p>

_Watch your back you never know who's watching it, be careful._

* * *

><p>Was all it said in the same handwriting that matched the notes that had been given out to the family a day before. He looked up to the old man to ask him where Liz was but the man was already pulling out of the driveway and racing down the street.<p>

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>In an old shack on the outskirts of Berlin a petite brunette and a muscular boy with dark hair stood in a small shack in the middle of nowhere. The girl sighed as she tapped her toe in an agitated manner.<p>

"Where is she? I don't have all goddamn day." She said as the boy next to her closed his eyes and let his head rest on the wall behind him.

"Relax Zoe she'll be here soon." He said as the brunette kept tapping her toe and checking her watch until the door creaked open and a young blonde girl walked in, as the two other teenagers walked over to her. The brunette gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. She stepped aside as they muscular boy with dark hair picked the blonde up and held her to him so he wouldn't have to bend down to give her a hug. Eventually he let go and she smiled up at him.

"JD was asking about you at the races." The brunette said as the blonde looked over at her with a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Did you tell him anything?" She asked as both of the teenagers shook their heads. The girl nodded. "Thanks."

"So what happened?" The musucular teenager asked as the blonder girl sighed.

"He's here in Berlin." She said as both the girl and the boy went wide-eyed as they looked at her.

"Already? But he wasn't even supposed to be here, ever." The brunette said as the blonde sighed.

"His target's here. It's perfect though, I finally get to pay my respects to him." The blonde girl said as she pulled a pistol out of her shoe and began to observe it. The two teenagers looked at each other and then back at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" The boy asked as the blonde looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "Ever since you left them you've haven't been at the top of your game." He said as the blonde shook her head.

"I'll be a lot better once I deal with _**him**_." She said as the brunette spoke up.

"Do you want to come stay with me until you can go back-?" She asked but the blonde cut her off.

"I can't go back after I finish this. You know that." She said as the brunette looked at her sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The boy asked as the blonde stared at him.

"Yes I'm going to finish this no matter how much you two disagree with me. Now are you two going to help me or not?" She asked as the other two looked at one another and then back at her. They nodded. "Good, here's the plan." The blonde said as she gave the two teenagers a folder. "I'll see you two on Saturday. Don't contact me until then." The blonde said as she got up and almost walked out of the door, but the brunette's voice stopped her.

"Hey Liz?" She asked as Liz turned around to look at her. "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? I promise the next chapter will come out no later than next Sunday and you guys can hold me to that. Leave me your opinions and I'll be more than happy to read them. <strong>


	70. It Has To Be Done

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Dom frowned as he looked down at the paperwork in the garage, they'd been having lots of ups and downs lately and it was making his head hurt. Suddenly he heard somebody walk in the room he turned around to see Han and Giselle standing there as they held out their arms waiting for a hug. Dom smiled as he stood up and gave them each a hug. When they had exchanged pleasantries Han's face got dark as he told Dom some news.

"Dom, Hobbs is here and he's going to be moving in on you guys to arrest you." Han said all in one breath as Dom hit himself on the forehead for not being more careful.

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"Three days." Han said as Dom nodded grimly.

"I should be able to get us all a nice big comfortable boat before then. Are you going to be moving with us brother?" He asked as Han nodded.

"I feel like we'd be better off all together as a family." He said as Dom nodded.

"You'd better stay with us for a while. Do you need to go back to your house for anything?" Dom asked as Han shook his head.

"All we came with was our car and the clothes on our backs." Han said as he put his arm around Giselle's waist as he pulled her closer to him. Dom nodded as he turned to his computer.

"Go ahead and grab a guest room man. I'm going to buy myself a boat." He said as he began looking around online for his next purchase.

"Will do Dom." Han said as he steered Giselle away but Giselle had one more thing to say.

"Hey Dom?" She said as Dom turned around to look at her she gestured into the garage where Letty was taking a drink of water. "I'm glad you found her." She said as Dom nodded.

"Thanks Giselle I am too." He said as he smiled and turned back to his computer.

* * *

><p>Dom sighed as he sat at the dinner table with his make-shift family in front of him as they talked to each other animatedly. He eventually stood up to grab their attention as everyone looked over at him to hear what he had to say. He cleared his throat as he began to talk.<p>

"Everyone we're going to have to move." He said as everyone looked at him confused. "Out of the country." He added as everyone's eyes got bigger. "In three day." He added as everyone began murmuring. "And we have to do it secretly in the middle of the night." He said as everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Leon asked as Dom explained to everyone how Hobbs was hot on their trail and they needed to get out of there. JD and Tony still looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm not leaving until I find Liz." JD stated as he crossed his arms and glared at Dom defiantly.

"Me neither." Added Tony, Leon shook his head sadly.

"I don't want to leave without her either but we have no choice. They could put us all in prison for 30 years because of what we've all done and been a part of." Leon said as Tony looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"But dad-!" He began but Leon cut him off.

"We have no choice Tony! Do you think I want to leave her here? I would rather stay myself and deal with Hobbs alone but I have to think about my family!" Leon stated loudly as Tony stopped talking. Leon motioned up the stairs. "Now start packing." He said as Tony got up and went up the stairs. JD stared at him defiantly still. "JD I'm still stronger either you go pack and bring what you like or I'll tie you up, bring you that way, and then you won't have all of your stuff. Now what's your decision?" Leon asked as JD growled and went upstairs to pack. Letty looked over at Leon sadly.

"Leon-." She began but Leon stood up and sniffed as he walked upstairs as well to pack. Eventually everyone left the table to pack and left Letty and Dom to themselves. Eventually Letty stood up. Dom looked at her confused.

"Letty where are you going?" He asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"To find Liz before we leave." She said as Dom looked at her sadly.

"Letty I don't think she wants to be found." He said as he didn't mention the note he had gotten from her a couple of days ago.

"I don't care Dom. I know her better than any of these idiots. I'll find her whether she wants to be found or not."

* * *

><p>Letty had no such luck though. She was forced to return home with no Liz in tow as she went upstairs to pack her own bags. She had looked all over town she had looked through every inch of it but there was no Liz to be found. Unbeknownst to her though a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes sat on top of the roof of their house as she listened. She listened to the inhabitants of the house as they slept, as they snored, as they breathed, and as they cried. She listened as her heart tore open and as she polished her sniper rifle. <em>Two more days. <em>She thought two more days and all of her suffering will be over. No matter how it turned out whether she died or he did, her suffering would be over.

* * *

><p>Letty sighed as she sat at breakfast with everyone else in her family. Today was the day they all had to move, they were leaving at 3 in the morning to drive to their boat, get on it and get out of there. She didn't want to leave this was home now, but then again wherever her family is her home is. She sighed again as she looked at the people around her, they weren't talking animatedly like usual. They were all just eating their breakfast as they all looked sad. She shook her head and continued to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the house three teenagers were setting up their plans for the night. There was a sniper rifle set up on the top of Letty's home and on top of the house across the street. The muscular boy sat on one end as he made sure everything was operational when he was sure it was he gave a thumbs up to the petite brunette across the street. She gave him the same signal as she looked around to find her friend, when her eyes finally settled on blue eyes and blonde hair she looked at her sadly as the girl looked into the window to the kitchen where she saw her family. The brunette climbed down from her perch and went over to the blonde she put her hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You don't have to do this you know." She said as the blonde looked down sadly. "You could still forget about this and move out with them tonight." She said as the blonde shook her head.

"You know that this is what had killed me for the past three and a half years. I'm not passing up this opportunity." She said as she walked away the brunette sighed.

"Liz, am I ever going to see you again?" She asked as the blonde stopped and turned around.

"Probably not." She said as she began to walk away again but she felt arms encircle her as she felt wetness on her shoulder she turned around to see the careful mask that brunette always kept on since her mistake had melted away and only showed the face of a scared girl.

"Please don't leave, you have no idea how much you've done for me since you saved me. Please don't disappear." She said as Liz looked up at the muscular boy sadly as he nodded at her. She turned around quickly and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm sorry but you know how important this is to me, I have to do it." She said as the brunette's face put its mask back on as she hid her feelings.

"Well I guess that's that." She said as she walked away, Liz looked after her sadly as Liz climbed up to where the muscular boy was.

"Hey." He said as he looked at everything around him with his sniper. "I'll take care of her you know, make sure she doesn't go back." He said as Liz nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

"Do you really think you're ready to do this?" He asked as Liz pulled out the gun that had once belonged to CJ that she could never let anything happen to because she knew that one day she'd need it for this one specific person.

"Yeah I've been ready." She said as she watched the people below her walking around just living another one of their days, completely oblivious to what was going to go down tonight.

**Wow this story is finally starting to come to an end. Ok so here's the deal give me your thoughts on this chapter and your thoughts of what's going to happen, I'd really love to see if any of you get it right. Anyways let me know. :)**


	71. Family Never Forgets

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty looked around the house sadly it seemed empty, like all the laughter and sense of family had left it when Agent Hobbs had come into town. She glided her hand over the dining table that so many breakfasts, lunches, and dinners had been held. It was where the whole family could sit together and just talk about their lives, and just joke around, being a family. She saw the different indentions in the table from different family moments that she had lost count of. She smiled as she sat down in a seat and drank some coffee as she looked outside. It was two in the morning, in another forty-five minutes she would be leaving this place behind to start a new life all over again.

She shook her head, how many times has she had to start a new life again anyway? When she had moved into LA right across the street from Dominic Toretto, when her father had died, when Mr. Toretto died and Dom was sent to prison, when Dom came back from prison, when the heists started, when she had to run to Mexico, when she found Dom again, when he left her again, when she came to Germany, when Dom finally found her for a change, when Liz left, and now when she needs to flee home once again, but for once she's not alone this time. She takes a sip of coffee and looks outside again, it had started to rain and thunderstorm, it seemed fitting.

* * *

><p>"You good Zoe?" Liz yelled over the thunderstorm as she went into the little tent that her friend sat in as she looked up at her impatiently.<p>

"Yeah I'm ready to go whenever he comes out." She says as Liz nodded.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Zoe shrugged.

"It's the least I could do, you saved me after all." Liz smiled slightly.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Liz asked as Zoe glared at her.

"Of course I'll be alright. Who do you think I am?" She asked as Liz looked at her sadly.

"You're Zoe Hanne Jans you're a seventeen year old girl who was born and raised in the United States but your good for nothing father sold you to a pimp in order to pay off his own gambling debts." Zoe looked down sadly as she listened to Liz. "You were only twelve years old, after about three years of being abused in the U.S. your pimp sold you to a wealthy man here that owned at least five other girls, but he liked you the most." A tear trickled down Zoe's cheek as memories flooded into her mind.

"You began to no longer feel pain which hurt you even more so you harmed yourself many times because you thought you deserved it. You thought this all happened to you because of something you had done, and that was killing you." Zoe subconsciously began to rub her wrists which had multiple cuts all over them. "One day you were out of the house with the man and two guards. They were buying you a new dress for a banquet that was happening that evening. You told them you needed to go to the bathroom. That's where you tried to slit your wrists with a coat hanger you had smuggled in there with you. That's when I walked in. You looked up at me with fear in your eyes and blood running down your wrists. I helped you. I made sure you wouldn't bleed to death, and you just cried the whole time. You began to tell me, a complete stranger, everything that had happened to you and what was going to happen to you. You were scared and like any scared animal you were panicked, just trying to survive but losing the will to. That's when I tried to convince you to come stay with me but you refused. You left me in that bathroom as you went back to the life that you thought you were meant to live."

"It took me a month to track you down but eventually I did, and I tipped off a group guys who run around the streets of Berlin doing good things that policemen aren't allowed to do because of the law. They got you and all of the girls out of there and turned the wealthy bastard and his goonies into the police. The leader of that group that had saved you took you in as his own daughter and has raised you ever since. He's taught you how to shoot any kind of gun with accuracy and how to survive in this corrupt world. He put you back into high school so you could get an education and make some friends."

"He's a real father in your life. Eventually I found you again at a high school party I was at with JD. We talked and we managed to corrupt you and get you to join out little team of good for nothing teenagers. Eventually a muscular kid named John joined our team, and now all four of us are inseparable. You're one of my best friends and you know why this is important to me." Zoe looked up at Liz as tears fell down her face. Liz smiled at her. "I'm never going to forget you Zoe and you'll never forget me. We're family." Liz said as she hugged Zoe tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Zoe said as Liz hugged her and let tears fall down her own cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

><p>Letty rubbed her eyes as she looked at her exhausted family around her. They were all exhausted from the stress of these past three days. She watched them all as they slowly ate their breakfast and made sure they had everything. Letty held Consuela as she walked outside of the house to get in the car they had waiting for them but stopped in her tracks as she saw what greeted her. In front of her a tall, muscular man stood as he crossed his arms and walked towards her Dom got in front of her as he glared up at the man.<p>

"Dominic Toretto you and your whole criminal family are under arrest." Hobbs said as he flashed his badge.

"You and what army?" Dom asked, and in seconds at least ten police cars were surrounding them, their sirens blaring and lights flashing. Hobbs looked around and smiled.

"This one I guess." Hobbs said as he smiled and walked towards Dom menacingly. "I told you I was going to get you Toretto, and finally I'm living up to my promise." He said as he smiled and Dom glared at him.

"Leave my family out of this they have nothing to do with it." Dom said but Hobbs shook his head.

"I've been monitoring Leticia Ortiz for at least a year now. I know what's been going down and your whole family gets prison years for what they've done. Except for the kids, they go into foster care." At that moment two policemen fell to the ground. Hobbs looked down at them one policemen that had run to his partner's aid looked up at him.

"He's been h-." The officer didn't get to finish his sentence as he too fell to the ground suddenly Hobbs army fell to the ground one at a time. Hobbs looked up at the top of Letty's tall house. At the top he saw a figure giving him the finger he tried to shoot up at it but before he could he heard a click behind him accompanied by a voice.

"Don't move." It said as Hobbs froze. "Drop your weapon." Hobbs did as he was told. "Kick it to the side." Yet again Hobbs did as he was told. "Turn around." When he turned around he saw a blonde girl with blue eyes standing behind him with CJ's old gun pointed towards his head.

"Lizzy?" He asked surprised as he looked down at her. A tear ran down Liz's cheek.

"Don't call me that." She said coldly as Hobbs stared at her completely taken aback.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were-."

"Dead?" Liz finished his sentence as Hobbs looked at her sadly.

"Lizzy I-." He began but Liz cut him off.

"I trusted you." She said as tears ran down her cheeks and she began to shake. "I trusted you. When CJ and I were out here hiding I trusted you enough to contact you. You were the closest thing I had to family left! I asked you to help us, and to help us yourself, I told you not to tell anyone else. I told you there were corrupt agents looking for us. But you didn't listen. In three days' time those corrupt agents were busting down the door into me and CJ's house. They shot him. I lost CJ because of you!" Liz screamed as she sobbed. Hobbs tried to move towards her to hug her but she pointed CJ's gun straight at his forehead. Hobbs frowned.

"You betrayed me." She said as she shook her head. "You killed the one person that I could love after Braga killed my family. He saved me! Where were you Hobbs? You promised my dad that you would take care of me if anything happened to him! You were his best friend! He trusted you! And you let him down!" Hobbs cringed at this Letty's whole family could see how much those words hurt him.

"Lizzy baby do you know how much it killed me when I thought you were dead? I had to take a year off of work. I was constantly drinking I was killing myself. You were the only family I had left after Jerry died." Hobbs said as Liz shook her head.

"I don't care! You- killed- CJ." Was all Liz could say as Hobbs looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't more careful. I made him a gravestone Lizzy. I buried him next to the grave I had made for you in your family's cemetery." This made Liz's face soften but then the pain that was on her face returned. Hobbs saw this. "Please Lizzy please come back with me to the U.S. Please try to be my family again. I can make it up to you or die trying. " He said as she looked at him.

"And what about them?" She asked motioning towards Dominic's family as they stood behind Hobbs still entranced by what was going on.

"What about them?" Hobbs asked as Liz looked at him.

"Are you going to let them go?" She asked as Hobbs looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't let them go. Do you know how many laws they've broken?" He asked as Liz shook her head.

"Do you know how many I've broken?" She asked. As Hobbs looked at her sadly.

"You're a kid Lizzy." Liz sighed as she stepped away from Hobbs.

"Let them go or you lose me forever." She said as Hobbs looked at her wide-eyed.

"Lizzy don't do this."

"Make a choice. Which is more important? Me or your job?" She asked as Hobbs looked back at Dom and then at Liz.

"Toretto?" He asked as he kept his eyes on Liz. Dom watched his every movement. "You have an hour to get out of here, otherwise I'm arresting you." Hobbs said as Dom nodded.

"Nice to see you again Hobbs. Thanks Liz you'll always belong to this family." Dom said as he smiled at her, and rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Liz smiled back at him.

"Sorry for hitting you so many times."

"Come on Liz. We're leaving now, or else I'm arresting them." Hobbs said as he gently grabbed Liz's arm. She looked up at him surprised but quickly yanked away and handed Letty a letter that had Consuela's name on it.

"Take care." Liz said as she smiled and kissed Letty on the forehead. She did the same for the rest of her family, and she waved to her friends up on top of the buildings. She walked up to Hobbs who was kneeling over one of the fallen policemen. He looked up at her.

"Tranquilizer darts?" He asked as Liz nodded.

"I'm a lot of things, but I don't kill unless my life depends on it." Hobbs chuckled as he directed her towards a car and they drove off.

Letty watched the car drive away as she looked back at her family. They looked just as surprised as her. She shook her head as she ripped the letter open and read it out loud to the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Family,<strong>

** I just want you to know I love you all more than anything in the world and I don't know what's going to happen tonight but whether Hobbs kills me or I kill him I thought you should know this. Hobbs and my dad were best friends since basically birth. They've been inseparable all their lives, after I was born Hobbs was like a second dad to me. He took me to work sometimes and showed me criminals and how to hold a gun. Braga didn't get to him when he killed my whole family. So I was going to live with Hobbs but Braga got to me first. I don't know why he didn't come save me and I still hate him for that, but when CJ was killed it was because I had called Hobbs and begged him to help us. We were on out last limb, and he gave some information out and told some people to come and give us food, they were people he trusted but the corrupt agents heard about it and came to get us. That's when CJ was killed and that's when I lost my family entirely; because CJ was dead and Hobbs was dead to me.**

** Dom I'm sorry for being jealous of you. You make this whole family happier just when you're in the same room as them. Take care of them for me. Please tell Consuela a story every night for me please? My dad used to do that for me and they're some of my happiest memories.**

Dom smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll do that for her Liz."

** Listen Brandon make sure your son doesn't get in too much trouble I love him and I won't be able to make sure he stays safe. Make sure he gets old enough to have a legal drink ok? Thank you for only having good things to say about people, it's refreshing.**

Brandon smiled as he heard this, everyone looked at JD as his mouth hung open.

"Wait what?" He yelled.

** JD, yes you heard me right I'm in love with you and I hate you for it you complete idiot. If you get yourself killed way too early when I die I will come up to heaven and make your heaven a living hell just so you know baby. Do me a favor will you? Move on.**

JD shook his head as he heard this.

"Leave it up to Liz to finally tell me she loves me and then tell me to move one." He said as he looked down but Letty could still see the look in his eyes that said._ She loves me, she really loves me._

** Tony buddy stay in school and don't turn into JD for me please? Make sure you make a life for yourself. Don't lose yourself. I look forward to hearing about you in the newspapers. You're going to do great things buddy.**

Tony beamed as he heard the praise Liz had written about him.

** Leon thank you for making room in your home for me, I love you like a father and I hope you find somebody who can handle a heart as big as yours someday. I know your son is the love of your life but please don't die without falling in love with a girl that can love you back with the same adoration.**

Leon sniffed and wiped his eyes as he shook his head.

"That girl needs to mind her own business." He joked as he looked away sadly.

** Now JD, I know you were wondering what I was going to do with the money from hijacking the military convoy. Well I've put it all into a trust fund for Consuela she's meant to use it for college. She's so smart and someday she's going to save lives whether she becomes a doctor, policemen, or just a regular person who has a big enough heart to take people in from the streets and put food in their mouths and a roof over their head. Just like the people in this family.**

** Letty, my dear friend, if I had never met you I might've lost myself. I was lonely and thought I couldn't trust anyone but here you come and I trusted you in less than ten seconds. You saved me Letty in more than one way. Please don't hate me for leaving you. Please understand why I had to do this and please don't hate me for it. **

** I love all of you and it pains me more than anything to do this but I must. Hopefully our paths can cross again one day. Until then I will always love you all and I will never forget you and I hope you'll never forget me either. **

** With lots of love,**

** Liz**

* * *

><p>Letty was shaking as she finished reading the letter. Dom came up from behind her and held her to him as she once again lost somebody she loved.<p>

"Come on baby." He said as she cried in his arms. "Let's go home." He said as he took the nightlight out of his pocket and put it in Letty's hands. Letty looked at it.

"It's time for another miracle old buddy." Letty said as she handed Consuela over to Dom. "Don't let our family split apart ever again." She said as the family piled into their car and drove off to their escape boat and their new lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I was going to leave it here but I feel like I've still got a lot of loose ends in this story so I'll keep going for a while but you guys have to inspire me. Please leave me your opinions I'll be over joyed to read them. Also my apologies' to Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto I meant to PM you but I never go around to it and I feel awful but this chapter does explain it all so there you go. Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


	72. Luxuries

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Dom looked around his newly bought escape luxury yacht confused. His family had only gotten onto it an hour ago and now, he's lost every single one of them. When he bought the boat he hadn't bought something cheap. It was like a mansion on the sea. He figured they might be on it for a while, so why not make it nice? He had docked the yacht and was hoping to have a little chat with his family to see what they wanted to do, but he was having a little trouble finding them. He'd looked in the living room, dining room, and all of their bedrooms. There was only one more place they could be.

He opened the door to the small kitchen and smiled. Leave it to his family to be on a luxury yacht and choose to all be together in the smallest room on the boat as Mia cooked. As Dom walked in everyone looked up at him and smiled.

"What? I buy you a yacht where you can each have a room to yourselves and you all choose to hang out in the smallest, least comfortable room on the boat?" Dom asked as he kissed Letty and Consuela on the cheek as he sat down and pulled them both onto his lap. Letty let her head rest against his chest as she let out a sigh.

"Hey Dom come on you of all people should know how comfortable the smell of Mia's cooking is." At that second JD and Anthony walked in with all of the expensive sofa cushions, pillows, and blankets from the living room.

"Here you guys go." JD said as he passed the pillows, cushions, and blankets around to everyone on the floor. The only two sitting on the bar stools were Han and Giselle. Dom smiled as he saw how much more comfort the family found in each other on a hard wooden floor rather than alone on a comfy, custom-made Swedish bed.

"So what are we talking about?" Dom asked as the family looked at the floor.

"Not so much what as who." Mia said as she brought some freshly brewed coffee for the adults and hot cocoa for the kids. Dom nodded as he looked at the family's sullen faces as they thought of the loss of one of their own.

"At least she's not dead." Brian said sadly as he looked into his coffee and held Mia in his arms. JD snorted.

"Yeah but it's not like we're ever going to see her again. Now that she's with a part of her own family and she's on the right side of the law." Leon glared at him.

"JD you know this is best for her. She needs that family. She needs to be on the right side of the law." Leon said as he took a sip of his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah but I'd rather she'd be on the wrong side of the law with us rather than on the right side without us." Anthony said sadly as he ate one of the tiny marshmallows in his hot cocoa.

"Me too." JD said sadly. A silence fell over the room as everyone looked sad, until unusually quiet Letty spoke up.

"Stop feeling sad about her." She said as everyone looked at her surprised. "Liz is going to be happy. She gets a part of her old life back. She doesn't have to run anymore so stop. Us on the other hand have to keep running. Liz saved us so now we need to use this opportunity to get to safety and to be able to go somewhere, where Hobbs won't find us. So stop being sad and focus on the fact that we weren't split up because of Liz. She wouldn't want you all frowning because of her." Letty finished as Dom looked down at her sadly. He could see the pain she was in from getting Liz back for a split second and then losing her again, but she wasn't going to let the others see that. Dom kissed the top of her head and let his cheek rest on the top of her head.

"Letty," Leon said as everyone turned to him, "she won't forget you if that's what you're worried about. You'll always be a mother to her, no matter what." Letty looked at him and then looked away as she drank more coffee. Dom could see the incredibly sensitive nerve that Leon had managed to touch but not irritate. Dom cleared his throat as everyone took their attention from Letty and focused on him.

"I need to know where you guys are going to want to settle down." Everyone looked at him a little bit surprised. "It'll need to be secluded where Hobbs will have a hard time getting to us. I already have a couple of places we could move to a new one once every three years to keep Hobbs off of our tails."

"Where are they?" JD asked. Dom smiled as he started listing off a bunch of homes he owned. The family put their comments in every once and a while but Letty stayed completely silent throughout the process until Dom mentioned a home in Sydney, Australia.

"There." Letty said as everyone looked at her. "I want us to live there." Dom smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"All for moving to Australia?" Dom asked as the entire family raised their hands. "It's settled then." Dom smiled as he held Letty lovingly and kissed her shoulder. "Australia here we come."

**Again I'm sorry for being gone. I will start to write like it's a bad habit again. Thank you guys for being patient with me and my lack of consistency. I'll update by next Friday. Actually since this was short and I've been gone for so long I'll update by next Wednesday.**


	73. New Love

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

Letty hummed to Consuela as she tried to get the little girl to sleep, but as usual the little girl had a mind of her own. She was squirming and fighting Letty. Letty knew what she wanted but she couldn't give it to her. She had left Consuela's toy bear that Liz had given her at birth, at home. Of all the things she could've forgotten her mind decided to forget this. Letty was trying to make due with a toy puppy she had picked up from the kid's playroom that was onboard, but it wasn't working. Every time Letty handed her the toy dog Consuela just threw the toy on the floor and looked at Letty angrily. Letty was at the edge of the cliff and her beautiful child that she loved more than anything was about to push her off of it.

"Baby give her to me." Letty heard a deep, soothing, and beyond familiar voice from behind her. Letty sighed in relief as she handed Consuela over to Dom and went to take a shower. Once out of the shower she walked into the room to see Dom standing over a sleeping Consuela as he watched her breath. Letty smiled slightly at the scene. When Dom noticed his presence he smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying your time with your favorite girl big guy? Who would have known that big bad Toretto's weakness is a little three year old girl with dark curls." Letty smiled as Dom chuckled and held her around her waist as he kissed her on the forehead.

"She's not my only weakness." Dom smiled as Letty laughed at him and continued to let him kiss her and her neck.

"Do you think she'll be alright Dom?" Letty asked as Dom pulled back and looked her square in the eye.

"She's Liz Letty. If she can't survive anywhere I don't know who can."

* * *

><p>Dom smiled as he let the boys he had hired to dock their yacht. As he and his family got off of the yacht they were greeted by Elena walking down to meet them. Dom had called her a couple of days before to tell her they were all moving down to the home in Australia.<p>

"So this is the amazing family Dom told me about." She said as she smiled at all of them. "Hi I'm Elena." Elena looked at everyone as they smiled back at her contagious smile. "And you must be Letty." Elena smiled even wider as she walked towards Letty and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad I can actually meet the love of Dom's life." She said as she looked around that's when she locked eyes with a scruffy man with a beard. He smiled cheekily at her and winked. Elena blushed and looked at the ground as she smiled even more. This interaction didn't go unnoticed by Dom and Letty who shared a knowing glance.

"Well everyone." Dom said as he pointed to a humongous house behind him. "That's home sweet home." He said as everyone smiled and picked up their luggage and walked down to their new lives.

* * *

><p>Elena walked to the back where the scruffy but cute man was that had winked at her. She picked up one of his many bags.<p>

"It's fine baby girl. I'm a man and I'm not going to let a pretty thing like you worry about something as petty as this." Leon said as he winked at her again. She blushed again and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear shyly as she walked beside him to the house.

"So what's your name?" She asked as Leon smiled at her.

"I'm Leon." He said as Elena smiled.

"I'm Elena." She said as Leon laughed.

"I know I was back there when you introduced yourself the first time." Elena looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Yeah you would've had to." She said, "I'm so stupid sometimes." Leon just grinned at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart the best of us are." He said again as they grinned at each other as they walked to catch up with the rest of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I'm so sorry about how short this is I know I'm being lazy and I swear the next chapter will be much longer and it'll be up by Friday ok? It will be longer, I'm just trying to get in the habit of writing again. Thank you guys for being patient with me.<strong>


	74. Update

**I'm sorry I'm being one of those writers that gets your hopes up because you see they've written a new chapter but it's just an update but I need your opinion before I write again.**

Ok here's the deal. I've just watched the superbowl commercial for Fast and Furious 6 and am inspired to keep writing. My dilemma is that I want to write my story into the movie so I could just start another story that begins around the time that Letty disappears and kind of put that in place of all of my Berlin chapters (which I personally feel weren't my best work) and I could try to be a consistent writer again or I could continue with my original story and just stop being so lazy and think up better storylines, or I could do both. Your choice guys. Sorry I've been away so long and sorry this is just an update rather than a real chapter.


	75. Loved Ones

Nightlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Fast and Furious franchise, I'm just a fan.**

**6 Months Later**

"So Leon you and Letty are close?" Elena asked as she and Leon walked along the white sand of the Australian beach near their family's new home. Leon smiled and nodded.

"We've been friends since she was 8 and I was 10. I've always looked out for her and she's always looked out for me." Leon looked down at the sand as he smiled at his memories. "She really helped me out. I've never told her but around the time that we became friends my Grandma died. I was really depressed, I mean my Gran meant a lot to me. She was always there for me, you know? Whenever I had a bad day she'd always be there, waiting with a batch of 's like she just knew. Then one day Mom sits me down and tells me that Grandma's not going to be there to talk to or bake cookies for me. I mean and then we're suddenly moving. I was a mess but then I met Letty. She became the sunshine of my day and I guess, if it's a real bad day, she still is." Leon smiled and looked up at Elena as she looked at him sadly and smiled back.

"I think I understand how you feel." Elena replied. "After my husband died everything was just dark. When I met Dom things got a bit better, there was a faint light. I could make things out and I began to understand things a bit better." She paused for a second and stared out at the water and setting sun on the horizon. "Things have cleared up though, since you guys got here." Leon looked at her confused.

"Why's that?" Leon asked. Elena smiled up at him, as she took his hand in hers. She didn't answer the question with words, she just continued walking, holding Leon's hand and smiling to herself as her world finally lightened up for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Letty smiled as she held Consuela close to her chest as she watched Leon and Elena walk down the beach, hand in hand. She felt Dom put his arms around her waist as he watched the sleeping baby in her arms. As Letty looked into the Sunset and breathed in the air around her she let herself relax and felt at peace for the first time in her life since she walked down that road and played Hot Wheels with a 7 year old boy that changed her life in ways she never would have been able to imagine.<p>

"What are you thinking about Let?" Dom smiled as he breathed into her neck.

"All of the things I've lost since I've met you." She replied as she thought of her family, her old life, her dad, Liz, her old home, and even the simplest things like her old room. "But then I think of all of the things I've gained." She said as she looked at Consuela and the rest of her family outside as they talked and laughed. "Everything's how it's meant to be Dom, and I feel like I can breathe again." She said as Dom kissed her on the cheek and looked outside.

"I love you Leticia Ortiz."  
>"I love you too Dominic Toretto"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Little Consuela Toretto screamed down the hallway. Dominic jumped out of his bed as he grabbed the baseball bat near his bed as he ran into his baby girl's room to fight off whatever had her scared.

When he burst into her room though and turned on the lights he was confused to see nothing in there but his little girl in her bed.

"Lu? What's the matter?" He asked as she pointed to her closet.

"Daddy there are monsters in my closet." Dom smiles sweetly at her as he puts down the baseball bat and feels Letty put her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"I think I have just the thing to make them go away." He said as Letty passed it into the palm of his hand. Dom sat on the edge of Consuela's bed as he plugged the star nightlight into the wall. "This nightlight will always protect you no matter what. It has the souls of our family in it, and they will always be here to protect you, and watch over you, and protect you from the monsters in this world. All you have to do is plug it into the wall." He smiled as he kissed his baby on the head.

"Is Grandpa in it?" She asked. Dom nodded.

"Both of them are. So is Jesse, and your Grandmas and Great-Grandmas. So is Uncle Jesse and Uncle Vince. Even your Aunty Liz has a piece of her soul in there to watch over you. Mommy and Daddy even put a little piece of themselves in there. So sleep well tonight baby, you're safe." Dom kissed his little girl on the forehead, as did Letty they held hands as they turned off the lights of Consuela's room and closed the door as they went back to bed. Consuela looked at the nightlight for a moment and then she drifted off to a peaceful sleep free of darkness and monsters but filled with light and loved ones to watch over her.

**I love all of you and I hope you enjoyed my story and the ending and if you didn't just let me know. I'm always flexible.**


End file.
